


The SheWolf, Rose and the Dragon

by Randomgeek45



Series: The SheWolf [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Westeros, Battle, Dark Fantasy, Dragons, Epic, Epic Battles, F/F, Fantasy, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, Game of Thrones-esque, Gay Male Character, House Greyjoy, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Tyrell, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Killings, Kings & Queens, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangles, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Plot Twists, Politics, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shewolf, Tension, War, Westeros, White Walkers, Women of thrones, dark story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 81,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgeek45/pseuds/Randomgeek45
Summary: Two years have passed since Sansa Stark helped Margaery Tyrell win the Iron Throne of Westeros in a bloody rebellion, yet things are not well. Winter has forced the Seven Kingdoms into hard times, the Iron islands still openly defy the crown and sailers from the far east tell tales of a powerful Dragon Queen turning her gaze westwards. Throughout all this Sansa Stark has stayed in Winterfell to raise her son Robb and to conduct her duties as Warderness. But events are moving fast and it will not be long before she too is swept up in the deadly conflict which will determine that fate of Westeros.Sequel to the She Wolf, Lioness and the Rose.Fan edits added for 'The Dragon Queen' and 'Love and Power' 17/05/18





	1. The Queen of Salt and Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know I said I would take a break from this series but I just couldn't xD The idea's come flooding in and I've planned out what should be an epic final to Sansa's story. Once again kudos, comment and let me know what you think. :)

The strong winds of the Sunset sea were a harsh force of nature for this time of year, to most Ironborn it was a curse, thrust upon them by the drowned god in all his fury. But to Yara Greyjoy it was a gift. High above the wind howled through her ships rigging and blew life into its sails. As black as the depths of the sea and brandishing the golden Kraken of house Greyjoy proudly upon its sails, Yara watched from atop the helm as her ship ‘black wind’ cut through the rough and storm ridden seas, the cloud coated sky’s above breaking into a dusk of red and orange. Focusing her eyes Yara could see the crumbing towers of castle Pyke upon the horizon, a sight which never failed to fill her with hope. She felt optimistic for once, something she welcomed and greatly needed after the misery of the last few weeks. It had been two weeks since her father King Balon Greyjoy had ordered her to sail down the Westerosi coast to raid the Reach.

“Yara I want you to take a ship and a small crew, sail down to the shield islands and raid the village of Krakenhall”

“You want us to raid the shield islands? one of the most heavily garrisoned parts of the Reach?”

“I do” He had replied unfazed.  

“That is madness father, the Tyrell’s will be expecting us”

“Then you’ll just have to think of something then won't you”

“Why are you are sending me to raid Krakenhall? its heavily garrisoned yes but it is only a worthless little fishing village” Balon Greyjoy had stirred with a hint of frustration.

“There is something I want you to find at Krakenhall, or rather someone, a man, a spy who used to work of the crown on the far end of the world. Goes by the name of Brandon Waters. I want you to bring him to me”

“Why do want him?” Balon exploded into a fit of rage.

“If you are too afraid to do as I command girl then I’ll find me a captain who isn’t, go and do as your king commands” Yara had always hated when her bravery was thrown into question but she did as her father commanded of her. In a lot of ways Yara could not blame him for the way he was. It had been two years since the death of house Lannister, two years since Margaery Tyrell's rebellion ended with her crowned Queen of Westeros. All of the seven kingdoms had bowed and declared her their queen, all except the Iron Islands. When an embassy of Tyrell representatives from Kings Landing visited the Iron islands soon after to demanded her father bend the knee he only responded with a dagger to their throats. Tyrell blood was spilled that day and many of the islanders feared the worst, the memory of her fathers failed rebellion against King Robert Baratheon still engraved into their minds. But nothing happened and as the months dragged on the Ironborn raided and pillaged just as they had always done. Her father had told her that the iron throne had inherited the vast debt left over from Robert and Cersei’s reigns.

“The iron bank wants its money, repaying them will be difficult, they will not have the gold or sliver to rebuild their fleets and until that day comes the Ironborn will rule these waters” It had been a year and a half since her father told her that, and it seemed to be true. The Ironborn had ruled the sunset sea until recently. One by one more and more Tyrell ships started appearing upon the waters, some even attacking and sinking Ironborn warships, and the raids had become more and more deadly with Tyrell soldiers stationed at just about every costal village along the western cost of Westeros. Queen Margaery upon her iron throne was now gaining in strength Yara could feel, it would not be long before she was strong enough to launch an invasion of the Iron islands just as King Robert had done. Whoever this Brandon Waters was Yara could tell her father needed something from him.

_But what could my father what with a royal spy? much less one that has been in Essos since before Robert died._

Doing as her father commanded Yara sailed to the shield islands. With her iron warriors she attacked the village of Krakenhall and found Brandon Waters. The attack had been a bloody affair however, she had cast off with fifty good men and would return with only fifteen. But Brandon Waters had been captured just as her father commanded.

“Yara, what does your father want with that man?” A sailer asked her.

“I do not know, but I intend to find out one we reach home” Yara had told him.

It was late at night when her ship 'Black Wind' docked at the wooden port on Pyke. Strolling down the board walk and onto land Yara was confronted by her uncle Aeron, a priest of the drowned god. His face was somber and his eyes heavy.

“Uncle Aeron you look troubled” She told him.

“As I have a right to be” He approached her and laid and cold, wet hand upon her shoulder. “I’m sorry girl your father”

“What about my father?” Yara asked.

“King Balon is dead” The words took her by surprise.

“HE’S DEAD? HOW?”

“Fell, from one of the bridges of Pyke during a storm three days ago” The next few days had felt like a dream and nightmare rolled into one, casting her fathers distorted and bruised body out to sea was hard but her thoughts for the future kept her strong. Winning the Kings moot without any challengers Yara Greyjoy was declared the Queen of salt and Rock and first the woman ruler of the Ironborn. No longer the Krakens daughter but the Kraken herself. Crowned Queen the future of the Iron islands now belonged in her hands, she wanted to forge a new direction and install hope and glory into the islands once more. She would start by finding out what her father wanted with the crowns ex spy Brandon Waters. The dungeons of castle Pyke were a cold, damp place. On its lowest levels sea water would flood inside at high tide and drowned any prisoner within. But Yara knew she had to keep Brandon Waters alive, at least until she found out whatever her father was looking for. Alone and with a lantern Yara made her way through the darkness and listened as the waves of the sea crashed against the crumbling ancient castle walls outside. The black stone at her boots heel was damp and covered in sea weed, something the guards often found prisoners eating who were not fed. Outside the steel bars of Brandon’s cell Yara stood and held her lantern high.

“Brandon Waters?” She called out.

“Yes?” a gruff voice replied from the shadows.

“My names Yara Greyjoy, Queen of the Iron islands, these are my cells you waste away in so you’ll answer any and all questions I ask”

“Of course your grace” Brandon’s voice sounded, his body still hidden in the darkness.

“Your a spy aren’t you? for the Iron throne?”

“I was a spy under King Robert but no longer”

“Who did you spy on?”

“I’ve spied on many people over the years, why do you ask?” Yara took a moment.

“My father seemed to think you were important, that you knew something or had seen something that could aid the Ironborn” Brandon laughed.

“The proud Ironborn losing their second rebellion it seems”

“Do you know anything or not?” Yara demanded.

“I don’t know what you think I know but I can only tell you what I reported to Lord Varys”

“And what is that?” Brandon took a moment.

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret, a year from now Margaery Tyrell will not sit upon the iron throne, she will be cast off it just as Cersei Lannister and mad King was before her”

“What makes you say this?”

“There is a new power in the east, a young woman…with three monstrous dragons”

“Dragons are nothing but a tale to scare children”

“They are real and they serve the dragon queen”

“And who this…dragon queen?”

“Daenery’s Targaryen, the mad kings daughter. She has grown powerful over the years, so powerful she has massed a vast army of loyal fighters and sell swords”

“Every so called queen has her loyal followers” Yara scoffed.

“All of the slave cities of slavers bay have fallen to her, one by one without so much as a drop of blood spilled for those who follower her”

“How is that possible?” Yara snapped, her interest ticked.

“Dragons Queen Greyjoy, when I left she had taken up residence in the great pyramid of Meereen as its Queen…but sooner or later she will turn her gaze to Westeros and when that happens, better to be a friend then foe” Yara lingered on his words for some time.

_He could be lying? but on the other hand my father would not have risked Ironborn lives to bring him here if he was not sure of him._

“The city of Meereen you say? in Slavers bay?”

“As I say I tell you the truth” Yara lingered for moment in thought.

“How did the small council react at this news?”

“Lord Varys took the threat seriously, but the hand Lord Baelish brushed it aside as gossip and rumours, not worthy of the crowns time and as for sir Loras, lets just say the Lord Commander of the Kings Guard was more interested in his serving boy” Yara stayed standing, her lantern held high.

_This could all be a waste of time, or it could just be the saving grace the Ironborn need._

“Thank you for telling me that, I will see you are given a hot meal and released”

“Ironborn? releasing one of their prisoners?” He said as Yara turned her back.

“I am the Queen of Salt and Rock and under my rule the Ironborn will do things different” Yara’s final words to him before returning to her throne room. Inside her hearth burned with the fiery passion she felt for the Ironborn, above the flames the Kraken of house Greyjoy looking down upon her.

“Your grace, you wanted to see us?” One of her four most trusted captains asked as they filled into the room.

“Yes I did, we’re going on voyage”

“A voyager to where?”

“The city of Meereen in Slavers Bay” The Ironborn captains looked at each other in puzzlement.

“Slavers Bay? on the far end of the world? why? what could possibly lay for Ironborn so far from home?”

“Hope” Yara replied.


	2. The Dragon Queen

It was too hot and humid for this time of day Daenerys Targaryen had always felt, if truth be told she would much rather find herself a cool, shady spot by the waters edge and relax. But today was special, today she would claim victory, the first of many she often told herself. She wanted to make it known to allies and enemies alike. Above her the middays sun hung high in the crystal blue sky’s over Meereen. One by one commoners, merchants, former slaves, rich folk and high lords all filled the seats of great colosseum of Meereen. Cheering and laughing in celebration at her victory over the Wise Masters and the sons of the Harpy, they all in one voice called out in joy as Dany took her seat before the fighting pits. Wearing a thin silk ruby dress which hung from her throat, leather laced boots and a matching rudy hair clip she used to tie her hair up into an elegant bun of slivery gold Daenerys took her seat as her subjects cheered. Close by her side was her shadow and closes friend Missandei and behind her her husband Hizdahr Zo Loraq. But person she found most comforting to be around however was Daario Naharis, her protector and toy in the bedroom. Wrapped in his second sons amour and wielding his sickle Daario stood guard over the fighting pits. Daenerys waited for the colosseum to quieten down before nodding to her men to bring the Harpy leaders out. One by one the Harpy’s leaders where dragged out onto the fighting pit sands before her, in the nude and beaten into no recognition the four Harpy leaders fell to their knees before her. Deep down the sight of the men who once tried to kill her pleased her. Missandei stood and spoke in a strong and dignified manner as always.

“Sons of the Harpy, you kneel before the great Daenerys Stromborn of house Targaryen, First of her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and of the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. You have been brought before her to admit to your crimes not just against her but against the great peoples of Meereen, what say you before you sentence?” Collectively all four men hissed and cursed her in the ghiscari tongue much to her amusement. A smile developed upon her lips and Daario lent in to her.

“I don’t think they like you my Queen” He joked.

“My thoughts exactly” Daenerys replied. Calmly she gripped the edges of her chair and stood before the fighting pit. Looking down over the Harpy’s she raised her arm and swung it down signalling the games to begin. The colosseum erupted and for once Dany looked forward to the fighting. The fighting pits were a bloody affair, watching as the last of the Harpy leaders spilled each others blood upon the hot sands of the fighting pit. By the time the fighting was over she had sent down Daario to finish off the last man standing by cutting off his head. Daario did as she ordered and gifted her a naughty wink while he done so. Daario was not lover material in the slightest she and Missandei had agreed but he was still far more then anything Hizdahr was. After the fighting pits Daenerys left with her entourage for the great pyramid. That night they celebrated their victory over the Harpys and Wise Masters with food, drink and laughter, much laughter. By the time darkness had long fell over the city Daenerys found herself alone within the privacy of her chambers in the company of Missandei, Daario and Hizdahr.

“Was it hard to cut off that mans head?” Hizdahr asked Daario.

“Not when you’ve have years of practice at it”

“So how many heads have you removed would you say?” Dany asked him.

“Hundreds”

“And what about women’s heads?” Missandei asked, a cup of wine in her hands.

“One, maybe two, if you let me cut Hizdahr’s off my Queen I could get it up to three” Missandei laughed.

“You and your jokes” Hizdahr responded unimpressed.

“Well with all the Harpys dead, its not as if I need you anymore” Dany joked.

“Most funny my Queen” Hizdahr said, almost unsure of her.

“I wasn't being funny” Dany said coldly only to erupt into a giggle fit soon after.

“You need to learn to take a joke Hizdahr, our Queen is merely enjoying herself”

“There is much to enjoy in victory it must be said, however I do agree with Daario, you remind me of a woman Hizdahr” Dany could tell he did not like her saying that but it did not matter to her, in truth she was Queen and she knew she could say what she liked.

“Lets face it, you act more so like a wife in your marriage to our Queen” He turned his cocky head to Dany. “Does he fuck like a woman as well?” Suddenly Missandei developed a large smile upon her lips which turned into a giggle.

“Is Daario so funny Missandei?” Dany asked, a smile on her face as well.

“I just had a thought your grace”

“What kind of thought?” Dany inquired curiously. Crawling over the feather stuffed pillows they lay upon Missandei whispered something into her ear. Dany could not believe what she suggested at first, it seemed so primitive and an abuse as her position as Queen but the more she lingered on the words of her closest confidant the more she become excited by the prospect of such an act. Daario and Hizdahr both claimed their complete loyalty and obedience and such an act would be interesting to witness. Dany gifted Missandei a naughty smirk and eye contact before the pair both turned their attention back to Daario and Hizdahr.

“What did sweet Missandei have to say my Queen?” Dany took a moment and calmly smiled at him while sloshing her Meereenise wine around in her cup.

“Take off your clothes” She ordered.

“Forgive me my Queen?”

“The pair of you, stand up and take off your clothes” Hizdahr give an uneasy smile.

“Is that what Missandei asked of you?”

“No it is what your Queen orders of you” Dany sharply replied. The pair looked at one another.

“As you command your grace” Daario said standing up. With a smirk on Missandei’s face Daario and Hizdahr begun removing their robs before them.

“I want all of it off” Dany said taking a sip of her wine. She watched as their finely laced robes fell to the yellow brick floor of her chambers. The first to reveal himself to her was Daario, watching the robes drop down around his legs to the floor Dany bit her lip at the sight of him. Strong battle hardened arms and broad shoulders, a thick muscle coated chest and toned abs which pointed like an arrow downwards, down towards his cock and balls which hung freely between his toned legs.

“Do a twirl for me” She commanded, looking him straight in the eye. Daario like the obedient beast he was twirled as commanded revealing his muscular upper back and his tight male buttocks. The sight of him pleased her. Part of her wanted to remove her own clothes and take him where he stood but Missandei’s idea was far more exciting. After Daario finished his twirl for her Hizdahr finally dropped his own robes to the floor. He was a different kind of beast, slim in stature his arms and legs were skinny compared to Daario's, his chest and shoulders were gifted with some muscle but the only thing impressive she found about him was his cock, it was long and thick in girth and blessed with a smooth foreskin, it almost looked new compared to Daario’s who's fore skin was rough and well worn, Dany knew from experience. Before them naked the men stood for the pleasure of the Dragon Queen and her closest confident.

“What do you think of them?” Dany asked Missandei.

“Well Daario certainly has the body your grace but…Hizdahr has the nicer cock”

“What do you think my Queen?” Dany lingered on Daario’s words, in truth she liked his cock more but she wanted to tease him.

“I agree with Missandei…. Hizdahr? do a twirl for us as well” Hizdahr awkwardly did as commanded. His back was more of the same, slim with a thin coating of muscle but his bum looked smooth and soft, like a womans.

“You are right Missandei Hizdahr’s is much like a womans” The pair giggled.

“Do you think Hizdahr’s bum looks like a womans?” She asked Daario.

“I does your grace but nothing can compare to yours” Daario smirked.

_I know what he wants, but he’s not getting it, not yet as least._

“That’s very kind of you to say” Pausing for a moment Hizdahr and Daario watched as she drunk, finishing off the last of her wine Dany placed her cup on the table at her side and leaned back into her cushions. A naughty yet commanding smirked upon her lips.

“I want the two of you to fuck each other” Dany commanded.

“Sorry your grace?” Daario asked.

“I want the two of you to fuck each other”

“Why your grace?” Hizdahr asked.

“Because watching two men fuck would…. please me” Dany kept her eyes fixed on the pair of them.

“Are you sure your grace?” Daario asked, surprised by his Queen’s request.

“As I said, watching two men together would please me just as watching two women fuck would please you or any other man for that matter”

“But that is different your grace” Hizdahr interrupted.

“Why? because Missandei and I are women? you think we would not like the sight of two men together?” Dany leaned forward. “Under my rule the men will fuck for the pleasure of women….do as I have commanded” Both Daario and Hizdahr looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed. Dany broke the silence between them.

“Hizdahr…. I want you to be the woman, get down on all fours”

“B..but why do I have to be the woman your grace?” He protested, his voice tinted with nerves.

“Because your bum is smooth and soft like womans, Daario even agreed as much so he should have no problem getting hard at the sight of you” She turned her gaze to Daario, his cocky exterior had melted away before her eyes, what she asked of him was unexpected she knew but it would serve as a true test of his loyalty. A loyalty she knew she would need on her side. Daario calmly bowed his head before her.

“If this your command your grace then so it shall be” Dany and Missandei smiled as he approached Hizdahr.

“Your grace I would rather not”

“Our Queen has commanded it, put your pride as a man aside and bend over” Hizdahr looked to her.

“Your grace? really?”

“Let Daario inside you our I will have the unsullied hold you down” Her threat whipped him into submission and he did as she commanded of him. Getting down on all fours Hizdahr held his bum out. Positioning himself behind Daario took a moment to harden his cock.

“Close your eyes and think of me” Dany encouraged him. 

“Of course your grace” In the style of the dog Dany and Missandei watched as Daario slide his cock inside Hizdahr’s behind. It was awkward for the both of them at first Dany could tell but Daario quickly adapted. Dany watched almost mesmerised at Daario's buttocks as it moved back and forth, his cock thrusting in and out of Hizdahr’s behind.

“My” Missandei said placing a hand over her mouth, her cheeks blushed.

“My indeed”

Dany and Missandei watched them for some time ordering them in all kinds of different positions. Any and all she and Missandei suggested Daario and Hizdahr carried out without question. As they fucked Dany removed her ruby dress and freed her slivery gold hair from its bun form. Pacing around and watching them as they fucked in the missionary style Daenerys knelt down beside Daario. With sweat pouring from his brow and short of breath Dany kissed him upon the cheeks and placed her hand upon the left bum cheek, she squeezed it tight within her grasp and whispered to him the kind of things only men can dream of earring from a young, beautiful Dragon Queen. Daenerys watched intensely with a bit lip as Daario climaxed inside Hizdahr’s behind. The sight of him, the sight of two men together was the most exotic thing she had ever witness. Down below she was ready, her womanhood. Taking his hairy chin in the palm of her hands Dany kissed Daario and pushed him back on to the yellow brick floor of her chambers. As she crawled on top of him Hizdahr slumped to the floor, his behind and pride spent at the expense of his Queen’s pleasure. Dany, shaking with excitement grabbed his still harden cock in between her legs and guided it inside her womanhood. As if she was riding Drogon himself through the clouds Dany rode Daario Naharis were he lay as Missandei looked on.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Dany awoke to her chamber spinning around her.

_Ghiscari wine._

It had never agreed with her but it was the only wine to drink during a celebration. Sitting up upon her bed she looked around her chambers. From the her balcony and finely carved slits in the chambers walls bright orange morning sun light flooded inside.

_Early morning._

She knew. Turning her attention to the bed she found Missandei laying naked at her side but no sign of Daario or Hizdahr. Dany couldn't blame them, after what she had commended them to do things would be awkward between the both of them. But she didn’t care, ruling had been a stressful affair and ever since taking up residence in Meereen she had been plagued with problem after problem. The Wise Masters rebelling against her, the sons of the Harpy and their shadow war against her rule. Times had been hard but she, the blood of the Dragon had prevailed. Her armies had smashed the Wise Masters and her dragons hand burnt their cities to the ground. She had weeded out the Harpy, plucked off its wings and cast it into the fire. Meereen was hers now, to rule, but it was not Meereen she wanted but the Seven Kingdoms, her Seven Kingdoms. Stepping out of bed Dany grabbed a unopened scroll left on her work table and strolled out onto the balcony. Still naked and in her natural beautiful Dany could feel the fresh and humid early mornings air grace her skin. As an orange sun kissed sky broke above Dany took a moment to look over the city of Meereen, a city she had taken through right of conquest, but above all a city free from slavery. Leaning on the balconies edge Dany broke the scrolls seal and read. It was a progress report from the Meereen city ship yards. She had ordered a grand fleet be built to carry her and her army to Westeros but progress was slow and the fleet seemed as if it would take a good part of a year to be finished.

_Gods my Kingdoms need me._

“Your grace?” Dany turned around to find Daario, to cups of water in his hands.

“Daario, where were you?”

“I went to get some water your grace, would you like some?”

“Thank you” Dany said cautiously accepting his water. “You’ve not put anything is this have you? for what I made you do last night” Daario wondered beside her and leaned over the balcony edge in thought. Dany sneaking glimpses of his behind.

“I would never do that to you my Queen, I may not have liked it I admit....but if it made you happy then I am happy”

“That’s kind of you to say, so you'd do it again if I commanded it” Daario stood tall before her.

“I would do anything you command of me your grace” Dany smiled.

“How was Hizdahr’s behind?” She joked.

“As much as I hate Hizdahr I’ll admit... I’ve had by cock inside worse” Dany smiled and looked over the city. “The city feels peaceful with the Harpys gone, I only hope it can stay like this after you move on to Westeros”

“That’s if I ever get to Westeros” Dany said handing him the scroll.  “I need a fleet, I need ships”

“We will find the ships my Queen” Daario said handing the scroll back to her and comforting her from behind.

“My Kingdoms are being ruled by a Queen who beds women and who’s house sigil is a Rose”

“Patients my Queen, before long you will have your ships, you will sail to Westeros and conquer every Kingdom before you, before long your enemies will bow before you as you sit upon the Iron throne and I will be by your side” Daario gifted her kiss and pressed himself up against her, his cock hard.

_You’re not coming with me to Westeros._

His words would prove a problem for the future but for now Dany could keep him strung along. Feeling his cock pressed up against her in response she rubbed her buttocks gently up against him. It was not long before Daenerys found herself lifted up onto the tips of her toes and bent over the balconies edge gazing down upon the city she ruled with Daario's cock inside her. Moaning and with a bit lip she dropped her scroll and watched as it floated down the side of the great Pyramid, disappearing into the streets below.


	3. Justice and Mercy

Upon a hill in a snow covered clearing of the wolfs wood Sansa Stark stood in wait for her guards to bring forth a prisoner for execution. She watched as they dragged him from his horse. Landing face first in the freezing snow with his hands bound by rope she calmly waited for him to be dragged up the hill and placed before her. He was a skinny, dirty man with an eye missing, but even more surprising was that he donned an old and worn out set of Lannister amour, its crimson faded and its gold slashed and scraped. Sansa found it surprising, not that he wore it so proudly but that he had lasted so long in the North wearing it. Any true Northern would have ended him on the spot. But he was one of many Sansa knew, after the battle of Winterfell most of Cersei’s army had retreated south but many units got cut off from the main army column and fled into the wolfs wood to rage a guerrilla war against her rule, in the name of their Queen. She had not taken the threat of them seriously at first, she had been warned and she had payed the price. Ever since Myranda died she had spent the last two years weeding them out of her lands. Some come forth and surrendered after Cersei’s defeat, of which she allowed safe passage to the south. However, the ones that fought on felt the cold Valyrian steel of her great sword ‘Ice’ the same her father, Lord Eddard had used to dispense justice. Before her he knelt before the chopping block which one of the guards had planted deep into the snow. Donning a thick wolf fur cloak, brown leather boots, fur gloves and a dark blue wool and leather laced dress Sansa Stark gripped the cold steel hilt of Ice and pulled it fee of its fury sheath held by one of her guards and planted this finely pointed end deep into the ice at her feet. Cold faced and dutiful Sansa stood tall, her back straight and her head held high. She was commanding yet graceful and beautiful, her bright Tully autumn burnt hair rained down her right shoulder in an elegantly braided state, holding her blade close.

“Do you know why you are here sir?” She asked of him. The man looked up at her with an empty eye socket and a eye filled with what she could only describe as madness. He smiled.

“I fight in the Queen’s army, I fight for the true” the man replied.

“You fight for a lost cause” Sansa asserted.

“Some could have said the same of house Stark after the red wedding my lady” He had a point she could admit but that was different. “The cause is never truly lost lady Stark” Sansa paused for a moment.

“You are here for the murder of thirteen men, six women and a child as well as multiple rapes, pillagings and setting fire to private property…”

“My lady..”

“I’m not finished” Sansa asserted.

“…and trying to insight rebellion”

“You can’t say anything to me about rebellion my lady..why you and the murdering whore…”

“That murdering whore is our Queen…you dare to insult our Queen?”

“The only Queen I serve is that of House Lannister”

“House Lannister is dead, I and the Queen made it so” The man laughed.

“That is why the Lionesses Dawn approaches” The man giggled. Looking up at her guards Sansa ordered him to the chopping block. Carrying out the man’s execution in the name of Queen Margaery and in the sight of the old gods and men Sansa sentenced the man to die. Swinging Ice above her head as the man laughed Sansa brought the blade down upon the mans neck killing him at an instant.

“A justice to long in the coming my lady, the man was clearly mad” The guard said as she handed him back her house’s ancestral great sword.

‘Agreed” Sansa said deep in thought, his final words running through her mind.

_The Lionesses Dawn Approaches._  

With the execution over Sansa returned to Winterfell. For the better most part of a day she rode her stallion in the company of her guards, donned proudly in brown Stark amour and wielding glistening steel swords and shields branded with the dire wolf of House Stark. Through snow covered woods and ice coated fields they rode until she glimpsed the huddled towers of Winterfell upon the horizon, the blinding low laying winters sun descending behind her home. Reaching the main gate by nightfall Sansa rode into the main courtyard and dismounted. With a serving boy taking her horse into the stables that had once served as the kennel house under the Boltons Sansa, accompanied by two guards made her way into the great hall. Inside the great hearth burned and hissed as a serving girl threw fresh logs onto the fires, feeding it like a hungry animal, something she could relate to, it had been almost a whole day since she had eaten anything and she feared her stomach would start a rebellion of its own if she didn't eat soon. But upon walking into the great hall it was not the hearths warmth which graced her skin and warmed her frost bitten fingers which captured her attention, nor her stomach, nor the enticing assortment of fresh fruit, roasted meats and steamed vegetables which lay out on the table, for a moment non of it mattered, all that mattered was the sight before her. Sitting on a bench before the food was Robb, her pride and joy stuffing his face with a pork pie, his favourite food Sansa had noted just as any mother would. Sitting along side him, helping him with his food was another, a woman, a whore, one of the most beautiful women Sansa had ever laid eyes on. Robb turned his head as quick as a cat and clocked her as she approached the table.

“Mother” Robb called jumping down off the bench and clumsily running into her arms. Sansa smiled.

“Did you miss me sweetheart?” Sansa asked as she held him close. Robb pulled back from her embrace and nodded without a word. Looking at him Sansa couldn't help but marvel in how much he had grown. The past two years since the rebellion had flown by, Robb was no longer a baby but a toddler, he would soon be a boy and then a man, a good man not unlike his father. Kissing him upon the fore head Sansa took a moment to gazed at his features. Pale skin, black hair and blue eyes. The features of house Bolton, of Ramsay Bolton. Every time Sansa looked closely at him she could see him, a monster.

_House Bolton is dead, Robb is a Stark and will grow to be a good man, an honourable man just like his father and grandfather._

“Me and Ros played hide and seek today” Robb muttered with a smile.

“Did you now? and who was better at it?” Robb’s smile grew bigger, almost giggling to himself.

“Me” Sansa laughed and looked to Ros.

“He has a talent for it my lady” Ros said from the bench. Sansa turned back to her son.

“Well your going to have to show me how to be as good as you, I was never any good at it”

“I can show you now”

“Eat your pie first and maybe we can have a game tonight” Sansa told him, afterwards he raced back to the table to finish his food much to Sansa and Ros’s amusement.

“Would you like to join us my lady?” Ros asked, her voice soft and her words inviting.

“I will soon…do you have the flowers I asked for?”

Before she knew Sansa found herself descending down the ice coated steps of Winterfells exterior wall, down into the godswood. The wood itself was beginning to look much better then before, ever since she burn’t it down to delay her wedding to Ramsay Bolton she had ordered the trees be replanted and so far the results were beginning to show. Life was returning to the godswood despite the harsh winter snows which blanketed the North, even the weirwood tree was recovering, its once burned and hollowed out shell had regained its whiten bark, red buds had begun springing up on its branches and its ominous looking face had returned almost as if somebody had carved it a new. But Sansa didn't care for it, she didn’t care for the godswood, it was cold and dull but it was part of the North nevertheless and had someone very special buried in it. As an emerald, ruby and gold aurora danced across the nights sky, illuminating the fresh white snow at her feet Sansa Stark laid a bundle of roses before Myranda’a grave and replaced the old, rotting bunch with a new. Every month she had laid a fresh bundle of roses and every month she was reminded. Reminded at how selfish and stupid she had been, reminded at how badly she had treat Myranda in her final days. She wanted to say a pray but she could bring herself to it.

_The old gods have never looked out for me, first my father is killed, then I am held a captive, then I am married off to a monster. Where were the old gods then, where were they when I needed them, where were they when Myranda lay dying in my arms._

It was all Sansa ever felt when she visited Myranda’s grave, pain, pain and regret but as with her duties as warderness she would conduct them as is her duty, as is her birth right.

_I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell._

 

* * *

 

Later that night within the privacy of her chambers Sansa lay naked upon the wolf pelts of her bed. Moaning and squirming, Sansa gripped the wooden frame at the back of her bed and curled her toes as a womans gentle tongue graced her clit, sending shivering bolts of pleasure through her spine and igniting a fire within her loins. Short of breath and with the nerves in her legs and hips jittery from the sex Sansa gazed down and run her hands through Ros’s autumn burnt braided hair. Ros was a whore Sansa had always know even before she left for Kings Landing, Ros had previously rode south with her brother Robb during his rebellion, but after the red wedding she escaped and managed to flee back north, earning coin by pleasuring men at inn sides and taverns of all kinds along the Kings road. Even as Sansa lay, at the mercy of her tongue she could still remember the first time she had laid eyes on her, of the first time they had kiss and fucked. She was a whore she knew, a whore that had once belonged to Theon and her brother Robb but that didn’t matter to her, they were both dead but Ros lived and she belonged to her now. Tugging at her braid Ros glanced her eyes up towards her. Making eye contact Ros increased the soft thrusting motions of her tongue until Sansa could no longer take it.

“Do you like that my lady?” Ros asked sensually.

“Hhmmm I do” Sansa replied, her head resting back on the pillow behind her.

“Then I think you’ll like this as well” Lifting Sansa’s spread open legs over her shoulders Ros slid the edge of her tongue inside her womanhood while keeping up a gentle thrusting motions against her clit. The move made Sansa squirm and bite down on her lip. Sansa always spent the day ordering people about and trying to project power to both lords and commoners alike, for one it was nice to be submissive. Before long Sansa’s climax come upon her like an almighty storm, sending her cheeks into a flushed mess, her brow into a coastline of sweat and her back into an archway upon the wolf pelts.

“AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” Sansa cum and slid down back into the pelts only for Ros and come up from in between her legs and snog her some more.

“Did you enjoy that my lady?” Ros asked, a smirked upon her lips.

“To say I enjoyed it would be quiet the understatement” Sansa giggled, out of breath, her skin soaked in sweat.

“Good... now that will five dragons my lady” Ros playfully told of her.

“What? I’m not paying you” Sansa laughed.

“Why ever not my lady?” Ros asked as she rolled off Sansa onto the sheets, laying on her stomach. Sansa turned onto her side.

“Because I’m the warderness of the North, I do as I like” Sansa replied, her finger rolling down the crevice of Ros’s lush behind.

“Your brother was King in the North, am I suppose to be impressed?” Sansa smirked and took a moment to think of a reply.

“If that does not impress you you can take joy in the fact get to fuck the beautiful woman in the North, I bet thats something you couldn’t get from the King in the North”

“So true my lady, your brother Robb much his preferred cock inside Theon Greyjoy then me” Sansa smiled and held Ros close.

“You never speak of my brother, tell me how was he? was he happy…before he died?” Ros reflected on the past.

“Robb was very happy, he was winning the war against the Lannisters, he and Theon were in love if I do say so myself and I had agreed to birth a child for the two of them” Sansa smiled.

“I always thought they were far to close, even as boys…” Sansa reflected. “Bastard Lannisters”

“House Lannister is no more my lady, both you and Queen Margaery saw to that” Ros said granted her a kiss.

“I guess so”

“Let us forget such things my lady, I do believe you have not pleasure me yet” Ros said climbing on top of her once more, her tits pressed up against Sansa’a own as they lock lips and tongues in a union of flesh. Suddenly a knock come upon the door.

“What is it?” Sansa asked.

“My lady sorry to disturb you but we have a group of travellers at the main gate, they are requesting a place to say for the night”

“Tell them they may sleep in the great hall until morning” Sansa ordered, not wanting to leave Ros’s side.

“But my lady someone is with them, someone you may not like”

 

Moments later Sansa Stark made her way down the great staircase to the great hall. With only a thick wolf pelted fur cloak to cover her naked body from the cold and eyes of men and small dagger hung from her hip Sansa made her way into the great hall. Inside stood a hooded man donned in a black thick cloak and what looked to be a abnormal Maester’s chain hung around his neck.

_This man is not a Maester._

Cold faced and commanding Sansa approached the man, fours guards at her side.

_Winterfell is mine, I am its Lady, House Stark is not weak._

Stood before the man Sansa eyed him up and down in full knowledge of who he was from the guard.

“You will remove your hood Qyburn” Sansa demanded. Slowly Qyburn removed his hood and granted Sansa a polite smile and respectful bow of his head.

“Lady Sansa..... the honour is all mine” His tone of voice was humble, the same humbleness he afforded Cersei Lannister at one time. Back when she had been a captive in Kings Landing Qyburn was always there in the background just like Lancel.

_Qyburn probably didn’t make it into Cersei’s bed, although nothing would surprise me when it come to her._

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t throw you in a cell” Sansa threatened. Qyburn smiled.

“The war is over my lady, Cersei is gone and house Lannister along with her. I am sworn to Queen Margaery now as are you” Qyburn was right, after Lancel surrendered Margaery had pardoned all those who had allied with Cersei on the condition they swear loyalty to her, Qyburn was one of those to swear loyalty. Sansa would have loved nothing but to ram a dagger through his throat for the crimes he had committed underneath the Red Keep, experimenting on living men, women and children alike. But Sansa knew she was a Stark and to kill him would be a dishonourable thing to do.

"My guards say you have others with you?”

“Indeed my lady, there are fifteen of us” Qyburn smiled.

“Fifteen? who are they?”

“Students and learners my lady, we are heading North to study the aurora” Sansa eyed him once more, something about Qyburn felt off to her. 

“You and your followers may sleep in the great hall tonight….But I want all of you gone by first light tomorrow”

“Of course lady Stark.... thank you, I am glad to see the past is behind us” Qyburn said with a bow.

“Consider this a mercy Maester, we may serve the same Queen but I have not forgotten” Turning around Sansa left the great hall for the warmth of her chambers, a nagging feeling at the back of her mind.


	4. A Rose and Her Council

From high above the winter snows descended upon Kings Landing, coating the streets, roof tops and peoples of the Seven Kingdoms in a soft layer of frozen white. From the highest balcony of her chambers Margaery Tyrell watched the snowflakes fall. One by one, millions of them coating her Seven Kingdoms in winter or at least the Northern and Central areas from what the Pycelle had told her. The lower regions of the Reach and Dorne had so far been untouched by the snows, but even there winter had taken its icy grip upon the land. Free of her clothes Margaery allowed the cold winters wind to caress her naked body and to blow her brown locks of hair wildly around her head. It granted her smooth and flawless skin a freshness, one that she hoped would seep deep into her soul. Stepping out on to the balcony Margaery felt the cold crunch of snow at the bottom of her foot. Out on the baloney in all her natural beauty her Margaery shivered as the snowflakes landed upon her warm and youthful body, melting at an instant. It was a strange sensation, to be cold, to shiver uncontrollably down to the bone. All she had known growing up was summer, of hot, humid afternoons by the waters edge trying to keep cool, of green grass, fruits trees and of the sun, the yellow ball of fire which had made it all so possible. As she rested her hands upon the snow which had piled up upon her balconies edge Margaery felt a sense of disbelief at the wall of white before her eyes. Down below Kings Landing was covered in the winters blizzards. To her right she could see the candle lights of sailers who’s ships had become suck in the layer of ice which had claimed the Blackwater for its own. Gone was the summer, something a Rose needed to survive.

The next morning the snows had stopped and a cold sun light allowed itself into her chambers. Donning a thick sapphire and rose patterned dress with a light silk scarf which hunger from her shoulders and with her brown locks braided down her back, Queen Margaery made her way to the small council chambers. The two Queens guard at her either side donned in emerald steel and brandishing the gold Rose of house Tyrell upon their chest plates. Approaching the small council chamber a serving boy opened the tall oak doors. Inside her small council awaited her, sat at a strong oak carved table they rose one by one. First Varys, her Master of Whispers, Pycelle the Grand Maester she could not trust, Tyene Sand, Oberyn Martell's bastard daughter, one of the sand snakes and her Master of Ships.

_As beautiful as ever._

Margaery thought to herself as she passed her by, granting her smirk along the way. Last to rise was Petyr Baelish, grinning as always while he donned the gold sigil of Queen’s Hand upon his tunic.

“Queen Margaery your beauty fills us with hope on such a cold and unforgiving winters day”

“Thank you Lord Baelish” Margaery thanked him politely.

“I agree my Queen, this winter could last years, you are the only one who can guide us through it” Tyene added. The attention pleased her she had to admit to herself.

“Thank you everyone, shall we begun” With the nod of her head the councillors took their seats and got down to the business of running the kingdom.

“How fairs our food supplies for the winter?” Margery asked.

“We have more then enough weet in our stores to last the next five years my Queen and with the our friends in Dorne unaffected by the snows the regular shipments of fruits, vegetables and salted meats should keep us going” Lord Baelish answered.

“What about the high lords and the commoners?” Margaery asked.

“My uncle Doran has made it a personal mission of his to see the Kingdoms are fed, and from what I’ve have heard from your father he is planning to do the same” Tyene Sand interrupted, her brown Dornish eyes looking deep into Margaery’s own.

“Lord Edmure is still rebuilding house Tully but he says he has the supplies he needs for the long haul, Lord Arryn's keeper also says the same of the Vale and your close friend Lady Sansa seems to be fine all the way up North” Pycelle told her.

“And as I recall the Westerlands and now under the control of your father my Queen and the Stormlands are still under your direct control seeing as the Baratheons are no more” Petyr finished.

“And what about the commoners?” Margaery asked. Petyr smiled.

“My Queen the commoners can take care of themselves” Lord Petyr’s words were cold yet true Margaery knew. The topic of conversation soon turned to other things.

“How is our debt to the Iron Back fairing?” Margaery asked. Grand Maester Pycelle, now acting as Master of Coin as well opened his log book and glanced through the crowns finances.

“It's coming down at good rate my Queen, the cuts to crown spending and increased taxes on traded goods from the free cities have been painful on our ship building efforts, but judging from the latest levels of debt we should be able to start spending again soon” Pycelle told her.

“How much do we owe?” Margaery asked.

“One Million, two hundred and sixty dragons, down significantly from the four million dragons inherited from Cersei Lannister” Margaery glowed at the news.

“That's wonderful Grand Maester, this means we can begun to increase the building of the new royal fleet”

“Are you sure that is wise your grace? we still have debt to pay off, better to pay it off I should think” Pycelle’s words were laced with cheek, almost as if he knew better.

“The crown is allowed to have some debt Grand Maester”

“Of course but..” Margaery interrupted him.

“…but nothing, the Iron Islands are still in open rebellion against my rule. I need a fleet Grand Maester, I need to take back what is mine” Margaery eyed her councillors. “I don’t want the other Kingdoms to get any idea’s”

“They will not your grace” Petyr Baelish assured her.

“Your grace speaking of the Iron Islands I bring fresh news” Lord Varys said, calmly entering the conversation. “It would appear Lord Balon is dead” Margaery was surprised at the news.

“How did he died?”

“Fell your grace…….from one of the towers of castle Pyke during a storm”

“Terrible way to go” Pycelle commented.

“Lord Balon was a traitor, he got what was coming to him” Margaery declared to the councils agreement.

“True words your grace but this could potentially become a problem for us”

“How so my lord?”

“It would appear his daughter Yara Greyjoy, the sister of Theon Greyjoy has been crowned Queen of the Islands” Tyene laughed.

“She will feel the cold steel of our Queens executioners blade in time”

“If only that we’re so…..but it would appear she has abandon the islands” Varys said.

“How long ago was this?” Margaery asked.

“Oh... some two weeks past to this day, my little birds say she captured a prisoner during her fathers ordered raid on the shield islands I told you about, any how after her crowning she spoke with the prisoner and soon after that she abandoned the isles, took every fighting man she could find and the entirety of the Iron fleet with her”

“Lord Varys speaks the truth my Queen, Dornish fishermen returning to the mainland have reported seeing the Iron fleet sailing along the southern coast of Dorne and disappearing into the east” Tyene added.

“Where is she going?”

“I do not know my Queen” Tyene replied.

“Actually your grace I have my own theory as to where she may have gone”

“Please..do share this wild theory with us lord Varys” Petyr urged in a mocking manner.

“I have heard things…..whispers and reports from the crown’s little birds in the far east. They tell stories my Queen, stories of Daenerys Targaryen and her three dragons” Petyr chuckled.

“You really expect us to believe in rumour and gossip my lord”

“No…I expect you to believe in the crowns own spy’s your hand”

“You told me Daenerys Targaryen was nothing to worry about” Margaery said.

“I did….some months ago, but now….I’ve heard updated whispers that she has defeated the Wise Masters of both Astapor and Yunkai and freed the region from slavery. Naturally it would only make sense for her to turn her gaze to Westeros now” Margaery paused in thought. “But I also have heard other whispers that say she is having the same problem as us in that she needs more ships to carry her army west…but if the Iron fleet were to aid her, if Yara Greyjoy was to join her forces with her…”

“….She could become a serious threat to my rule” Margery muttered. “Lord Varys can you make this problem go away?”

“In what way your grace?”

“She’s asking if we can have her killed my lord” Petyr interrupted.

“If that is what you command your grace I will make it so…but assassins are not cheap” Margeary rose from the council table and looked out of the orange and green stain glass windows that that looked across the narrow sea.

“Pay them whatever they ask……I don’t know if she has three dragons or not but if what you say is true Lord Varys then she is a threat, a threat which needs to be taken out”

“As you wish your grace” Varys said with a bow of his head.

“I guess that should be everything” Pycelle muttered.

“There is one other point of business I need to mention, news from Casterly Rock or should I say what is left of Casterly Rock after the sacking by the Tyrell army” Varys said.

“What is it?” Margaery turned back to her council.

“It concerns the former Queens body your grace….it has been stolen” Margeary erupted at the news.

“WHAT?”

“Queen Cersei’s body your grace.... it has been stole…..somebody broke into the Lannister crypts just after midnight and stole her body”

“By the gods” Pycelle said with disgust.

“Who stole her body?” Tyene asked.

“Sycophants most likely or loyalist’s" Pycelle speculated.

“This is of no surprise to me my Queen, Cersei was a vile woman, hated throughout the Seven Kingdoms by all but a few, those who were loyal to her where fanatical. I would suggest Lancel Lannister but I believe he saw his end over the edge of your balcony” Petyr said.

“I sent guards to protect the crypts to prevent this from happening” Margaery said, clearly frustrated. 

“Yes but guards sent by your brother the Lord Commander” Varys pointed out.

_Loras? where is he?_

“Where is my brother?”

“With his serving boy most likely” Margaery thought for a moment.

“Send someone out to find the body, I’m going to find my brother”

_And rip his balls off._

 

Sometime later Margaery found herself outside her brothers chambers. Leaving her Queen’s guard behind Margaery made her way inside. Inside upon the bed she found her brother, naked and sweaty, his cock deep within the behind of Olyver, a serving boy who works in the brothel of Kings Landing, one of Lord Baelish’s brothels.

_He is a whore, call him what he is._

“Loras” Margaery said much to his surprise.

“SIS…TE.RRRRR” Loras Tyrell cried in surprise as he released his seed within Olyver’s smooth skinned behind. Margaery rolled her eyes and opened the red silk curtains of his room.

“Brother, is that all you do.... fuck?”

“How else do I keep warm during the winter sister?” Loras said as he pulled his cock out of the Olyver’s behind.

“Your grace” Olyver said with a smile. His strong jaw lined smile and deep blue eyes smiling at her. Margaery eyed him and then looked back at her brother.

“Your arse must be getting awfully sore Olyver, it is the only place I see my brothers cock these days”

“I can’t complain your grace…..Loras has quite the cock” He smirked at her.

“Why are you here sister?” Loras asked while pulling on his pants.

“Cersei’s body is gone”

“What?”

“Yes gone, taken by some fanatics” Margaery explained, her frustration visible.

“Calm sister, I will get it back”

“It’s to late, Varys is sending someone to retrieve the body, but you are the Lord Commander of the Kings Guard and I expect you at every small council meeting. do you understand?” Loras took her hand.

“Of course sister, I’m sorry” She dropped his hand.

“Good, see that it doesn't happen again” Margaery said before storming out of the her brothers chambers. Olyver laying upon the bed as a woman would. Later that night she returned to her chambers. With her head hurting from the days small council meeting Margaery was met with a surprising sight upon her bed.

“My Queen, you like the bad pussy?” Tyene Sand lay naked upon her bed, her olive skinned beauty and exotica on display for her Queen. Soft skin, round tits, perky bum and eyes she could get lost in. Margaery hated to admit it but the sand snakes beauty rivalled even that of even Sansa Stark herself.

“I like pussy, wether I like it bad are not is up for debate” Tyene giggled and rose from her bed. Pouring the two a cup of wine Tyene stood by her side and watched as Margaery drank.

“Come my Queen lets play”

“I’m not in mood” Tyene kissed her.

“I know what troubles you my Queen, forget about the dragon girl, forget about the dead bitch’s body, you are our Queen, you will see us through the winter and rule us until your old and grey” Margaery smiled.

“I’m still not in the mood” Tyene kissed her again.

“You can say that as much as you like when your tits have dropped and that beautiful bum of yours sags” Margaery giggled at her words.

_She has a point._

Later that night Margaery sat naked upon the edge of her bed as Tyene pleasured her womanhood. Orgasmic from her lips and shivering from her tongue just as she had done the night before on the balcony Margaery closed her eyes and thought of another, another with autumn burn’t hair, a Stark she missed very much.


	5. A Squire, A Knight and a Missing Body

The Lannister Crypts underneath Casterly Rock were a cold and forgotten place. Covered in dust, cobwebs and centuries of Lannister family history Podrick Payne made his way through the cold hard stone walled central burial chamber, a fiery torch to light his way. One by one he passed them by, coffins, crypts and statues alike containing the long dead relatives of Lannister past, everyone of them coated and wrapped within faded and worn Lannister gold, mined from the depths of the Rock itself. Podrick found it fitting in a way, just as house Lannister had faded from the world so to did the gold.

_The Lannisters certainly liked their gold, didn’t do them much good in the end though._

Through one burial chamber and into another Podrick navigated his way through the maze of death. The crumbling statues of Lannister past starring at him, watching him, judging him as if he did not belong, as if he was not worthy to be within their presence. Down a cramped circular staircase Pod descended with an uneasy feeling in his gut. By the time he reached the last step the crypt had grown colder. The ceiling dripped water and the walls almost glistened as he shone his torch close. He took a moment to admire it.

“Podrick? what are you doing?” A woman demanded of him. Pod swung himself around.

“Lady Brienne?” Pod stuttered. Before her Brienne of Taarth stood proudly and unfazed. Donned and clad in slivery steel armour from neck to foot, a steel sword at her hip as well as a dagger Pod shined his flaming torch to her face. Illuminating her somewhat sharp and unlady like features, Pod took a moment to marvel at her. Her golden hair short and combed back, her skin pale and soft yet somewhat battle hardened at the same time. Brienne loomed high above him, her stature tall, confident and commanding, her arms, shoulders and muscles built for fighting, built for war. She truly was a beauty to behold, a woman strong and brave, a woman Pod would like to get out of her amour. Even women like lady Brienne needed pleasure and comfort. Pod couldn't help but stare deep into her ocean blue eyes, even as she give him a strange look.

“Podrick? Pod? Are you alright?” Pod snapped out of his trans.

“Of… course my lady, I’ve just never seen a wall glisten so much before” Brienne looked to the wall behind him.

“Were deep inside Casterly Rock, there's gold within those walls”

"Oh right”

“Damn Lannisters, they lived their lives in gold and they want to be buried in the stuff as well”

“True my lady….I thought you where at Cersei Lannisters coffin?”

“I was….until I got talking to the crypt keeper, he said he saw who took Cersei’s body”

“Then shouldn’t you be asking him?” Pod asked. 

“He wanted gold first and you were taking forever, have you got it?”

“Of course my lady” Pod pulled out a small bag of coin and handed it to her.

“Hopefully this will make him talk” Brienne placed the coin in her pocket “If not I’ll rip his head off” Brienne joked. Following her through the crypts Podrick watched her bum as she walked, with a bit lip he let his mind wonder. He imagined pushing her up against the cold stone and kissing her neck, he imagined his hand sliding down underneath her amour and sliding it off along with her small clothes, he imagined taking her bent over one of the coffins, the two of them defiling the ancestral remains of house Lannister together. But some how Brienne didn't strike him as that kind of woman, nor was he that kind of man. Eventually they met with the crypt keeper, a wrinkled old man with a hunched back, no teeth and a lantern torch. Behind him an unmarked crypt, the stone coffins top smashed and former queen Cersei’s body missing.

“Your the crypt keeper?” Pod asked.

“I am, not that anyone has cared up till now” The man spat on the stone floor.

“I have your payment sir but first I need to know what you saw” Brienne explained. The man leaned back on the crypt behind him.

“Well ma lady I saw the men who took the body, there was about five of them, all hooded and cloaked in red with some kind of sigil on them which I couldn't make out”

“Did you see who they were?”

“That depends on how good the pay is” The man said, eyeing the bag.

“You’ll get your gold once you tell us everything”

“There was a man leading them, he was ordering them about and telling them to be careful with the body”

“What kind of man?” Brienne asked.

“I don’t know, just some man in black robes, he looked like a maester but different”

“Did he have a name?” Brienne asked.

“He did.....but I'm not going to tell you till you give me that gold” Pod watched as Brienne tensely eyed him and threw the bag of gold over to him. Catching it the man opened the bag and started counting the money inside.

“Give me the name” Brienne demanded. The crypt keeper looked up and smiled at her.

“How important is his name?” He asked.

“I’m investigating this on behalf of her grace Queen Margaery, so I would say the name is very important”

“So the Queen would most likely hold you responsible if you failed to recover the body?”

“Maybe…but your going to give the name of that man” The man laughed.

“Oh I’ll give you the name… for a fuck” The man eyed her up and down.

“I beg your pardon sir?” Brienne answered.

“You heard me, I wanna fuck you lady Brienne” The man laughed much the Pods annoyance. Brienne grit her teeth. “You want the name? get yourself out of that suit of armour and let me stick ma prick in ya….. don’t worry, I’ll try not to put a bastard in ya” The man laughed. Overwhelmed by anger at the way he spoke to her Pod dropped his torch and drew his dragger, lunging at the man he held the cold steel to his throat and pinned him up against the dark stone wall.

“Tell her the name of the man who gave the orders or I will cut your fucking prick off before it gets anywhere near my lady” Pod threatened, his voice laced with fury.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night inside a private room at the Lions Coast Inn just outside of Lannisport, Podrick sat writing. A letter updating the Queen and Sir Loras as to the progress they have made regarding the hut for Cersei Lannisters missing body. Finishing the letter pod melted some candle wax and poured it over the letter, sealing it with a stamp, the Sun and Moon crest of house Taarth pressed into the wax. Handing it to a serving girl who had been taking flirty peeks at him all evening, battering her eyes and smirking at him as he handed her the letters to be send off using the Taverns Ravens. As she left for the last time Brienne made her way into the room and closed the door behind her.

“My lady, I’ve sent off that report like you said, no doubt the Queen will be pleased”

“Queen Margaery will not be pleased until we capture those responsible” Brienne took a seat on the edge of his bed, a cup of water in her hand.

“This Qyburn, what do you know about him?” Pod asked.

“I know that he was one of Cersei’s supporters during the rebellion” She removed her right boot. “I know that he took living men, women and children and experimented on them down the black cells underneath the red keep” Brienne removed her left boot.

“What kind of experiments?”

“Gods know, all I know is that after Cersei died he fled Kings Landing and no one has ever heard of him, until now”

“Why do you think Qyburn stolen Cersei’s body?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care to be quite honest, all I care about its killing him in name of our Queen and returning Cersei’s body”

“Of course my lady”

The pair lingered for a moment in silence, Pod broke it.

“Seeing as we are heading North after him my lady I wanted to gave you something” Walking over to an adjoining door Pod opened it into another room. Inside the centre of the second room was a wooden tube filled to the brim with fresh hot water. The steam radiating up from the calm and inviting waters and disappearing into the cold air above. “I ordered the servants draw you up a bath my lady” Brienne smiled.

“Pod” Brienne walked towards the tubes side. “You shouldn't have”

“You’ve been working very hard my lady and seeing as we are to be heading North soon its only right you should get to enjoy a hot bath before hand” Brienne smirked for a moment, clearly happy with that Pod had done.

“Pod you shouldn’t…” Brienne said only for Pod to interrupt her.

“I should have my lady, you deserve it far more then any other knight” The two looked at one another, Brienne smirking right at him, then she rolled her eyes.

“Pod” She approached him. “I know what your up to” As Brienne moved closer to him he moved back as well.

“My lady?”

“The hot bath, the complements, the….way you stare at my bum whenever I walk in front of you, the way you threatened to cut off that mans prick today when he told me he wanted to fuck me” Pod pressed his back up against the door.

“I do not stare at your bum when you walk my lady” Pod nervously replied looking down at the floor.

“Pod” Brienne said with a smile.

“Ok maybe I do stare at your bum a little my lady”

“It was more then a little bit in the crypts” Brienne corrected him.

“So what? You have the most beautiful bottom is Westeros my lady” Pod awkwardly blurted out, only to be met by a light laugh and red cheeks from Brienne herself.

“Podrick” Brienne said resting her hand on his shoulder. “I’m…......very flattered that you find me attractive, not many young men do, but you are my squire”

“My lady….. its not uncommon for a knight to have sexual relations with a squire”

“You’ll find most of those squires don’t have a choice in the matter, say you weren't my squire but one of a big hairy man and he told you to drop your pants and bend over for him..I doubt you’d like it” Pod smirked.

“I guess so my lady…but to drop your pants and bend you over would be..... quiet something” Brienne blushed and then broke into a cocky smile. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“I doubt you’d be able to handle me” Her words excited him.

“I’m always up for a challenge my lady……let me pleasure you” Brienne lingered on his words.

“I’ll think about it” Her words filled him with joy. “But for now I need to take a bath and then afterwards sleep, we’ll be traveling North tomorrow and the snows are far heavier up their so wrap up warm”

“Of course my lady” Pod watched as she walked away before leaving the room himself. Closing the door behind him Pod could still feel a sense of excitement coming from his manhood.

_Finally she knows, she knows I like her and she seems interested._

But just before going to pack Pod noticed something, a hole in the door. Peeking through Podrick watched and Brienne the beauty underdressed for her bath. Removing her steel plated amour and laying her sword on the bed Pod watched as she removed the rest of her clothes. Eventually he gazed her natural beauty, a tall and strong body build, toned shoulders, arms and back, a flat stomach which lightly displayed a set of abs at her stomach. Her legs were as fine and smooth as any womans yet as strong as the base of a oak tree. Brienne’s tits where rounded yet uniform and her bum soft, firm and inviting. Her skin as fair and clear as any high Westerosi maiden with the exception of a hand full of battle scars. Podrick felt himself hardened as she descended into the bath tubes waters, the hot water overflowing the edges as she soaked her head underneath the water line. Dropping his pants Pod pleasured himself to the sight of her, his cock hard and throbbing with excitement. Brienne was not like most woman Pod knew, but that did not make her any less attractive. She was as strong and cunning as a Baratheon yet as graceful and elegant as a Tyrell. She was a knight, a fighter and a woman he was proud to have leading him into the blizzard stricken North. 


	6. The Kraken and the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Let me know what you think of the story so far and leave a kudos if you enjoyed ;)

It was mid afternoon when the Iron fleet sailed into view of the slaver city. From the top deck of her ship ‘black wind’ at the head of the fleet Queen Yara Greyjoy marvelled at the great pyramid in the distance before her, a gold statue of the three headed dragon of house Targaryen perched atop the great pyramid, the dragons three heads intertwined with each other, looking down upon the conquered city triumphantly. Coated in gold and glory the dragon caught the suns bright rays, shining as a beacon of hope, a hope Yara knew she needed if she was to bring the Iron born back to it’s former glory. Leaving the Iron fleet to drift in the bay Yara sailed her ship up to the docks and requested an audience with the Dragon Queen.

“I am Yara Greyjoy, Queen of the Iron islands and I come to you as a friend”

Later that afternoon as the sun was beginning its descent down towards the horizon Yara climbed the steps of the great pyramid.

_She must at least be fit after climbing all these bloody stairs._

Yara thought to herself as she was escorted into the throne room by two unsullied, donned in black and wielding spears. Handing over her swords and dagger she took a moment to explore the throne room with her eyes, made from a bright yellow sandy brick Yara gazed up the step towards the wooden chair at its peek.

_The sea salt chair is far more impressive, I pray to the drowned god I have not come all this way for nothing._

Alone Yara paced back and forth, the forever watchful eyes of the highly trained unsullied unics watching her every move. For almost an hour she waited much to her frustration.

_Does this Queen take for a fool, if so she wouldn't be the first._

Eventually a slim, olive skinned young woman appeared at the top of the stairs from a curtain behind the wooden throne. With Naarthian black curly hair and a thin almost see through sapphire dress Yara couldn't complain about the wait.

“Yara Greyjoy?” She asked of her, her voice soft and welcoming.

“Your grace” Yara bowed her head. “You are just as beautiful as the sailers say” The woman smirked.

“I am not the Queen lady Yara” She explained.

“Then where is she?”

“She’s right here” A woman said from behind. Swinging herself around Yara stood in awe at the most beautifully stunning woman she had ever laid eyes upon. Before her in a light silk emerald dress, brown leather boots and a dragon encrusted sliver dragger at her hip Daenerys Targaryen stood. Her tantalising white gold hair tied up into a elegant bun with a golden clip, her soft blue eyes penetrating deep into Yara’s soul.

“So your the Dragon Queen?” Yara asked. With three unsullied a her side Dany replied.

“I have three Dragons if that is what you are asking, depending on if you have come to be my friend or not you may get to see them” Yara regained her confidence.

“You sound very confident your grace?”

“I am Daenerys Stromborn, I have conquered the slavers of the bay and taken their ancient cities just as I will in time take Westeros and reclaim what is mine…..I have a right to be confident” Dany declared to her. Yara smiled at her words.

_I've come to the right place._

“Thats just what I wanted to hear your grace” The women eyed each other for a moment in silence.

“Walk with me” Dany commanded. Taking a stroll through the great pyramid Yara, Dany and Missandei found themselves at the great lower balcony, over looking the city.

“My unsullied tells me you have sailed all the way from Westeros lady Greyjoy”

“Call me Yara your grace, I’ve never been one for pleasantries”

“Yara…. “ Dany corrected herself.

“I have your grace, it was a long voyage I’ll admit but nothing can stop the Iron fleet, as Queen of the Iron islands I am its commander, it is a sword upon the seas, my sword”

“I must admit it is impressive, when me and my brother where younger I used to read about Westeros, the power of the Iron fleet came up a lot”

“I hope the books spoke true of us”

“Hopefully they did…..but you are its Queen did you say? last I heard the Iron islands where part of the Seven Kingdoms?”

“No longer your grace, the Iron islands haven't been subject to the Iron throne for best part of three years now, ever since Robert Baratheon died and the Lannister bastard took the throne”

“But the Lannister bastard is now dead isn't he? and house Lannister along with him, if my reports are to be believed”

“What do your reports say?” The pair stopped and looked to each other.

“That a Tyrell woman now sits my throne…a Margaery Tyrell if I remember the name correctly” Dany said, pausing by the balconies edge over looking the city of Meereen.

“That’s why I’m here your grace….after her two bastard sons died on the throne Cersei Lannister took power for herself and started a war with the Tyrells of highgarden, but Margaery Tyrell who was married to her son fled North to Winterfell. Cersei amassed an army and marched North after her, but she was defended in battle…by Ned Starks daughter Sansa Stark. After that the pair started gaining allies, Petyr Baelish of the Vale, Doran Martell of Dorne. Before we knew it Cersei was dead, killed by her own cousin if you believe in rumours”

“How does any of this effect yourself?” Dany interrupted.

“Margery Tyrell is a powerful woman your grace, she’s politically savvy and has the support of every major house in the Seven Kingdoms”

“I have the support of a large army and three dragons” Dany confidently assured her with a smirk, gazing off to Missandei. Yara slowly approached her.

“That is why I am here your grace, your a conquer… and sooner or later your eyes will be set on the Iron throne that is yours by right. As long as Margaery Tyrell is Queen the independence of the Iron islands and the sea salt chair is under threat. But if you were Queen?” Dany smirked once more.

“What makes you think I would allow the Iron island to remain independent under my rule?”

“I will help you…I will give you my fleet to transport your army across the Narrow sea, united we can crush our enemies by sea and on land, I will declare you the Queen of Westeros and of the Iron throne but only…….if only you recognise the islands as independent and under Ironborn rule, from this day until your last” Yara declared, her words honest and truthful. Pausing for a moment Dany looked at Missandei once more and then back at Yara, then out into the bay at the Iron fleet, a float just off shore.

“How many ships is the Iron fleet comprised of?”

“One hundred warships, thirty longships and ten and two cargo ships” Yara watched as Dany lingered on the fleet, somewhat anxious at her answer.

_The Ironborn need this, I need this._

Dany finally returned to her, the women locked eyes.

“And that is all you ask of me? no offer of marriage?, I’m disappointed” Dany joked at her with a warm smile. Yara in response cocked a cocky smile and eyed her up and down.

“With an arse like yours grace that offer may be coming sooner then you think” Dany let out a laugh, her fair cheeks igniting into a blush, her tongue softly rimming her outer teeth. Missandei broke her calm dignity into a big smirk.

“I’m glad my bum is to your liking” Dany replied with a smile, a smile which filled Yara with confidence and excitement deep within. “But returning to our discussion.. I will have to speak with my advisors first”

“I understand your grace and even if you do not accept my offer, may I say it was pleasure to meet the fabled Dragon Queen in person”

“And the great Kraken of the Iron islands as well”

“You know of the Greyjoy sigil?”

“I know of all the sigil’s of my allies” With that their meeting ended and Yara left. Descending down the steps of the great pyramid Yara felt as if she had achieved something, not only for the Ironborn but for herself. She would have to wait of the Dragon Queens answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Later evening when the sun had long disappeared from the world Daenerys Targaryen retired to her private chambers. Stripping herself naked she climbed into bed, Daario waiting of her nude upon her bed, as a man should for a woman of power. On her elbows and knees and with her firm buttocks perked up Dany stared at her balcony as Daario thrust his cock in and out of her womanhood, pleasuring her with his everything. But it was not enough. Dany had always loved Daario inside of her, to feel his cock within her, to feel his cock tighten as he withdrew and spilled his seed upon the crevice of her behind. But Daario was not who she wanted, not tonight. Closing her eyes as Daario thrusted rapidly inside her with great force, her thoughts lingered on the days events, of Yara Greyjoy especially.

_With an arse like yours your grace that offer may come sooner then you think._

Yara’s words rolled through her mind, along with her cocky smile, something Dany felt a sense of excitement about whenever she pictured it in her mind. From that point onwards the thoughts of her did not stop, before long Dany imaged Yara naked, free of her amour and small clothes. She imagined what it would be like to kiss her, to snog her, to lick her breasts, clit and arse as Yara would call it. The naughty thoughts of lesbian antics spurred her on, before she knew it Dany imagined it was Yara behind her, fucking her roughly with a mans cock, gripping her bum cheeks and slapping them hard. The thoughts overwhelmed Dany. Before long she cum, not to the power of Daario’s cock but to Yara’s imaginary one in her mind. Daenerys's climax was powerful, her clit igniting like fire from the belly of one of her dragons, so much so her brow sweat, her heart raced with excitement and adrenaline and her arms and legs shook from its force. Slumping down to the bed and coming to a rest on her tits and stomach Dany caught her breath as Daario with drew his still hardened cock.

“My Queen” He kissed her and climbed further on top of her. His cock pressed up against her bum, still coated in her womans waters.

“Get out” Dany whispered.

“I’m not finished your grace”

“I don’t care if you’ve finished or not GET OUT” Dany ordered. Crawling off her bed and leaving Daario behind Dany poured herself some wine and drunk.

“Is their something wrong my Queen?” Daario asked as he gathered his small clothes.

“Nothing, I just want Missandei” Dany snapped.

“As you wish your grace” Daario left her chambers only for Missandei to arrive several minutes later. Crawling back into bed Dany pushed her bed covers to one side and lay naked, allowing the cool Meereenise night air drifting in from the bay to cool her soft, smooth and flawless skin.

“Your grace? Daario said you wanted to see me”

“I do, take off your clothes and come join me” Missandei smirked as she begun to remove her thin sapphire dress.

“Was Daario’s cock not to your liking your grace? or are you just in the mood for a womans clit tonight?”

“Both, if you would believe it” Dany said as she watched her undress and slide into bed at her side, Missandei’s leg wrapped around Dany’s own, her hand resting upon her toned flat stomach and inviting olive skinned bum perked out, the two face to face. Dany had always found Missandei somewhat sexually attractive but she found men to be more to her taste, but tonight was different, she didn't want a mans embrace or his cock but a woman, one she knew she could trust.

“I’ve been thinking about today, about our meeting with Yara, what do you think of her?” Dany asked.

“Yara?, well she’s certainly powerful, and you do need a fleet, I say you make her your ally”

“No…I mean..what do you think of her?” Dany asked, nudging her eye brows up to imply something else. Missandei looked at her for a moment then giggled, her eyes running wild with the naughty thoughts in her head, Dany could see.

“Your grace….do you want to fuck her?” Dany smirked as she slipped her wine.

“I just did, in my own mind, she had a cock, it felt like Daario’s” Missandei giggled and playful raised her legs up into the air and crossed them.

“Well she certainly does have a manly flare about her my Queen, if she dropped her pants before us now and we found a cock instead of a clit between her legs it would’t me surprise me” She giggled.

“She does have a masculine streak about her” Dany agreed.

“You know your grace if you were to fuck her it may bring more benefits then you think, outside of sexual pleasures it could make the alliance between the two of you all the more greater, this will be important for when you sail for Westeros”

“Indeed, but what about after my conquest? when I sit the Iron throne, I intended to rule seven Kingdoms not six” Missandei took a moment to think.

“You could marry her your grace?” Missandei joked much to Dany’s amusement.

“This is serious Missandei” Dany smiled.

“I am serious your grace, the both of you are very powerful and have many followers, you have a vast army and three dragons and Yara, she has a powerful fleet of ships, with houses Targaryen and Greyjoy joined together….”

“…..no one would be able to stop us” Dany said finishing her sentience, a smile upon her lips and ambition in her eyes. “But two women marrying? the laws of men would never allow it”

“But the laws of women would your grace” Her words stuck with Dany, Missandei crawled closer to her. “I believe the world is changing your grace, you freed the peoples of the bay from slavery. A usurper Queen currently sits your throne and a woman leads one of the most powerful fleets in the world. Women my Queen are in ascendancy, I say you smash the old laws of men with fire and blood so that the laws of women may flourish” Dany lingered on her words and then lent in and kissed her upon the lips.

“You are my closest friend Missandei, and as my closest friend I promise you…I will break the laws of men…with fire and blood”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Yara Greyjoy and her hardened crew of Ironborn visited a wealthy bath house not far from the great Pyramid. With strong Meereenise yellow brick walls and each bath giving off a hot, steamy haze against the already hot and humid tropical air back drop Yara and her crew stripped off their clothes and dove into the fresh waters.

_Most women would fear getting in a bath with several naked men, but I trust my men just as they trust me as their queen, but if one of them gets drunk and tries to put his cock where it doesn't belong I’ll cut it off._

For almost an hour Yara and her crew relaxed, laughed and drunk themselves silly. Relaxed against the side of the bath Yara watched as irresistibly exotic Meereenise women past her by, all of them naked, their tits calling to her. But there was only one pair of tits Yara truly wanted in this city, one arse as well. Yara had thought about her meeting with Daenerys Targaryen all night, thinking of the alliance she had proposed and the curves of her body. The dragon Queen was truly a sight of beauty, even Yara herself could admit.

_What if she turns down my alliance? what then? and what of her? she needs my ships._

The wait for a reply was agony but she would not let it spoil her day. With a Meereenise whore pouring her a fresh cup of wine and perching herself on her lap underneath the waters the doors of the bath house suddenly burst open and in streamed a column of unsullied solders. Causing a brief disruption the unsullied shouted something in a foreign tongue and before Yara knew the bath house was empty. As her Ironborn crew emerged from the waters Missandei entered to greet her. Yara rose from the water and stood proudly in front of her crew. Her pale skinned battle hardened naked body on display for all to see, fresh water dripping from her tits and rolling down her toned stomach and legs.

“What is the meaning of this?” Yara demanded.

“Apologies my lady, but Queen Daenerys wishes to see you” The news was welcomed to her, she smiled.

“Then I shall get dressed”

“Oh.. no need my lady, the Queen will join you” Her words sent her into a small internal excitement. “Your crew will have to leave though” Turning her head Yara ordered her crew to leave and then sank back underneath the safety of the water line. With them gone Dany entered, her white gold hair tied elegantly up into a bun, held in place by a dragon encrusted sliver hair clip. Hung around her shoulders and covering her body was a thick emerald silk cloth and brown leather boots on her feet. Walking up next to Missandei Dany greeted her.

“My lady” Dany said with a smile.

“My Queen” Yara replied, the smile returned.

“Do you….mind if I join you?” Yara smirked.

_I like where this is going._

“Of course not your grace, this is your city after all”

“Thank you” Yara watched as Missandei and the unsullied left the bath house. After the door slammed shut and the door locked Dany disrobed before her. As the silk dropped to the floor and Dany removed her boots Yara sat and marvelled at the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon. Dany’s skin was fair and flawless, the curves of her youthful body many, her tits the most enticing thing she had ever seen. Feeling herself moisten at the sight of her Yara watched as Dany descended into the hot steamy waters and sat before her, nothing but the water to cover their nakedness.

“I’ve thought about your offer, the Iron fleet is most impressive, the Ironborn themselves are…also impressive” Dany said, eyeing her up and down. 

“Just wait until you see us in battle my Queen”

“You have everything I need, ships to take me to Westeros, more men for my army..with our forces as one we could crush any who stand in our way” 

“Does this mean you are accepting my offer of alliance your grace?” Yara asked, Dany however lingered on her words and brushed her fingers gently through the waters surface. She looked to her.

“No… I am not accepting your offer lady Greyjoy….I mean to rule all seven kingdoms, not six, an independent Iron islands is something I cannot agree to, even with the all power of the Iron fleet offered to me” Her words struck Yara like an iron bolt from a crossbow but Yara put on a strong face.

“I’m sorry to hear you say that your grace”

“However…I do have my own offer which I would like to purpose”

“I’m listening” Yara said as she rested her arm along the baths edge.

“We join our houses…..............through marriage” Yara couldn’t believe her words.

“Marriage?”

“Yes marriage, you and me, the Dragon and the Kraken entwined into each another, with my army and three dragons and your Iron fleet our enemies would not be able to oppose us” Dany asserted. Yara for once was speechless, she turned on her side underneath the water with great interest. Looking around the bath house and then back to Dany herself.

_Is this real? How can this be real? The drowned god cannot be this kind to me._

“That is a far better offer then mine your grace but us? two women together in marriage? the laws of men would never allow it”

“The laws of men no, but the laws of women will and it will be us who will write them, our marriage together would be only the first step” Yara smirked at her words and cocked a smile.

“And here I thought you wanted to marry me for my good looks” Yara joked.

“You do have a certain….. sexual appeal I’ll not lie” Dany quipped with a raised brow. “What do you say?” Yara smirked and looked around the bath house in deep thought.

_The Iron islands for the Dragon Queen?_

“You don’t seem convinced................. let me help with that” Dany rose from the waters and stood before Yara in all her naked glory, with water dripping off the tips of her tits and rolling down across her smooth and youthful skin Yara bit her lip. “I hope I am to your liking?” Dany asked, her voice laced with sexual advance. Yara broke into a cocky smirk, horny for the dragon Queen. From the waters she rose as well and stood before her, the women eyeing each other up and down. “Kiss me” Dany ordered. Unable to resist Yara gave into her. Coming together the Kraken and the Dragon locked their lips together in one long and passionate kiss. Pulling away Yara noticed something in Dany, a lust, almost uncontrollable, Dany was not like most other women Yara knew, but she was still a woman and she knew how to handle a woman, Queen or not. Yara and Dany lingered, lips apart, their eyes locked onto each other.

“Turn around and bend over your grace” Yara dominantly ordered of her. Dany licked her lips sensually and rolled her eyes. Without saying a word Dany slowly turned to reveal her arse, smooth skinned and as ripe as a fresh summers fruit Yara unleashed the Kraken upon her. Gripping her thighs tight Yara forced Dany against the baths edge and bent over. As Dany lay flat upon the sandy floors which surrounded the baths edge Yara spread her legs and gave a forceful and dominating slap of the Queen's behind. Following that up with an assortment of soft, sensual kisses along her back and bum Yara Greyjoy took her womanhood within the palm of her rough sailers hands. Like the tentacles of a Kraken her fingers wormed there way through the flaps of her vagina and deep inside her, brushing Dany’s clit with her thumb as she went Yara fucked Dany as Daario had once did, using her fingers as a cock and thrusting her hips back and forth. The baths water rippling in sync with her forceful hip thrusts.

“UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH” Dany moaned in a high pitched voice which echoed off the yellow brick walls of the bath house, spurring Yara on, her hips slapping off Daenerys's smooth skinned arse cheeks, the Kraken and the Dragon entwined as one, two Queens together.

 

* * *

 

 

Dany finally got what she imagined of the night before and more, a fleet of ships, more men for her army, a shot at the throne which was rightfully hers………. and a wife.


	7. The Coming Storm

“OOHHH YES…OOHHHHHH..GODS....YES THERE…DON’T STOP” Sansa Stark moaned as Ros fingered her womanhood. To the rhythm of her loins pulsating and her clit singing Sansa curled her toes and bit her lip as she stared onto Ros’s deep brown eyes, a colour she has seen before, in another's eyes. Sat up upon a thick wolfs pelt laid down upon the floor in front of her hearth. With her legs open and using her arms to support herself Ros loomed above her. Kneeling in-between her open legs, staring deep inside her soul without breaking eye contact. The hearths blaze of fire burning hot upon her naked bodies, her smooth, pale northern skin kissed by fire. Soaked in sweat and with her autumn burnt hair sticking to her forehead Sansa drug her nails into the wolfs pelt she sat nude upon. Sex with Ros had always been an intense affair but not as much as tonight, down below her womanhood sang to a balled of pleasure, her legs trembled, her heart raced, her flaps squirted and squelched as Ros’s fingers moved in and out, but it was not Ros she thought of. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes Sansa imagined her first love, Margaery Tyrell and her Queen in all her naked glory, she fantasied about taking her up on her old offer of marriage, of having children together, the images in her head excited her. A wedding dress, a service in the great sept of Baelor, their wedding night, the images flashed throughout her mind like a torrent until it was no more. Ros whispered in her ear.

“Are you close my lady?” She asked sensually.

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” Sansa nodded her head. Down below Sansa could feel her fingering gain speed, while in her mind Margaery kissed her lips and whispered to her.

_I want your baby Sansa, I want your baby in me, to grow and to birth, I love you Sansa._

The thought was to much to handle, knocking her head back Sansa reached her climax.

“UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGG…YES…UUUUGGGG” Orgasmic wave after orgasmic wave hit the shores of her body and sent her into a flushed mess. When she finally come down Ros kissed her.

“How was that my lady?” Sansa open her eyes slowly and looked to her, her autumn burnt hair stuck to her face.

“Amazing” Sansa said through her breathlessness.

“I should think so my lady, you’ve ruined your pelt” Sansa looked down between her legs at the soaked mess.

“I can always get another one” The pair kissed and Ros rose, her bum at eye level with Sansa. She watched as Rose wondered over to the table and poured herself a cup of wine.

“Would like some wine lady Sansa?”

“I think I’ll have water for once actually” Ros smirked.

“That must have been some orgasm”

“It was fairly intense I must admit” Sansa joked. Crawling from the wolf pelt to her feet Sansa wondered over to the table beside Ros and rested her hand upon her buttocks and gave it a squeeze while she drunk her water.

“Did I ever tell you your as horny as a man lady Sansa”

“Perhaps I should have been a man, gods know it would have saved me a lot of pain growing up” Sansa said.

“True but” Ros kissed her. “I like you better as your are”

“Good to know” The two looked at each other.

“I have to go use the chamber pot, wait for me” With that Ros scurried from her chambers naked, Sansa watching her bum checks move back and forth as she left. Left alone and with only the heat of the burning hearth to keep her company Sansa opened her chambers window to get some fresh air. At an instant Sansa felt the frozen winters air grace her skin. She felt the winters embrace as it gently kissed her neck and cheeks, blowing the sweat from her naked body. Allowing her autumn burnt locks to roam free down her back Sansa let the cold mistress of winter caress the curves of her body.

_I am a daughter of winter, just as Arya was and just as Bran, Rickon and Robb where sons of winter along with my father and his father before that. But I'm not only a daughter of winter but a survivor, Arya, Bran, Robb and Rickon where not. They are dead, along with so many others, some of my own doing._

Sansa spent sometime in a calm reflection of her life until Ros come back into her chambers, her cheeks flustered.

“Did you just finger yourself?” Sansa joked.

“No, there is a knight down stairs my lady, she says its important she speak with you”

“She?”

Throwing on a thick wolfs cloak to cover her naked body Sansa made her way to the great hall, waiting beside the blazing fires of the halls hearth was a tall, towering woman, lean of body and donned in amour. By her side a young man in a lightly armoured tunic, the both of them soaked from the snows and froze from the cold.

_I know her._

The knight turned to her and Sansa gifted her a warm smile.

“Lady Sansa?” Brienne of Tarth asked of her.

“Lady Brienne?, it is good to see you again” Sansa turned to her servant girl. “Wake the chief and tell him to get some hot food on, we have a knight in our company”

Later that night Brienne and Pod feasted on hot bowls of vegetable soup, bread, fish and as much wine as they could ever hoped for.

“Thank you lady Sansa, this is most kind of you” Pod said as he took in a mouth full of wine.

“Don’t mention it” Sansa smiled at him.

“Pod, just because we have wine doesn’t mean you can get drunk” Brienne snapped to Sansa’s amusement.

“Never my lady” Pod replied with a wink as he started eating.

“It’s been a long time my lady” Sansa continued.

“It has lady Sansa, the last time I saw you was at King Jofferys wedding…you were still a captive”

“I remember, it was the best day of my life” Brienne placed her spoon down and looked to her.

“Joffery deserved what you and Queen Margaery did to him” Sansa smiled and looked to the burning hearth before them, listening and watching its flames as they crackled and dance.

“We never could have poisoned him without your help……thank you Brienne, I mean it, if there is ever anything I could do for you”

“Actually my lady there is something, if truth be told Pod and I didn’t come all the way North during the height of winter for a quiet visit” Sansa gave her her full attention. “Did a maester Qyburn pass through here at all my lady?” Sansa gulped.

“Qyburn? he did, about two weeks ago”

“What was he doing up here?”

“He was traveling to the wall with a few followers, he came to Winterfell to shelter from the storms. I wanted to kill him right there and then after how he had served Cersei, but I gave in and let him sleep in this hall, he left at dawn the next morning” Brienne swung herself around on the tables bench and took her hand.

“My lady did Qyburn have a body with him?, or anything which could contain a body?”

“No….why? what has he done?” A serious look descended upon her face.

“Cersei Lannisters body has been stolen from the crypts underneath Casterly Rock”

“Stolen?”

“Yes, Queen Margaery sent me to investigate and I found out that it was Qyburn who took her body”

“I don't understand, why would Qyburn want Cersei’s body?”

“I don’t know my lady, but I have been ordered to arrest Qyburn and to return Cersei's body to the crypts, any information you can give me would help greatly”

“All I know is that he was traveling North to the wall, he will probably be there by now”

“Have you ever seen the wall Pod?” Brienne tipped her head.

“No my lady” Pod replied.

“Good, because your about to”

“I’ll send a raven to the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, hopefully he will know where Qyburn is” Sansa suggested.

“Thank lady Sansa” Brienne said, gifting her a warm smile which Sansa returned.

“Lady Stark” One of her guards said from behind. “A raven has come for you” Handing her the scroll Sansa looked down at the wax seal. As black as night it was, a raven imprinted into the wax.

“Its from the Nights Watch” Sansa said looking down as the scroll. Standing up from the tables bench Sansa Stark stood before the fiery blaze of her hearth, broke the seal and read.

 

 

_To the Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North Sansa Stark, the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch requests urgent military assistance. A small army has attacked our southern flank and Castle Black is under heavy attack, our supplies are running low and our men fall from battle, the Lord Commander requests urgent military assistance as quickly as you can spare it. Our walls will not hold long, I pray to the old gods you arrive in time._

Signed

_Thorn Flowers, Steward of the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch_

 

 

Sansa could hear Brienne rise from her seat.

“My Lady?” Brienne asked, clearly concerned. Sansa turned to face her and her guards who had just started to fill into the hall.

“Gather as many men as you can and ready them for battle” Sansa ordered, her voice confident and commanding. To her orders the men scurried off to prepare themselves. “Wake the master at arms as well, tell him to prepare my sword and horse” Sansa told her serving girl who then run off afterwards.

“Whats happening lady Sansa?” Brienne asked.

“Qyburn happened, I suggest you ready your horse and squire my lady”

“Where will we be going lady Sansa?” Pod asked, finishing up his soup.

“Castle Black”


	8. Name Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night upload, the future is looking good for Sansa/Margaery. What do you think?

Donned in emerald silks and golden lace Margaery Tyrell sat upon the iron throne, her weary gaze pointed downwards as the crowd of high lords and ladies who had travelled from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms for her name day gathered below. From the harsh frozen fields of the North to the sunny southern coasts of Dorne the lords and ladies approached her. Before the steps of the Iron throne they bowed and presented her with gift after gift, fine clothes, rich jewels, rare antiques and eastern spices. 

_How much longer do I have to suffer this?_

Margaery thought to herself as she twisted and turned upon her throne, the jagged edges and pointed ends of the swords that made up the iron throne pressing into her delicate feminine skin.

“Your grace, next lord Evenfall will present his gift to you” Pycelle announced. In the crowd below lord Evenfall stepped forth and bowed before her.

_If he is here to present me with another sword I’ll scream._

“My Queen on your name day I present to you a freshly forged sword, made with the best steel the Stormlands has to offer”

Margaery rolled her eyes in frustration and twisted upon the throne, granting him a fake smile she politely thanked him for the gift and moved on to the next. For hours she sat as the lords and ladies of Westeros showered her with gifts, gifts she never wanted nor asked for. But Margaery had other things on her mind, it had been weeks since Sansa had last wrote to her, part of her believe Sansa was doing it so she could surprise her on her name day.

_Sansa’s planning something, I know it._

She had been telling herself that for weeks but nothing, from atop the iron she could seen no sign of Sansa, no sign of the autumn burnt haired beauty who had stolen her heart. Thought that she had not come sent her thoughts spiralling out of control.

_Did I say something wrong in my last letter to her? Is she ignoring me? has she found someone else? another common kennel girl to wet her clit?_

She held out hope that Sansa would come.

_Maybe she is just running late? A ride down the Kingsroad in this weather can be frightful._

But she did not come. All through the day she thought about her, through the gift giving, through the grand feast in the great hall. Eventually she could take it no longer, she had to be alone, she had to be with herself. After the grand feast Margaery retired for the evening. Heading for the royal bath house Margery left her Queens guard outside the main door, standing tall in their emerald amour. Within the privacy of the royal bath house Margaery stripped herself of her clothes. Tying her braided brown locks up into a bun and held together by a sliver rose hair clip to avoid it getting wet Margaery descended into the warm waters, steam lingering on its surface. Margaery felt the warm waters tingle her skin and senses as she descended down into the waters. With the water line resting just below her shoulders Margaery relaxed her self, stretching her legs out underneath the water and resting her head on a pillow she had placed on the baths edge, she closed her eyes and relaxed. She thought of nothing, did nothing and said nothing. Listening only to the candles burn and flicker upon the red stone walls. Margaery drifted in and out of sleep seconds at a time. Then the bath house door opened. Listening as it closed Margaery could hear naked foot steps slapping off the cold stone floor, almost as if the person approaching was skipping. 

_Sansa? no.. Sansa doesn't skip._

“My Queen?” Tyene Sand asked of her. Margaery opened her eyes.

“Tyene? I asked the guards for no one to disturb me”

“They thought you would make an exception me” Tyene said with an alluring bat of her eyes. 

“As long as you haven’t come to give me another pointless gift” Tyene rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Well I do have a gift for you my Queen, I wanted to give you it in person….its special” Margaery considered sending her away for a moment but a part of her was curious.

“Let me see it” 

“You can..as long as you let me join you” Tyene smirked. Margaery returned it.

“A bastard girl making demands of the Queen” Tyene playfully tilted her head to the side and run her hands through her short, curly locks.

“Only of a Queen who likes bastard girls” Tyene replied with the pick of the clip which held her dress on. Margaery watched as the orange dress fell from the body of her exotic Dornish sand snake. Slim and elegant in stature she was, olive in skin and firm in tits and arse Tyene entered the waters and sat before her, the pair never breaking eye contact. 

“You know me so well Tyene” Margaery giggled, the first smile she had broke all day. “What is your grift for me then? its not sex is it?”

“Far better my Queen” Reaching over to the dress she had taken off she grabbed a small silk pouch and pulled it over to the water. Getting down onto one knee before her Tyene presented it to her.

“What is it?” Margaery asked as she took it from her.

“Open it my Queen, I really think you will like it” Opening the pouch Margaery pulled out one of the most beautiful necklaces’s she had ever laid eyes upon, with a light, finely crafted Valyrian steel chain and base Margaery sat in awe of its beauty. Three jewels looked to her, a sapphire, a emerald and a ruby, all reflecting her image in its glory. The necklace was old she could tell, very old.

“Its beautiful” Margaery looked to her, Tyene sat in the water close by, like a loyal puppy. “Is this?”

“Valyrian steel my Queen and those jewels, mined from the heart of the volcanos of ancient valyria herself”

“Its glorious Tyene, how did you come about such a thing?”

“My father told me that the necklace has been in the Martell family line for at least three hundred years, it has see many things while hung around the necks of countless Martell women and has allowed for…..even more wondrous things”

“What kind of wondrous things?” Tyene got herself comfortable.

“There is an interesting tale attached to this necklace………two hundred and fifty years ago after Aegons failed conquest of Dorne, princess Obara Martell ascended to the Dornish throne. Now Obara was…… a different kind of woman, she liked to fight, she like to hunt, she lived for the thrill of the battlefield but most of all the princess loved women. She liked them slim and she liked them fat, all different shapes and sizes, the stories say she fucked every woman on the southern Dornish coast”

“She sounds charming” Margaery joked.

“Indeed, but being a woman of fighting, hunting and war she had no use for her mothers jewellery, so when ever she brought a woman back to her chambers she would let her pick a piece to wear while they fucked”

“How nice of her” Margaery quipped.

“One night she bedded a whore she had captured from old town, when she asked the whore what she wanted to wear she picked this necklace…….and soon afterwards the whore fell pregnant. Not to long after that she bedded the beautiful daughter of a Dornish lesser lord, she chose to wear the necklace and she too fell heavy with child”

“Those women probably enjoyed the company of men as well”

“No my Queen, for years it went on, every girl she slept with who wore the necklace soon found themselves with a bastard in their belly”

“So you’ve given me a necklace that will get me with child if a wear it?”

“Not quite my Queen, eventually Obara herself wore the necklace while making love to her partner, a bastard girl named Shana, by years end she grew great with Shina’s child….even after she birthed the child and married a man rumours about Obara’s children spread throughout Dorne, that they were not those of her husbands but of the woman she loved, they say that the Martell family line can be traced back to these two women” Margaery rolled her eyes.

“That’s quite the story Tyene but you don’t believe it, do you?”   

“The necklace is old my Queen, very old, it is said to have been forged in the fires of old Valyria herself. The old empire are said to have been capable of wondrous things….who is to say they did not create a necklace that could allow two women to have a child together"     

“As I said that is quite the story” Margaery repeated. The necklace still in her hand.

“You do not believe me do you my Queen?” Margaery smiled at the absurdity of her story.

“No I don’t” Margery said. Tyene crawled on top of her and sat on her knee.

“Then put the necklace on my Queen and let us fuck, if it is just a story you will have nothing to worry about” Margaery giggled.

“Would you like to put a child in me?” Margaery asked of the sand snake.

“I would my Queen….very much” Tyene kissed her upon the lips, her lips tasting of wine. Together the two snogged for a moment, their lips locked into one another. Tyene then moved to her ear.

“My pussy purrs for you” Tyene sensually whispered to her. Normally Margaery would indulge her but the day had been far to long and her mind was on another woman, Sansa Stark.

“Another time” Margaery kindly refused her.

“Well…. if you ever change your mind my Queen” With another kiss on the lips Tyene rose from the water. Margaery watched to the waters flowed from her alluring olive skin as she left the bath and grabbed her dress.

“Tyene” Margaery called to her. “Thank you for the gift” Tyene smiled.

“Oh I almost forgot, your master at arms is asking what is to be done with all the swords and shields presented to you today” Margaery thought for a moment. 

“Have them all melted down into coins and handed out to the city’s homeless”

“Very good my Queen” Tyene said with a bow. Without a word she left the bath house, leaving Margery alone with her thoughts and the Valyria steel necklace perched on the baths edge.


	9. Castle Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late night upload. The story's really getting started now, can't wait to share more. Sansa/Margaery is coming.

Upon her white stallion Sansa Stark led her men north to the wall. Wrapped warm in thick dire wolf furs and wools Sansa felt the harsh northern winds cut into her like a dagger. Part of her shivered but another part welcomed it, it reminded her of who she was, it reminded her of the land she ruled and of all the hardened northern men and woman who lived within it. At her either sides was her guards, two lean Stark soldiers clad in armour and wielding swords of steel, as cold as the touch as an icy river. Behind her rode Brienne of Tarth, donned in her steel knights amour, not moving a muscle upon her horse.

_She is a knight, a strong, brave and honourable knight. The cold would never effect a woman of her stature._

Sansa could not say the same for her squire however. During the journey north whenever she turned her gaze back she always found Pod shivering upon his horse and trying to cover it up so Brienne could not see. Sansa found it amusing and cute in her own way. Behind the Knight and her squire was a long column of fifty Stark soldiers on horse back, donned in brown laced Stark armour, swords lashed from their belts and heavy steel shields donning the dire wolf of her house upon them. It had seemed so long ago when they had last donned the blue and pink colours of house Bolton upon them, a time when she could not trust any of her men. The battle of Winterfell had changed all that. Bolton or not they donned the colours of house Stark and fought back the lioness and her army, all the way back down south to the outer walls of Kings Landing. Sansa knew she could trust her men now but the Wildlings were a different matter. Since the defeat of Cersei she had entrusted Karhold and its lands to Ygritte and her Wildlings. One by one they came from across the wall, the Wildling menfolk and children to rejoin their warrior wives and mothers but not all had been perfect. The Wildlings were a hardened peoples Sansa understood, with different laws and customs to that of the Seven Kingdoms. Beyond the wall it had always been the womenfolk who hunted, led the tribes and waged war while the menfolk defended the home and raised the next generation of sons and daughters to do the same. Coming to the Seven Kingdoms had been a culture shock for them Sansa could tell. Many lords and ladies had urged her to banish Ygritte and the Wildlings back beyond the wall after the rebellion against Cersei but she had always refused.

_We need the Wildlings, now more then ever._

Through the forest Sansa lead the column until an opening appeared. Riding out of the forest Sansa caught a marvellous view. Before her just peaking itself above a hill was the Wall. Thousands of years old and made from solid ice and rock the wall stood tall before them, capturing the suns rays of light the wall reflected it down upon the snow coated fields below. 

“Thats the wall my lady?” Pod asked. Sansa turned and smiled at him.

“It is” A scout rode up to her from a far.

“My lady” He pulled up beside her. “Lady Ygritte is close with her Wildlings”

“Very good, take us to them”

For no more then an hour they rode until they reached the Wildling camp site perched on a cliffs side over looking the wall and the lands before it. Wearing the same blue fur uniforms Sansa always remembered the Wildling women bowed their heads as Sansa rode into the camp with her men and Brienne and Pod at her side. Riding up before the masters tent Sansa halted her horse and climbed down, tying the leather strips which held her houses valyrian steel sword upon her back Sansa approached the tent. Emerging from within Ygritte revealed herself with open arms.

“Sansa Stark? you’ve gotten fat sitting around in that southern castle of ya’s” Sansa smirked at the quip.

“Like you can talk” Sansa struck back. Ygritte grit her teeth and smirked back.

“Trying to say I’m fookin fat are ya?” 

“Yes that is what I’m say, unless your little Wildling mind can’t understand” Sansa joked. Ygritte approached  and the two hugged, Ygritte patting Sansa on the back.

“You let us stay this side of the wall so I’ll let that fat joke go wolf girl” Sansa smiled then turned her mind to more serious matters.

“Your here? I take it you got my message?”

“Ay and not just that” Following Ygritte to the camps outer edge they encountered Osha.

“Ma lady” Osha said, bowing her head as the two passed.

“How long have you been camped out here?” Sansa asked.

“About a day, waiting for you lot to arrive. For so many horses you southerners aren't half slow”  

“Where not as resourceful as Wildlings” Sansa admitted. 

“Nah its your men, replace them with fifty fighting women and you’ll see a difference”

“A butch a soft southern girls on the battlefield, not a good combination” Sansa joked.

“Ay a guess” Ygritte took her to the cliffs edge over looking the wall and lands below. In the distance Sansa spotted something, a plume of black smoke slithering its way up into the cold winters air from Castle Black.

“How?” Sansa asked in shock.

“I don’t know, we just got here and found the castle like this, fookin crows deserve it as well” Ygritte scowled. 

“We have to get down there now”

Before she knew Sansa, Brienne, Pod, Ygritte, fifty Stark men and sixty Wildling woman were approaching Castle Black. Its strong southern timber walls burnt and scarred from a freshly waged battle. 

Dismounting from their horses Sansa’s Stark soldiers moved into the castle black first, followed by the Wildlings. Mounted upon horse back Sansa, Brienne and Pod waited for the all clear before entering. The front gate of Castle Black had been burnt to a crisp and the bodies of Nights Watch men littered the main courtyard, arrows of all shapes and sizes sticking out from the white snows. With small fires still raging in the armoury and mess hall Sansa dismounted her horse and took a look around. Guards by her side.

“Who could have done something like this?” Pod asked.

“It must have been someone who knew what they were doing, every Nights Watch man here is dead and do you see the scarring on top the battlements, this attack was well planned” Brienne replied.

“And not a single fookin crow survived” Ygritte muttered much to the amusement of the other Wildling women.

“Show some respect” Brienne snapped at her.

“Why? these fookin crows have been killing my people for generations, whoever did this I’ll happily share a drink with” Ygritte replied.

“MY LADY, OVER HERE, we found something” One of her guards shouted of her. Following the man through the burnt out ruins of the ancient Night Watch castle they found themselves at the tunnel entrance that stretched underneath the wall. Engraved into the walls ice with what looked to be fire itself was a sigil, a lioness of house Lannister, the same Cersei used on her banners when she marched north.

“This is Qyburn’s work” Brienne stated.

“Qyburn?” Ygritte repeated confused.

“He was an ally of Cersei Lannister, the Queen lady Sansa and Queen Margaery overthrew, he’s stolen Cersei’s body from the Lannister crypts underneath Casterly Rock and myself and my squire here have been tracking him”

“But why take a dead Queens body beyond the wall? I don’t get it” Pod said.

Walking up to the wall Sansa brushed her naked hand across the ice. Sweeping the frost to one side Sansa found another engraving into the ice just below the Lioness sigil. 

_The Lionesses Dawn Approaches._

Sansa recognised it immediately. 

“A Lannister loyalist told me this once before I executed him”

“He could have known something” Brienne added.

“Had I of known I wouldn't have killed him” Sansa said.

“My lady, what is our next move?” One of her guards asked.

“Lady Sansa, I would suggest allowing your men to secure what is left of Castle Black and yourself should head back to Winterfell” Brienne advised, her voice commanding.

“What about you?” Sansa asked.

“Podrick and I will travel north”

“Going beyond the wall during winter, you are as stupid as you are ugly” Ygritte snapped.

“Don’t call my lady ugly” Pod jumped at her.

“Or what?” Ygritte threatened.

“Or nothing” Sansa said breaking into the confrontation. 

“Lady Sansa” Brienne calmly tried to interrupt her. 

“No lady Brienne, I am the Wardeness of the North and you will listen to me, you are not going beyond the wall its to dangerous”

“Ay I say ya just close off the tunnel and let this Qyburn freeze” Ygritte suggested.

“I have orders from Queen Margaery to return Cersei’s body” Brienne insisted. Sansa paused for a moment, her head spinning with thoughts.

_What is Qyburn up to? why does he have Cersei’s body? for watch purpose._

“I don’t know what Qyburn wants with Cersei’s body and to honest I don’t care but after seeing this” Sansa looked around at the burnt out ruins of Castle Black. “He needs to be brought to justice” Sansa turned to her guards. “Ready the men, we march beyond the wall”

“Lady Sansa I can’t let you do that” Brienne insisted. 

“You don’t have a choice lady Brienne, Qyburn has spilled northern blood and must pay for what he has done” Brienne took a deep breath and gave in.

“Very well my lady” Sansa smiled and turned to Ygritte.

“We will need a scout and a tracker” 

“I’ll come along and be both, as long as my women can garrison Castle Black” Ygritte demanded.  

“Very well” Sansa agreed. 

Before long another column was formed. With Brienne, Pod and Stark scouts at the head, followed by Sansa, Ygritte and fifty loyal Stark soldiers, Sansa took a deep breath before mounting her stallion and riding it though the small, crammed ice tunnel underneath the wall and out into the frozen unknown lands beyond her lovers Kingdom. 


	10. The Blue Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows everyone feeling about the Yara/Dany stuff?

Yara Greyjoy’s cabin was a dark and dimly lit place during the dead of night. Candle lights flickered and danced upon the walls and windows as strong oak and iron decks creaked and crawled from the rough and unpredictable waters of the Narrow sea. As her cabins lanterns swayed from side to side so to did her bed but in the opposite direction. Sat upon her bed naked with her back rested against the bed post, her bottom propped up with a bundle of feather pillows and her messy white gold hair lobbed over to one side, Daenerys Targaryen lay at the mercy of the krakens tongue. 

“OOhhhh….Yes…don’t ..stop” Dany muttered to her wife to be as she pleasured her. With her legs resting over Yara’s shoulders Yara could feel every orgasmic tingle the dragon Queen felt. Using her tongue as she had on so many other women Yara graced Dany’s clit and slid her tongue in and out of her soaking flaps. She had been doing it for so long that she feared Dany was not enjoying her, but as her legs begun to shake and she begun to moan Yara knew she was on the right track. 

_She is close, I can always tell._

Pulling her tongue from Dany’s womanhood Yara finished her wife to be with a few forceful thrusts of her fingers. Dany climaxed with a moan and a sye that could have awoken the whole ship.

_Let them hear, this is my ship, she is my wife to be._

As Dany relaxed herself Yara popped through in between her legs and kissed her. For no more then a few seconds they snogged, tasting each other, feeling each. Dany was the first to pull away.

“I never realised sex with another woman could be so exciting” Dany told her.

“Surely you’ve fucked other women my Queen?” Yara asked as she lay flat on the bed beside her, the both of them laying naked upon the furs. 

“Oh of course, myself and Missandei have shared a bed many times, but that was only ever when I didn't have a man to pleasure me”

“Missandei is quite the beauty, but nothing can compare to you” Dany paused for a moment and smirked, with her eyes and lips suddenly a flush with a fresh sense of sensuality Dany rolled to Yara’s side, ensnaring her lower body with her legs. Dany leaned into her. 

“That’s sweet of you to say” Dany said planting a kiss upon her lips and then pulling away and raising her left brow. “But your only saying that because you like my bum, or ‘arse’ as you would call it” Yara laughed.

“I’ve said it before your grace and I will say it again” Yara dominantly slapped Dany’s bum hard and gripped it tight within her grasp forcing Dany to release a soft submission squeak of surprise from her lips. “No woman on the Iron islands has an arse like yours” Dany bat her eyes and licked her lips.

“Perhaps on our wedding night I’ll let you eat it” Yara smirked back.

“Let me grab and knife and folk your grace” Yara’s replied sent Dany into a sudden fit of laughter before returning to herself.

“I know our marriage is political, but you seem a good person Yara…..or a loyal one I should say”

“When I first heard tales of a dragon Queen conquering slaver cities in the east I thought it was just that..  tales told by sailers, and even if it was true never in my days when I first set sail for Meereen did I think I would come back to Westeros with a wife to be” Dany stared deep into her sea soaked eyes.

“We are the future Yara Greyjoy, I just don’t intend to conquer the Seven Kingdoms and reclaim my throne, I intend to break the foundations of everything the old system stands for….for to long have the laws of men led us a stray, its time we wrote our own” Yara smiled and kissed her upon the forehead. 

“And I will be with you every step of the way” Kissing once again Dany cuddled into her. Holding Dany as she slept Yara’s thoughts spun for what the future would hold. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning she was awoken at dawn by her second in command. Sliding from her bed and leaving Daenerys to slumber Yara donned her small clothes and sword and made her way above deck. Upon the deck  Iron born scrambled to the landing stations and readied the boats. Climbing the steps to the helm of her ship she watched as the black and gold kraken upon the sails was hoisted up.

“What is happening?” Yara demanded to know in a commanding tone of voice.

“My Queen, behind you” Turning around Yara spotted it in the distance, an island large in scope and scale. Its cliff sides as black as the dragon sigil of house Targaryen. Perched upon the cliffs was a castle, tall and ugly to look at, covered in dragons, gargoyles and more. 

“Dragonstone” Dany said as she gazed across the waters at her ancestral home. Dany slowly turned to her.

“My conquest begins here” Dany’s words sending a chill down her spine. By days end the island of Dragonstone flew the Targaryen colours once more. Like a swarm Daenerys’s unsullied army hit the beaches accompanied by Yara herself and her Iron born. Wielding a sword in one hand and a shield engraved with the kraken of house Greyjoy in the other Yara led her Iron born up the battlements and over the top of the castle walls. With an unsullied army battering down the main gate she was sure her blade would run red with the blood of the defenders. But nothing. The castle and island had been abandoned with the exception of the grounds keeper who was to old to put up a fight. The only remnants of its former owner, the fiery heart banners of Stannis Baratheon still hung upon the castles ancient walls. The same man who had forced Daenerys and her brother to flee across the sea after Roberts rebellion. Once Stannis’s fiery heart banners had been replaced with those of the three headed dragon of house Targaryen Dany came a shore. Yara, walking with her as she entered the main hall she watched her face light up and her complexion glow as she laid eyes upon her ancestors black oak map table of Westeros, the same Aegon Targaryen had used to plan his conquest, and the same Dany would use to plan her own. 

“Its beautiful isn't it” Dany said as she glided her hands across the map tables surface.

“It is, you can even see the main land from here” Yara pointed out. Dany wondered up to the balcony and looked out across the waters. In the distance was her Kingdom, ruled by a rose Queen. 

“I’ve heard so many stories about Westeros, and now there it is”

“Should I ready Grey worm and the unsullied?” Missandei asked.

“No, Westeros can wait, first we need to establish ourselves and secure the rest of the island” 

“As you wish your grace” 

“And Missandei” Yara watched Dany turn to her. “Find a priest, I wish for myself and Yara to be married at sunset tonight” Missandei smiled and looked to Yara. 

“Of course your grace” 

“My uncle Aeron is a priest of the drowned god, he can marry us” Yara suggested.

“Has your uncle ever married two women before?” Dany asked.

“Of course, men as well, unlike those fools in the faith of the seven the drowned god does not discriminate”

“Very well, tonight we shall marry under the gaze of the drowned god, then tomorrow our conquest begins”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night upon the sandy beaches of Dragonstone Yara watched as the sky erupted into a sea of reds and oranges while the warming light of the sun disappeared behind the horizon of Westeros’s far off coast. Stood beside her uncle Aeron in her finest tunic and wools Yara waited for her wife to be. Before long Daenerys emerged wearing an elegant and revealing silk dress, dyed as red as the sky above them. With a jewelled necklace hung around her pale neck and her white gold hair tied up into an elegant bun Yara’s heart raced.

_She’s beautiful, she’s a dream and she’s mine..all mine._

Yara for the first time around another woman felt her throat dry up into a desert and her pits sweat. With a small group of unsullied, Ironborn, Missandei and Grey Worm to witness the marriage Yara took Dany’s hand gently within her own and guided her round to face her uncle. Together they took their vows of companionship before the forever watchful gaze of the stone dragons which hung from the steep cliffside  walls of Dragonstone. 

“Daenerys Targaryen and Yara Greyjoy, do you promise to stand by one another and love one another for the rest of your days upon this earth until which time the drowned god claims you back into the seas?”

“We do” Yara and Dany replied in unison. Raising their hands out before Aeron he wrapped their hands together with damp sea weed before presenting them with a chalice of salty water fresh from the sea.

“Drink” He commanded. Taking the chalice in her hand Dany drunk without so much as a blink, afterwards she handed the chalice to Yara who also took a drink before handing it back to her uncle. 

“Bonded through the salt of the waters of this world I now declare a union between you, from this day until your last, may the drowned god watch over and protect you both” With the ceremony over Yara looked to Dany and kissed her upon the lips to a round of applause. As she turned with Dany by her side Yara marvelled in the moment. 

_I am a married woman now…married to a dragon._

The rest of the night was filled with celebrations, feasting and drinking which took place upon the decks of every ship in the Iron fleet until midnight, when she and Dany retired to their chambers. Within a large and luxurious chamber a joined to the main hall containing the map table of Westeros Yara and Daenerys consummated their marriage. Into the late hours of the night the kraken and the dragon twisted and turned, fucking in very sexual position imaginable, their cry’s of pleasure echoing off the cold black stone walls of the castle and the chambers air laced with sexual allure.  

 

* * *

 

Just before dawn Yara awoke. Laying naked underneath the furs and with her head still spinning from all the wine and ale she had drunk she rolled over to comfort her new wife.

_The drowned god knows I will need some comfort to survive this hangover._

Turning over however she found herself alone, the bed still warm from where Dany and once laid.

_We’ve been married less then a day and already she abandons me._

Yara joked as she sat herself up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The chamber was dark, just like every other chamber in the castle but she spotted something, a light, glowing from the bottom of the spiral stair case which led down into the main hall containing the map table. Climbing out of bed Yara felt the cold winters air brush against her pale naked body before covering herself up in a thin cloak. With the cloak hung from her shoulders and the front of her body still exposed Yara made her way down the spiral stair case at the far end of the chamber and emerged out into the main hall. Inside the hall her wife Daenerys Targaryen stood naked, her feminine figure casting a shadow over the map table of Westeros in the lanterns light. 

“Are you not cold your grace?” Yara asked of her, her eyes fixed upon Dany’s inviting arse. 

“The blood of the dragon keeps me warm” Dany said, her gaze still fixed upon the table. With a smirk Yara approached and took her from behind. Sliding her hands around Dany’s stomach Yara softly kissed her neck.

“In that case come back to bed and keep me warm…this castles fucking freezing” Dany smiled.

“I want to..but I cannot sleep”

“I thought all the fucking we did would have tired you out?”

“Normally it would have, but never before have I been this close to Westeros. The Iron throne is within arms reach, I can see my kingdom from here…it waits for me just across the waters….. all I need do is to reach out and take it” Dany said reaching over the table and grabbing a finely crafted map maker of a three headed dragon. Yara watched as Dany twirled the maker through her fingers in thought. 

“Westeros is big place my Queen, where will we start?” Dany released herself from Yara’s embrace and walked around the table nude, her arse swaying from side to side. 

“My scouts tell me that the main bulk of my support is in Dorne, from what I hear prince Doran is a smart man, once he sees my dragons he will pledge his support and then from there my forces can move north to Kings Landing” Dany slammed the marker down on Dorne and looked to her. “What do you think?” Yara took a moment. 

“Dorne would be the safer option your grace but also a foolish one” Dany raised her brow.

“How so?” Yara slowly begun walking around the map table to her side.

“From what I know we have the element of surprise and Doran Martell is an ally of Queen Margaery, if you were to invade Dorne and Doran Martell refused to ally himself with you….” Dany interrupted her.

“…..I have three dragons to convince him” 

“Even Aegon couldn’t conquer Dorne with his dragons, if he refused to join us we would most likely get bogged down fighting a war on Dornish soil and that would allow Queen Margaery the time she needed to mobilise the armies of Westeros against us” Yara nocked down the three headed dragon map marker. “Dorne is not the place to start” Dany picked up the map marker and raised her brow once more. 

“When were shall I begin my conquest?”

“Honestly I do not know, but what I do know is that we have the element of surprise. As Ironborn we have raided the western coasts for generations, something we never could have done without the element surprise. Where ever you make the landing it should serve as a surprise…..to Margaery Tyrell and every other lord and lady in Westeros” Dany moved her gaze up and down the map table in thought. 

“When Aegon first landed his army it was not only a surprise but it was symbolic” Dany said as she moved and stood over the Stormlands. “It was Robert Baratheon who overthrew my father and stole the throne from my family, but now house Baratheon is gone…. there ancestral home still stands however” Dany placed her map marker over the fortress of Storms End.

“You mean to take Storms End?” Yara asked her.

“Why not? its close enough to Dragonstone for resupplies by the sea, close enough to attack Kings Landing and close enough to send a message to this Tyrell Queen who sits my throne……..not to mention the symbolism of it, the dragons home was taken by a rampaging stag and so to will the stags home be taken by a dragon” Dany stood tall beside the map, her body and mannerisms oozing confidence. “What do you think?” Yara moved closer to her, almost in a trans with her newly wed wife and the dragon Queen. Yara allowed herself to forget tactics for a moment, she stared deep into Dany’s eyes.

“I think your going to sit the Iron throne by years end, I think your going to conquer everyone of these Seven Kingdoms and everyone in it, Tyrell, Martell, Stark, Arryn they will all bow to you” Dany smiled.

“And when I do sit the throne I will make it know that it was not possible without my strong and beautiful Greyjoy wife” Dany leant in to kiss her. Together Yara and Dany snogged passionately by the tables side. With both feeling each others body’s as they kissed Yara lowly forced Dany against the table. As Dany slid her hands across Yara’s tits and chest she unlaced Yara’s cloak and pushed it from her shoulders to the cold stone floor at their feet. Dany pulling Yara close whispered in her ear.

“You need never bow to me..….my beautiful wife” Yara felt herself grow wet and excited.

“I want you” She muttered.

“I want you to, lets go to bed” Dany said excitedly. 

“Just bend over the table your grace” Using the strength in her arms Yara spun Dany around and forced her down over the map, knocking the map markers across the table.

“Someone might see” Dany muttered, excited by what was happening.

“Let them see” Getting down onto her knees Yara spread Dany’s legs and slapped her behind. Seeing the tight hole that was the Queens arse Yara got to work. As Dany moaned upon the table the candle lights  flickered, casting the pairs shadow over the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. 


	11. Beyond the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuffs getting crazy enjoy.

Upon his horse Podrick Payne shivered and shook as the column of Stark soldiers led by Sansa Stark and her scouts was led through a thick snow covered haunted forest. Never before did he ever expect to see the lands beyond the wall. In the westerlands where he grew up had could remember stories told by the old and weary.

_The lands beyond the wall are a haunted place, full of savages and death._

So far Pod could see no difference between the Seven Kingdoms and beyond the wall. The trees, animals and sky all still looked the same.

_Maybe I am being naive?_

Pod thought. The lands beyond the wall were still a dangerous place to travel.

_I should be terrified, but I’m not._

Pod knew why. Riding before him was Brienne, the beauty of Tarth, a warrior, a knight, a defender and a woman he could not get out of his head. 

_She’s everything I could ever want in a woman, but what am I to her? a squire? or a potential mate? She didn’t say no to me in the tavern, maybe she’s thinking about it? …not likely. she has more important things to deal with._

Wrapped underneath his furs Podrick allowed himself to day dream of her. Of kissing her, making love to her, starting a family with her. The thoughts made him smile and gave him the drive he needed to fight back the demoralising bitter cold winds and snow. 

“You like her don’t ya?” A rough voice broke his thoughts. To the right of him Ygritte sat upon her horse riding beside him, coated warm in her own furs, a bow and arrows at her back, a teasing smirk upon her lips.

“Wha…what?” He asked.

“You like her” Ygritte said nodding her head at Brienne who rode in front of them, who was unaware as to their conversation. 

“No I don’t” Pod replied, taken by surprise.

“Yeah ya do, ya wanna fuck her” Ygritte bluntly stated. Pod tried to ignore her. “Thought so, ya know with women the best thing you can do is treat um like a damsel, woman like that kind of thing, even fancy pants knights like Brienne” Ygritte advised.

“She’s a knight not a damsel, she is the one who does the rescuing”

‘So rescue her, its a dark place here beyond the wall, I know, I grew up here, she’ll need saving” Ygritte said before riding forward to Sansa Starks side. Pod lingered on her words of advice.

 

* * *

 

 

At the head of a Column of fifty Stark soldiers, a royal knight and her squire as well as a wildling queen Sansa Stark led her party through a dense and snow battered haunted forest. With night fall long since descending upon the world Sansa shivered underneath her furs.

_I may be a Stark of Winterfell but this cold is something else._

Feeling the conditions first hand beyond the wall gave Sansa a greater sense of respect for the wildlings, she couldn’t blame them for wanting to live on the other side of the wall and to bring their families with them. Still within the shadow of the wall her scout returned with news of what lay ahead.

“My lady I have found them, they have set up camp in a ruin of some sort, the fires can be seen from a clearing far ahead”

“Ruins?” Sansa questioned unsure of the land.

“It will be a temple of winter” Ygritte answered. “My people used to say prays to the old ones within the ruins”

“What would Qyburn be doing in the ruins of an old temple?” Brienne asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out” Onward Sansa led them to the clearing where a misted a beautiful aurora kissed sky of greens and blues they saw it. A plume of black smoke coming from the ruins of an ancient temple built into a hill side and surrounded by forest. Across the clearing and into the forest they traveled until they reached a set of ice and snow covered stone steps that led up a steep hill side and into the ruins above. Climbing down from her horse Brienne took the lead.

“Lady Sansa allow me to go inside first, I can report back to you how many men are inside and if Qyburn is with them”

“Its to risky, you could be spotted” Sansa argued, still shivering upon her horse, ice at her hip.

“I’m willing to make that risk my lady” Sansa pondered for a moment.

“I’m coming with you” Sansa said climbing down off her horse and landing into the snow drifts below.

“Lady Sansa you are wardeness and the last Stark, if you die”

“If I die my son will become warden and lord of Winterfell, Qyburn just attack and wiped out the Nights Watch, he needs to be brought to justice” Sansa argued, stamping her authority upon them all. 

“Very well my lady” Brienne submitted. Sansa turned to Ygritte.

“You’ll come with us, as for the rest of you, wait here and ready yourself’s for battle, Podrick will give you all the signal to attack” With that the guards captain bowed his head and readied his men. Quietly Brienne led the way up the icy stone steps of the temple followed by Ygritte and then Sansa last. The stairs were a tricky obstacle to overcome, covered in ice, snow and loose stone steps Sansa found herself needing to crawl on all fours to reach to the top. At the top of the steps Brienne helped her up the last step before drawing her sword. Sansa doing the same drew her family’s valyrian steel sword and held it just as her master at arms had showed her during combat training. After Robb was born and during the rebellion Sansa knew she would have to learn to defend herself, she was far from an expert fighter but she had learned how to hold her own in a fight, something not may high ladies could do.

_I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, it is my duty._

With swords drawn they spotted the plume of smoke but Sansa couldn’t help but allow herself to be distracted by something else. All around the snow and ice covered ruins of the temple lingered, alone and forgotten.

“Who do you think built this place?” Sansa asked.

“There are ruins like this all over the north, some say they were built by the first men…..others by the children of the forest if you believe my peoples children's stories” Ygritte said. Ahead they heard voices and ducked. With Brienne signalling her to say behind her Sansa did as she was told. Closer and closer to the plume of smoke they drew, sneaking through ancient ruins of a world long since gone. Great obelisks carved with ancient writings and symbols, many of whom had been lost and forgotten since the first mens landing in Westeros. 

Eventually Sansa spotted a fires glow and hooded figures in red robes and golden lions masks.

“What in the Seven hells is going on?” Brienne muttered.

“I don’t know” Sansa answered, captivated by the display ahead. Closer they drew and snuck up a hill side over looking the fire and hooded figures. Hiding behind a rock Sansa, Ygritte and Brienne peaked above the rocks edge and down below. In a huddle before an altar twenty men stood, donned in red robes and wearing grotesque lions masks upon their faces, the ancient beams that stood around them flying a strange banner. A gold lion on a blood red field, surrounded by a fiery heart of the religion of the lord of light. 

_Lord Stannis’s banner looked the same but only with a stag._

Sansa could remember, the memories of the Blackwater and of the first battle of Winterfell still engraved into her mind.

“That’s not possible” Brienne muttered to herself, Sansa turned to her.

“What’s not possible?” Brienne had a look of shock upon her face, as if she had seen a ghost.

“Stannis’s red priestess is down there” Brienne replied, her teeth gritted. Looking down into the sea of red robes and gold masks Sansa spotted her, Melisandre of Asshai donned in red and ruby, her skin pale and yet her eyes as hot as the fire that burned in the centre of the circle they stood.

“Who is she?” Sansa asked.

“She’s the one who killed king Renly…….. with a shadow”

“I heard rumours about that from Margaery when I was in Kings Landing”

“She’s dangerous, but what is she doing here?…with Qyburn” Brienne asked herself.

Slowly but surly Qyburn revealed himself beside the alter.

“My friends and followers I thank you for being here today” Qyburn spoke. “The last two years has been…difficult to say the least, we have witnessed the death of our beloved Queen Cersei Lannister, killed by her own traitorous cousin. I remember when Kings Landing was surrendered to the Tyrells, to the usurper Margaery Tyrell….how we all weeped that day” The cultists stood in complete silence and listened to Qyburn’s speech. “Indeed how my heart filled with sorrow that our lioness was gone…….that is until I met the red woman, the lady Melisandre, she showed me in the flames a woman with gold hair walking up the steps of the red keep and sitting upon the iron throne. The woman is our beloved Cersei Lannister, alive and well once more set to rule over us for all of time. That is what brings us here today my friends for we are united in a single noble quest. Together my friends we have united to form the Lionesses Dawn, the lioness Cersei Lannister shall have her dawn once more, within our own world” Pulling back a red, gold cloth which lay upon the altar Sansa was shocked to see what was left of her once most bitter rival. Laying upon the altar was the lifeless and decomposing body of Cersei Lannister, black and shrivelled from two years of being locked away within a dead crypt. People had once said Cersei Lannister was the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms.

_I doubt they would say that about her now._

“Together my friends we will resurrect the lioness” The cultists cheered at his words.

“They wanna bring a dead body back to life, these southerners have drunk to much” Ygritte sneered. Sansa turned to Brienne. 

“Signal Pod to get the men up here” With a nod of her head Brienne signalled Pod who was watching for  them at the top of the ice covered stairs further down the hill.

“Bring forth the baby” Qyburn ordered.

_Baby?_

Wrapped in furs and cloth one of the cultists brought forth a baby and laid it down on top of the altar along side Cersei’s body.

“What in seven hells are they doing?” Brienne muttered.

“I guess were about to find out” Sansa answered. 

For a few moments they lingered in silence waiting, Sansa looking back down the hill for her men. Below the cultists, Melisandre and Qyburn waited as if for something to happen. Behind her back down the hill Sansa spotted Pod quietly moving his way up the hill along with a her men, donned in steel and courage. 

“Thats not fookin possible” Ygritte muttered as she unleashed her bow.

“What…what?” Sansa said confused until she looked back down. From the woods behind the altar a man approached, a man unlike any Sansa had ever seen. With cold, crystal blue skin, hair as white as the snow at her feet, leather battle amour and a sword at his hip made from looked to be pure ice Sansa recoiled in shock, even Brienne as strong and as brave as she was looked terrified at the mans sight.

“That is no man” Brienne said, her voice haunted my fear.

“Its a White Walker” Ygritte explained. “They come from the far north, deep within the lands of always winter, they are cold, dead things…….a told ya Sansa that I moved my people south for the winter, but no…I moved my people south because of that” As the Walker approached the altar a sudden gust of wind extinguished the burning fire within the centre of the cultists. Walking up to the altar the Walker stopped and stood, first looking around at Qyburn, Melisandre and the cultists and then down, to the crying baby and the body of Cersei Lannister. Picking the baby up the Walker held it close within its right arm and held out its left. Descending its cold, icy grip upon Cersei’s decomposed skull the Walker stood in silence for a few moments and then as if nothing had happened turned with the baby in hand and walked back into the dense, snow covered darkness that lay beyond the altar. In complete silence Sansa watched the body just as everyone else, the only noise which could be heard was that of her Stark soldiers sneaking up to their attack positions. 

“My lady” Her guards captain whispered. “My men are in position for the attack, on your order”

Sansa however couldn't concentrate on his words for what happened next. Suddenly the eyes of Cersei’s body lit up and glowed a bright blue, her dead arms begun to twitch and turn. As energetic as the lion upon her banners Cersei jump from the altar and ran at the cultists, screaming and snarling like a wild animal, her body still decomposed and like that of a skeleton. She looked as if she was about to attack the cultists but she was stopped by a iron chain that had been wrapped around her neck.

_This cannot be real, this cannot be, this is a trick, this cannot be real._

Sansa felt herself descend into a personal panic to which she hid back behind the rock to calm herself. 

“My friends part one of our Queen’s resurrection is complete” The cultists cheered as Melisandre looked on upon her horse. 

“My lady what do you command?” Sansa could not answer, she felt herself blinded by panic, she felt it hard to breath and her hands shook uncontrollably. 

“My lady?” Her captain repeated.

“Kill the fooker, kill it with fire” Ygritte said with gritted teeth.

“Begin the attack……BEGIN IT NOW” Brienne ordered of the captain. With that Brienne drew her sword and dove over the rock with Ygritte by her side. As Sansa lay hidden behind the rock fighting a panic attack she could hear the swords of Stark men and cultists clash behind her. Men screaming as steel on steel clashed together in an orgy of blood, violence and death. But non of that mattered to her in that moment, all that mattered was Cersei and her haunting animal like snarling and screaming coming from the battle behind her. 

“My lady we have to get you to safety” Fighting back her captain of the guard Sansa tried to calm herself. Holding ice in one hand Sansa peeked over the rock at the battle. Below the blood shed unfolded as Stark soldiers battled with hooded cultists in frantic one on one combat. Below she spotted Brienne cutting her way through the cultists and Podrick protecting her back. She spotted Ygritte as well as she unleashed fire arrow after fire arrow into the cultists, cutting her way through to the wight that was Cersei’s body.

_That cannot be Cersei, she’s dead, no one comes back from the dead, NOBODY.._

“My lady we have to get you to safety” Her captain of the guard urged yanking her arm. Sansa pushed him back.

“YOU WILL NOT TOCUH ME” Sansa violently snapped only to return her attention to the battle. Below Brienne wrestled with a cultist while Pod finished off another with a sword through the chest. But then Brienne suddenly fell to the ground, her sword smashed in two by the cultist she duelled. Stood over her Sansa screamed.

“SOMEBODY HELP HER” 

From out of nowhere Podrick ran up behind the cultist and rammed a sword through his back sending him tumbling to the floor in a mass of blood, Brienne then took his sword and finished him. Returning her attention back to Ygritte she was making good progress towards Cersei’s wight. With a fire arrow on her bow Ygritte got down onto one knee and took aim. Suddenly from out of nowhere an arrow struck its blow, piercing her chest and sent her to the floor, choking on her own blood with no one to help her. 

“NNNNOOOO” Sansa screamed as she jumped over the rock and into the battle below. Landing on her side next to a dead cultist Sansa caught a glimpse of Ygritte’s killer. Melisandre of Asshai sat upon her horse, a bow in her hand and a satisfied smirk upon her cold lips. Sansa, wiping the tears from her eyes watched as Melisandre rode off from the battle as did Qyburn and a hand full of cultists, Cersei’s wight with its glowing blue eyes chained and running along side their horses. With ice in her hand Sansa run across the dying battlefield and slid to Ygritte’s side.

“YGRITTE? do you here me? Ygritte?” Her efforts where useless, Ygritte lay dead in her own pool of blood. An arrow still sticking out of her chest. 

“AAAAAAAAAA” A man sounded off behind her. Rolling to her side a cultist buried an axe into Ygritte’s lifeless body. Getting to her feet Sansa held her family’s valyrian steel sword high in defence. With gritted teeth and some skill Sansa Stark defended herself from blow after blow of the cultists axe until it shattered, broken by the strength of old valyria . Dropping his axe to the ground the cultist looked at her, his grotesque golden lions mask coated in blood. With her great sword held high Sansa moved backwards, ready for an attack. Then suddenly she lost her footing. Falling back with her great sword in hand Sansa rolled down a snow covered hill and hit her head off a hard oak tree at the bottom sending her world into darkness. 


	12. Invasion

Within the warm confines of her royal bed chamber Margaery Tyrell and Tyene Sand twisted and turned underneath the furs, feeling each other and tasting one another.  It brought back memories for her, memories of when she was only a young girl growing up in Highgarden. She had only been fifteen when she first laid with another woman, a Dornish girl, a daughter of a lesser lord who had come to visit her father on business. As the daughter of a high lord Margaery knew her place, she knew how to put on an act and how to advance her family’s interests. 

_Our words are growing strong, we do not take power like that of the Baratheons, we grow into it, you shall grown into power as well little rose and by the time your enemies realise your roots will have grown so deep within the earth and your thorns so sharp that nothing will up root you so long as you know how to play the game._

The Dornish lords daughter had told her that and Margaery had learned lessons from her. The Dornish girl had manipulated her into a false sense of love. The Dornish girl made her swoon, blush and giggle.

_I was a fool at fifteen._

The Dornish lords daughter had taken her virginity, showed her a forbidden night of passion within her chambers, awakened her sexuality and then vanished back off to Dorne. Margaery could remember herself upset for weeks, unable to get the exotic Dornish girl out of her mind. 

_She manipulated me, used me, and she grew strong because of it, I am a Tyrell, a thorned rose, if I am to be strong I must grow, as a rose does._

Something about Tyene reminded her of that Dornish girl.

_Maybe its her and maybe I just forgot about her and she me._

Naked and ensnaring each other with their arms and legs Margaery locked her lips into Tyene’s own. They pressed their firm tits up against one another and stroked their womanhoods as if they were cats.

“You like the bad pussy my Queen” Tyene whispered to her. Margaery smiled and placed her hands upon her cheek.

“I swear if you say that one more time……” Tyene smiled and kissed her once more before rolling off the side of her bed. As Margaery lay on her side seductively, flaunting the curves of her body and allowing her lush brown locks to roam free over her shoulders and down her neck Margaery took in Tyene’s exotic Dornish bastard beauty. Tanned olive skin, a slim and tone figure, short black hair upon her woman hood and a ass, petite and innocent looking all rolled into one. Tyene was the beautiful woman Margaery could admit, but no matter the beauty or how great the sex was she could compare.

_I have a bond with Sansa, deep and meaningful, if I could have her here I would._

Sansa’s lack of letters was beginning to make her nervous.

_Is she ok? she’s been quiet for far to long. Should I send a scout to see if she is ok?_

Tyene broke her thoughts as she handed her a fresh cup of Dornish wine. 

“My Queen” Tyene said with a smile as she handed her the cup and sat next to her on the bed. Margaery drunk.

“I always liked Dornish wine, even as a child” Margaery said.

“Me as well. I still remember the time I first tasted it, my head was spinning for the rest of the night” Margaery smiled.

“Your not the only one” Margaery agreed. Soon an silence descend upon them.

“My Queen I notice you haven't worn the necklace I got you” Tyene commented.

“I’ve worn it everyday since you give me it, its glorious”

“No I mean you haven’t worn it whenever…..we’ve been together” Margaery laid back upon the leather pillows.

“I don’t make a habit of fucking in my jewellery, I like sex to be natural, no clothes, not nothing, just my own beauty and the woman I make love to”

“Do you make love to me my Queen? or am I just a beautiful bastard girl to pleasure you?” Margaery placed her cup down on the tables side and pressed herself up against Tyene.

“Your far more then a bastard girl to me Tyene” Tyene looked deep into her eyes and pouted.

“Then prove it my Queen” Tyene feisty snapped reaching over and pulling the valyrian steel necklace, encrusted with rare jewels from the beds side. Holding it in front of her face Tyene bat her eyes at Margaery. 

“Put the necklace on and let us make a bastard” Margaery giggled.

“You don’t really believe that necklace can get a woman with child do you?”

“It can your grace, put the necklace on and let us fuck, you will not regret it” Margaery found Tyene’s words enticing, part of her wanted to show just how ridicules she was being but another part of her was admittedly curious. Days ago she and got an expert to look into the necklace. He confirmed Tyene’s story that the necklace’s chain was valyrian steel and that the jewels within were rare, only found and made within the ancient volcanic fires of valyria.

_The Valyrian Freehold was a great power, filled with dragons and magic all since lost to our world, if the books I’ve read are to be believed they were capable of wondrous things. They could have made a magical necklace that could allow two woman to make a child….or it could just be a story, a joke. Either way I am curious, but I am Queen. A Dornish bastard girls baby in me could spell the end of my time on the iron throne. I will not give up my position as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms for that._

“I have a better idea” Margaery seductively whispered to her. “You wear the necklace and let me put a royal bastard in you” Margaery pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, a smirk upon her lips. “Would you like that?” Tyene put the necklace on.

“I would my beautiful rose Queen”

That night Margaery and Tyene fucked in the most common fashion for two lady’s, lips on clit.  After sex Margaery fell into a deep sleep, the deepest she had fallen into for a long while. She dreamt of a wedding, wearing a white/emerald dress with a rose gold crown upon her head she looked upon who she was marrying. Another woman with locks of burnt autumn and wearing a beautiful silk white/blue dress. Taking her wedding vows with Sansa Stark by her side Margery exploded with enjoy as the high septum declared them wife and wife. To Queen’s together, the rose and the dire wolf united as one. The commoners cheered and celebrated as they walked the streets of Kings Landing. She was happy and so two was Sansa. Kissing upon the high steps of the Red Keep Margaery suddenly felt herself stumble and fall down the steps of the Red Keep into darkness.

“My Queen…..MY QUEEN…….Queen Margaery do you here me?” Margaery awoke to one of her handmaidens waking her. Behind her two of her Queen’s guard donned in emerald rose armour, Tyene at her side coving her nakedness.

“My Queen you have to wake up”

“W….why?” Margaery asked still half a sleep.

“Lord Varys and his lord hand Petyr Baelish wish to speak with you…urgently”Emerging from her bed Margaery rubbed the sleep from her eyes and donned a brown wooly night dress to cover her nude perfection. Led by her Queen’s guard Margaery headed down to the small council chambers, annoyed that she had been awoken at such a late hour.

_This must be import enough if they have to wake me at this hour._

As her Queen’s guard took their places at either side of the small council chambers door and the her handmaiden broke off Margaery pressed the palms of her hands against the tall oak doors and forcefully thrust them open. The atmosphere inside the council chambers was a dull and depressing one. As the candles tried to fight back the darkness within the chamber Margaery rested her hands down upon the hard oak long table which the council would hold their meetings at. At the top of the table sat very calmly and with a mountain of scrolls and reports around him was her hand lord Baelish. Beside him, leaning over a chair at the reports which littered the table her brother Loras wore a mask of frustration and concern, and by the window, gazing out upon the waters if the Narrow sea was the spider, lord Varys in a calm reflection. Something bad had happened Margaery could tell immediately.

“Let me gather a fighting force at Highgarden, we can meet up with the Storm lords and launch a surprise counter attack” Loras demanded.

“Attack the fortress Storms End?, forgive me Sir Loras but your father tried the same thing during Robert’s rebellion did he not? it didn’t end well for him” Petyr Baelish replied.

“My father laid siege to the place for a year, he would have starved Stannis out if it wasn’t for the onion knight, if we can block off the secret supply routes underneath the fortress….” Varys interrupted him.

“Block the supply routes how Sir Loras? with war ships? tell me.. how long will ships made from wood and iron be able to with stand the combined power of the Iron fleet and dragons fire?”

“I refuse to believe in children's stories lord Varys” Loras snapped.

“My reports are accurate my lord, several dragon sightings have been reported over the Stormlands and my little birds just informed me that only an hour ago a dragon was sighted flying over Duskendale…the rider who brought the news swore that the dragon followed him in the night”

“I’ll believe in dragons when I see them” Margaery slammed her hands down on the table.

“What is going on?” Margery demanded to know with a stamp of her royal authority. The three all bowed in a somber fashion.

“Your grace maybe you should take a sat” Vary politely asked of her.

“I am the Queen, I will do as I please lord Varys now tell me what is happing?” She demanded. Varys, clearing his throat got straight to the point.

“Your grace it would appear we have been invaded”

“INVADED? by who?”

“Daenerys Targaryen my Queen, the same Daenerys Targaryen who conquered the slaver cities of the bay in the far east”

“You told me she would not be a problem, at least not for a long while” Margaery snapped.

“I thought so as well your grace but it would also appear that my theory as to why the Iron fleet was sighted sailing along the Dornish coast some weeks ago has come true. My Queen my little birds say she has not only allied herself with Yara Greyjoy but as also taken her as a wife”

“Wife?” Margaery repeated. 

“Indeed…the two so called Queens have married each other, combining their forces into one, they apparently had a ceremony on the beaches of Dragonstone from which Daenerys is using as a base to launch her invasion”

Margaery bit her lip and slammed her fist down on the table.

“HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?”

“How could we let this happen? the better question is how could your friend Tyene Sand let this happen. She is the master of ships, had she of been doing the job you appointed her to do the Targaryen girl would never have sent foot on Westerosi soil” Petyr pointed out.

“I will deal with Tyene but you lot are my small council, it is your job to defend my realm against invasion”

“I couldn’t agree more sister that is why you should let me leave, let me raise an army at Highgarden” Loras advised.

“An army of men and steel will not stop her, Daenerys Targaryen you see has three powerful dragons at her disposal as well as an army of highly trained unsullied soldiers, sell swords and the all power of the Iron fleet, I fail to see how you are going to defeat her” Varys calmly said only for Loras to kick his chair in frustration. 

“We cannot just sit here and do nothing”

“My brother is right” Margaery intervened. “I am the Queen of these Seven Kingdoms and there protector, this….. Daenerys Targaryen is nothing more then an invader and so long as I am your Queen invasion will not be tolerated” Margaery looked to Loras. “Brother gather the biggest army you can, however you can” Loras nodded his head. “Lord Varys, where did you say the Targaryen girl had landed her forces?”

“Storms End your grace, she has taken the fortress and its surrounding lands and is unloading more troops by the hour if reports can be believed”

“Loras ready an army to march south on Storms End, we will march upon them in three days”

“You are not coming with me sister, your place is here” Loras protested.

“I am the Queen little brother and my place is at the head of my armies, to defend my Kingdom” Loras bowed his head.

“Of course sister…I mean your grace” 

“While Loras is preparing an army I want you to keep me informed on the situation lord Varys…do you have little birds inside Storms End?” Margaery enquired. 

“I do your grace, if something were to happen I would know about it by days end”

“Good, now if you would kindly excuse me my lords I have some preparation to do” With that Margaery left the small council chamber. On the outside she tried to put on a calm and confident act but deep down inside she was both bubbling with angry and her stomach churning with fear.   

_How could this of happened? Why wasn't I told about this? This Daenerys girl sailed all the way to Dragonstone and then invaded my kingdom without me knowing about it? what was lord Varys doing? where were the ships to defend my coast lines? where were the spy’s to report this to me sooner? Either I am surrounded by incompetence or lord Varys is plotting against me or even worse my master of ships. No Tyene would never betray me. Nevertheless Tyene is the master of ships, it is her duty to ensure my kingdoms safety._

Her thoughts soon turned to Daenerys herself. 

_They say she has three Dragons at her command , the Iron born I can deal with but Dragons? The last Westerosi ruler to oppose a Dragon was cooked alive in his own castle. No…..I will not become the womans Harren the Black. I am a Queen. I will not allow my Rose to be uprooted by a Dragon._

The thought of going up against Dragons scared Margaery deep down inside, ever since she was a girl she dreamed on being Queen, now that dream looked to be dying after only two short years upon the throne. Deep down she feared, and when she feared she angered as well. Pushing open the strong oak doors of her royal chamber Margaery slammed them shut behind her in a fit of rage. Walking up to her wine cabinet Margaery poured herself a cup of vintage arbour and placed the cup on her work desk beside her burning royal hearth. As the fires crackled and hissed Margaery got out her quill and parchments.

“My Queen” Tyene sensually said as she crawled from her bed as gracefully as a cat. Without her clothes on Tyene strolled towards her, her petite body swaying from side to side, the valyrian steel necklace still hung around her neck. Hugging her from behind Tyene spun her around and looked deep into her eyes.

“My beautiful Queen what is that matter?” In a sudden fit of rage Margaery lifted her hand and slapped Tyene hard across the face, sending her stumbling backwards and an echo throughout her chamber. Holding her hand to her face Tyene looked back to her.

“My Que…” Margaery cut her off.

“Stop saying that” Margaery scowled.

“What is wrong?”

“My kingdom is under attack and its all because of you?”

“Attack? how?”

“An invasion force led by Daenerys Targaryen. She’s landed in the Stormlands and taken Storms End from me” A look of calm shock come upon Tyene’s face.

“I can fix this my Queen” Margaery once more slapped her across the face sending Tyene tumbling down onto one knee before her.  

“You were my master of ships Tyene, you had one responsibility…to keep my kingdom safe, to keep it defended”

“I….I’m sorry….I I..didn’t think”

“You didn’t think I had enemies across the sea? There are still many who call me a usurper and who will do anything to take my throne from me”  

“I…I sorry” Tyene pleaded with her as she stood, submissive and apologetic in her body language.

“The iron throne belongs to me, these Seven Kingdoms belongs to me, I did my part, I grew strong, I grew to be Queen and now some white haired whore with three dragons risks to take it all from me” Margaery felt her hands sake, anger and fear rolled into one. Tyene calmly rose and gently took Margaery by the hands. 

“This is bad my Queen, I can see that now.. but we can get through this together…..just us”

“What do you mean by just us?” Margaery snapped, her voice still raised. 

“I love you my Queen and it breaks my heart that I have let you down like this, I am sorry but please give me a chance” Tyene pleaded.

“What makes you think I love you?”

“You…..don’t love me?” Margaery took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

“What makes you think that I could ever love a bastard?”

“I…..I…I thought”

“I am the Queen” Margaery repeated. 

“We…ll….I” Tyene stuttered her words. 

“You are a bastard, just like your sisters, I keep you by my side as my master of ships and to pleasure me in bed, why would I love?” Tyene gulped. 

“I…. just thought”

“Well you thought wrong” Margaery moved closer to her. “There is only one woman I love”

“WHY?” Tyene suddenly snapped. “Sansa Stark’s spent the last two years hiding up north and never replying to your letters and you still love her?”

“Tyene” Margaery said trying to get her to stop.

“I have been here for you…supported you in everything, I love you Queen Margaery, honest I do” Tyene teared up.

“Tyene stop” Margaery snapped.

“I’ve never met another woman like you before or anyone like you for that matter, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, marry you….have your children” Margaery slapped her once more but Tyene was unmoved.

_I cannot hurt her anymore then I just have._

“Shut up about that bastard necklace, two woman cannot have a child” Margaery snapped.

“Just give me a chance” Tyene pleaded. Margeary moved closer to her. Her back straight and her resolve  strong.

“I do not love you Tyene, I have never loved you and never will, my heart belongs to another” Tyene looked as though she was going to burst out into tears but she kept it in Margaery could tell, she stayed strong. “I am stripping you of your position as my master of ships” Tyene gulped.

“Then what shall I do?” Tyene said, broken by her words.

“You are going to leave right now, you are going to get on your horse and you are going to ride south for Sunspear with a message for your uncle prince Doran, tell him to raise an army and march north on the Stormlands as quickly as possible…do you understand?”

“Yes my Queen”

“Good, now get out of my sight, I have your mess to clear up and a kingdom to defend” 

“Yes your grace” Picking up her clothes a devastated Tyene left her chamber.

“Oh and Tyene, take off my necklace and leave it on the side as you leave”

“Yes your grace” Listening as she placed the valyrian steel necklace in a bowl by her chambers door Tyene left. Throughout the night Margaery wrote letters to her high lords and ladies to rally support. One letter more important then the others Margaery sealed with her sigil of the crowned rose pressed into hot wax.

“I want you to make two copies of this and send both to Winterfell, one by raven, the other by rider”

“Of course your grace” A steward said. 

“When you arrive at Winterfell you will personally lay this letter in Sansa Stark’s hand, tell her that I need her, tell her I miss her” 

 


	13. Refuge

In and out of consciousness she drifted, her world blending and morphing between the real world and the dream. Throughout her time in confusion and darkness she envisioned flashes of reality. Snow so cold, trees so high, fire’s so hot and ice so sharp, men shouting and swords clashing and a scream, a horrid undead scream ringing through her mind like the bells of the great sept of baelor. Through the darkness of her mind she was lost, scared and alone something she had long since grown accustom to throughout her life. Eventually Sansa Stark awoke upon a bed of hay and blankets. Feeling a sharp pain strike the back of her head Sansa twisted and turned as the room spun around her. 

_Where am I?_

“Hello? somebody?” She called out. Lifting herself up she found herself alone within the confines of a large chamber, its walls built from strong stone like a fortress with small square shaped windows which looked out upon a snow covered world, a hearth crackling at the foot of her bed.

“HELLO?” Sansa called again as she sat up upon the bed trying to get her bearings. 

“HELLO?” This time an answer come. Walking through the chambers door was Brienne of Tarth clad in armour, her sword in hand and with her a maester of healing.

“Lady Brienne, what is happening?”

“My lady you must lay back down and rest” Brienne insisted.

“Please my lady, your knight is right you took a nasty blow to the head during the battle” The maester lay her back down as Brienne stood over the bed.

“Battle? what happened? did we win?” A look of sorrow come upon Brienne’s face.

“Yes and no my lady”

“What do you mean?” Sansa inquired. 

“We took the cultists by surprise when we ambushed them, as a result many of them are dead or so we thought”

“So you thought?” Sansa questioned. 

“Qyburn and the red woman escaped on horse back along with whatever that screaming thing was. We found you at the bottom of the hill passed out so your captain of the guard ordered you be taken back to castle black. I, your guards captain, Pod and what was left of your men decided to make chase after Qyburn but…..”

“…But what?” Sansa asked, hanging on her every word.

“There were more cultists waiting for us deep within the hunted forest, I’d say almost two hundred or so”

“Two hundred?” Sansa repeated in alarm. 

“Indeed, we were out numbered and overwhelm and then a blizzard hit. That’s when I ordered your men back to the wall, it was a blood bath my lady, the cultists picked us off one by one as we were blinded by the storm, only myself, Pod and sixteen of your men made it back alive” Sansa thought for a moment.

“And what about Ygritte?” Sansa asked looking her in the eye. Brienne hesitated for a moment.

“My lady she’s…..” Sansa interrupted.

“…Dead?. I should have known” Sansa looked to her. “The red woman, she did it”

“My lady the red woman will pay for the crimes she has committed…under Stannis and Qyburn” Sansa lay for a while listening to the hearths fire as it crackled and the winds howled outside. 

“I take it we are back at Castle Black?” Sansa asked.

“We are my lady, after we escaped back through the wall I ordered the tunnel closed immediately but the cultists did not follow. A day later one of your men emerged from the haunted forest, after we let him back through the wall he reported to us that the cultists were moving east along the wall towards the coast” Sansa was still confused.

“A day later? how long have I been out exactly?”

“Three days my lady” Brienne bluntly put it. Sansa was shocked.

“Three days? I was really out for that long” Sansa asked.

“The knock to your head was quite bad lady Stark, you needed to rest in order for the healing process to begin” The maester told her, old and wrinkled as he was. Looking to Brienne once more she pulled out a letter from a pouch on her belt.

“A rider came looking for you in the night bearing this letter”

“Who’s it from?”

“Queen Margaery, the rider would not tell me of its contents but he was adamant that it was important and that it be for your eyes only” Taking the letter from Brienne’s grasp Sansa broke the crowned rose wax seal upon the letter’s cover and begun to read. 

 

 

 

_Sansa, its good to write to you again but I only wish it was in happier times. Firstly I hope you and Robb are well, how is he doing? he must be growing into quite the little lord by now. I am writing to you urgently Sansa to request your help, something terrible has happened. I expect news will not have reached you all the way up in Winterfell but the Stormlands have been attacked by a Targaryen, the mad kings daughter. She landed in the night with an army of eastern slaver soldiers, Ironborn and sell swords and took the fortress of Storms End and its surrounding lands but that is not all. Reports have reached me of dragon sightings all along the eastern coast and that they are under the Targaryen bitch’s control. This could all just be rumours and whispers spread by my enemies at court but I will not risk not believing in such a thing. We both know the stories of Aegons conquest after all and of what happened upon the field of fire. Nevertheless I must defend my throne. As I write this Loras is raising an army at Highgarden, with another army to be raised at Sunspear, I intend to march on Storms End and recapture the fortress, my generals have assured me that both armies combined will be enough but with rumours circulating of dragons at play I will need every man I can find should the worse come to pass. Sansa I am asking that you call your banners and raise an army to march south as quickly as you can not only to secure my place upon the throne but because I need you and I miss you. If truth be told this news has come as a bit of a shock and I need support, not from untrustworthy advisors or Loras but from you. Please come as quickly as you can my love, I will be waiting._

 

Signed

 

_Margaery Tyrell, The Rose of Highgarden and the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and of the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

 

 

 

Sansa rolled the parchment up in thought.

“What does the Queen want my lady?” Sansa looked to her, her face stern and her body suddenly gaining strength.

“The Stormlands have been invaded” Sansa looked to the maester attending to her. “Send ravens to as many of my lords as possible and tell them to march their troops on Moat Cailin and to wait my arrival”

“Lady Sansa you need time to recover” Brienne urged her along with the maester.

“Margaery needs me” Sansa snapped. Brienne paused for a moment thinking.

“Take tonight lady Sansa, use it to recover yourself and on the morrow we will ride for Winterfell and then south” Still feeling the pain at her head Sansa reluctantly agreed. Eventually Brienne and the maester left the chamber which allowed her to delved back into her thoughts.

_Don’t worry Margaery Qyburn can wait, I’ll be there, you’ll see._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansaery is coming.


	14. Conqueror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night uploads are becoming a common place now. xD

From atop her stallion Daenerys Targaryen looked on with satisfaction as her invasion force was brought ashore. One by one her armies set foot on Westerosi soil, unsullied, Ironborn and sell swords, all under her command, all prepared to die under her banner. She had been so excited by the news that her unsullied strike force had successfully managed to infiltrate Storms End via the old caverns underneath the castle and killed the castellion along with the small force of Baratheon soldiers who still held the castle in Stannis’s name.  

_You would think this Tyrell queen would have sent men to secure the fortress._

Dany thought to herself with a smug sense of satisfaction. Not long after the castle had been secured and the main gated opened the black and gold prancing stag was removed from its ancient castles walls, replaced by the black and red three headed dragon.

“The Stag as fallen to me and so two will the Rose, Wolf and Falcon” She had told Yara as they laid in bed together, the news of Storms Ends capture still new to her.

“It will not be easy my Queen, it will not be long before the Rose learns of this” Yara told her much to Dany’s amusement.

“The dragon shall reduce the Rose to ashes and the Kraken? will swallow her up into the sea” Dany kissed her. That had been five nights ago and still no sign of Margaery Tyrell or any Westerosi army.

_She must know of my arrival?_

With much of her military force ashore, Storms End firmly under her control and the Iron fleet securing the sea’s between Shipbreaker Bay and Dragonstone Dany ordered Grey Worm to advance into the country side and create a buffer zone so no army could take them by surprise while they unloaded troops and vital supplies needed for her invasion to succeed. In the meantime she, Yara and Missandei had agreed that the only way to break an enemy was from within. Setting Drogon free Dany ordered him to fly the length and breath of the eastern coast, over towns, castles and villages to send a message to the people of Westeros. A message that the dragon had returned in all its glory. After a long day of over seeing her armies arrival and supplies being unloaded with Missandei at her side Dany retired behind the strong walls of Storms End for the night. That evening the women feasted in Storms Ends great hall on sea food, Narrow sea cod and tuna fish, crabs and lobsters fresh from the bowels of the bay and Ghiscari shrimp, a crate of them brought all the way from Meereen. It got her thinking.

_I do hope Daario isn’t to upset with me for leaving him in Meereen._

Daario had declared his love for her some days before she departed the city. A part of her felt bad for not feeling the same way.

_But way should I? I am a conqueror and a Queen and he is a sell sword, he was nothing to me but a servant who served me well both outside and inside the bedroom._

Daario now ruling Meereen with Hizdahr in her name. After the feast Dany and Missandei retired to her chamber, a luxurious one or about as luxurious as a dim, storm battered fortress can be. That night it rained upon Storms End and the bay. Stood naked before the stag patterned stained glass windows Dany watched as the lightning shot and bolted across the sky like a wild beast. Behind her Missandei shivered underneath the covers of their bed.

“My Queen are you not cold?” Dany smirked and looked to her.

“Blood of the dragon remember” 

“Of course” Missandei replied looking out of the window as the rain pelted down the windows. “I’ve never seen it rain so much in my life”

“Agreed, we were positively spoiled with the hot weather in Meereen” Missandei smiled, eying her Queens naked body up and down.

“Some of the scouts that you sent out came back reporting snow covered the lands just north of here” Missandei played with her hands. “I’ve never seen snow before, what is it like?”

“I can only vaguely remember it if truth be told” Dany told her. 

“Then what can you remember?” Missandei asked of her.

“I remember being young, very young, five years I may have been, at the time Viserys and I were living in Braavos still on the run from the usurper's assassins. But I can remember one morning I awoke and looked out of my bedroom window, snowflakes fell from the sky and softly floated down to the ground below, but that wasn't the most impressive thing. The canals had frozen solid and people where walking over the rivers as if they were nothing”

“That sounds amazing your grace”

“It was, not that I was allowed to leave the estate me and my brother were hiding in at the time” Missandei got herself more comfortable in the bed as she listen to her Queens words.

“It must have been hard for you your grace, running from city to city, never knowing when the assassins could strike” She commented.

“It was” Dany turned to her. “But nowhere near as bad as being a slave”

“We have both had a hard upbringing your grace but all that matters is the here and now”

“Agreed, we are women of power now and should not forget that”

Suddenly a bright flash of light came in through the stained glass windows almost blinding Dany for a moment followed quickly by a loud boom of thunder. As Dany regained her sight from the flash the doors to her chamber opened. Walking inside drenched from head to toe was Yara, her black locks stuck to her face and her clothes sodding. 

“Yara” Dany called out as she turned to her.

“My Queen” Yara smirked as rain water dripped from her brow. Greeting her wife Dany sensually strolled up to her and kissed her upon the lips for a moment as Missandei looked one. As she wrapped her arms around Yara’s neck and pressed her naked body up against Yara’s cold and sodding clothes Dany felt Yara’s frozen, pruned hands descend upon her warm buttocks with a hard slap that made her jump.

“Sorry about the cold hands” Yara told her as she pulled away from her lips.

“You may warm your hands on me anytime lady Greyjoy” Yara smirked and kissed her once more before removing her soaking clothes. “Where have you been all day?” Dany asked.

“Making sure the unsullied reach the beaches in one piece but I have good and bad news your grace” Dany sighed with frustration.

“Good news first” She suggested.

“Most of the unsullied are ashore but not all”

“And that would be the bad news?” Dany asked with a raised brow.

“The storm, it was unexpected, it came out of nowhere” Yara explained as she dropped her briefs to the floor and stood her legs out of them. “I had to order the Iron fleet out of the bay” Dany felt confused as to her order.

“Why send the Iron fleet out of the bay? we need all of the unsullied”

“I couldn’t risk it, not in this storm” Yara walked up to her and rested her hands on Dany’s hips, there tits pressed together. “They don’t call it Shipbreaker Bay for nothing”  

“How long until you can order the fleet back into the bay?” Dany asked

“When the storm ends, get it? storm ends, Storms End?” Yara laughed much to Dany’s amusement.

“Stick to leading the Ironborn, your terrible at jokes”

“It made you smile so what does it matter” Yara kissed her before turned her attention to Missandei in the bed.

“Missandei? have you been fucking my wife?” Yara asked of her in a light hearted fashion. 

“Merely keeping her warm Yara but if our Queen did want to fuck then I could hardly say no could I” Missandei said winking at Dany.  Yara smiled and looked to her before looking back at Missandei.

“And what if I wanted to fuck?” Yara said pulling the clip from her soaking hair and throwing down onto the bed before whipping it around with a hungry sexual look in her eyes. Missandei blushed.

“I am…..glad you find me appealing in such a way lady Yara but what would the Queen think?” Both of them looked to her. Dany with a smirk on her face and a light brush of her white, gold locks though for a moment. 

“The Queen would think seeing her most trusted advisor and her wife fucking would be quite…..” Dany paused thinking of the correct word. “….a sight to behold” With a naughty smirk of approval Dany nodded her head at Yara. Climbing onto her bed Yara forced herself onto Missandei and through away the soft silks which covered her naked body. Dany watched for a moment as the two snogged, kissing her almost as passionately as Yara did her, Yara’s hands running across Missandei’s smooth exotic olive skin. Taking control of her curves and body. The sight of them together Dany found erotic so much so she could feel herself become aroused quite quickly. Turing around to pour herself a cup of wine Dany spotted something in the fruit bowl which could make the experience more interesting. Lifting a large cucumber up Dany turned and held it tight within her grasp. By now Missandei lay on her hands and knees, her bottom forced upwards with Yara kissing her curves. Dany walked up to her and placed the cucumber down onto the bed.

“Fuck her with this as if you were a man” Dany ordered her.

“Why is that your grace?” Yara teased.

“Because the Queen commands it” Dany asserted, the two wives making eyes at each other.

“Alright then” With that Yara knelt behind Missandei and took the cucumber in her hands. Sliding it inside herself with a controlled grown of pleasure Yara slid the other half into Missandei who let out an uncontrollably squeaky moan. As Missandei lay submissive Dany watched as Yara thrust her hips back and forth like a man and fucked Missandei upon her bed. With Yara breathing heavily, Missandei moaning and squeaking from the pleasure and the sound of female highs slapping against each other Dany turned to pour herself a drink and stood before the window once more as the lightning flashed and the thunder struck. The sound of sex filling her chambers, helping her to think.

“If Margaery will not march on me then I shall march on her…….tomorrow”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Dany awoke wrapped warm in furs, silks and women. With her back and bum pressed against her front Missandei and with her tits and hands resting behind Yara, her arm around her. Through her sleep covered eyes Dany could see day light streaming into her chamber, there rays of light broken by unsullied guards rushing to wake her.

“Queen Daenerys you must wake” Dany turned over.

“Why?”

“The Rose Queen. She is here, her army approaches from the west and north” 


	15. A Fiery Heart

Upon the shivering sea a lonesome galley swayed from side to side upon the rough waters, its sails bearing the lioness of Lannister engulfed in the fiery heart of the lord of light blew chaotically in the heavy winds. Within her cabin deep in the bowels of the ship Melisandre of Asshai lingered like a phantom, wrapped in crimson cloaks and with the great ruby at her throat she gazed deep into the flame with eyes closed. Sounds of horrific moans and unearthly snarls coming from the iron cage behind her, filling the air with dread and death so much so that the men feared to enter. All except Qyburn. Opening the door and making his way down the steps Melisandre listened. He stopped and spoke. 

“Where shall I tell the captain to make port?” Qyburn asked of her.

“We don’t, we have to sail south for Dragonstone”

“Dragonstone, but why? surely Queen Cersei”

“Open your eyes, that thing is not Cersei Lannister” Melisandre pointed to the iron cage. Inside was the wight of Cersei, her body decomposed, naked and skeletal, her bones showing through the loose layers of flesh which hung from her arms and breasts, her eyes glowing like the stars in the sky.

“You don’t think I know that already?, when we made that deal together you told me you and your fire god knew how to bring her back”

“I do” She snapped. “But this is only part one of the process, her body has been reanimated by the great other but now it is time for the lord of light to restore her mind and youth”

“And how do we do that?” Qyburn asked of her.

“It will require a great sacrifice to bring your Queen back”

“What kind of sacrifice? Kings blood? or Queens maybe?”

“Non, Cersei has been dead for so long that her body must be restored, no amount of blood from a King or Queen will be enough for that, but the blood of a dragon” Qyburn laughed.

“Lady Melisandre, the dragons have been dead for far longer then you or I”

“You maybe”

“Then where will we find this dragon blood?”

“I have seen its location in the flames, sail south for Dragonstone. If you ever hope to restore your lioness to the Iron throne that is” Melisandre told him, Cersei’s undead screams drowning them out.


	16. A Dragon Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting much lately but expect a ton of chapters to be posted this week. The story is really going to pick up from now on so yeah enjoy. :)

Four days she had ridden south down the Kings road through sleet, snow and ice. Four days her hands had stayed frozen to her horses mane as she led her men to the aid of her lover and Queen. With her Sansa Stark brought ten thousand North men and women, all armed to the teeth and donned in their finest respective houses amour. Along side her column of Stark troops rode Manderlys, Glovers, Hornwoods, Forresters, Whitehills, Mormonts and more, even the reformed houses of Umber and Karstark who had once sworn themselves to the Bolton’s now joined her. 

_The Boltons are gone, they answer my call now. The Stark call._

As fiery as her mother and as stern as her father Sansa led them all the way from Moat Cailin in one thrust south without so much as a question asked by her lords and ladies.

_Non shall refuse the call lady Stark._

Lyanna Mormont had told her. And non had. The North was firmly under her control she knew. She had suffered greatly at the hands of the Lannisters, watched as her family and her house was cut down around her, she had endured marriage to a monster and the birth of his child. But that monster no longer lived and neither did the people who killed her family and destroyed her house. The North was Stark once more, as it always had been. 

_I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell._

At her side as she rode down a snow coated Kings road was her own personal guard, and along side them Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne, both clad in sliver armour, the royal sigil of the crowned rose upon their chest plates. 

_I’m coming Margaery._

Ever since receiving her letter at Castle Black she had felt a knot in her stomach, worried as to the situation her lover Queen now found herself in. 

_She talks of invasion, dragons and more but what can I do?, I am warderness of her northern lands not a military commander. I can provide her with swords and shields, but will that be enough?._

She had spend so much time worrying on her way down south that she had forgotten about Qyburn and his cult, but she would never forget the scream of what ever that thing was beyond the wall.

_Cersei is dead, she has to be. I saw her body after Lancel killed her. Cersei is dead._

She would deal with Qyburn in time but defending her Queen’s realm from invasion took priority now. Breaking off the approach to Kings Landing and heading south down the Rose road towards the Stormlands the snow coated grounds cleared into frost and mist. Eventually coming across one of Queen Margaery’s scouts he led them to her camp. Over a steep hill her horse climbed gifting Sansa with one of the most beautiful yet worrying views she had ever seen. Below her at the base of the hill was Margaery’s military camp, a sea of emerald rose Tyrell banners fluttering in the winters wind. Beyond that frost covered fields leading off into the distance where the low winters sun lay, hovering just above Shipbreaker Bay, the distant silhouette of Storms End perched high on the cliffside. Suddenly she heard a loud monstrous raw and great flapping winds. Behind the horses of her men panicked and broke formation, one of her knights falling from his horse and the horse itself running off in fear. Gazing up into the misty sky Sansa saw it, a dragon. A great flying beast with soot black scaly skin and the size a castle. It flew over her and over the camp into the distance. Sansa sat upon her horse in disbelief for a moment, her hands shaking and gripping tight a hold of her horse.

_First a resurrection, then dragons, what is happening?_

“Lady Sansa” Brienne asked of her in a comforting manner. Wiping away the disbelief from her face Sansa kicked her horse and continued down into the camp. Through the sea of emerald tents and banners she rode, Brienne and Podrick by her side. One by one the men looked to her as she rode pass them.

_I am lady Stark to them or just a Queen fucker I wonder?._

Slowly but surely Sansa made her way into the centre of the camp. Before the royal tent flying Margaery’s royal rose sigil Sansa climbed down from her horse and ordered Brienne and Podrick to stay behind. Walking up to the tent Sansa felt more nervous about meeting Margaery again then she had about seeing the dragon. With sweaty palms and a dry mouth she entered. The tent was warm inside, candles lighting its insides. Closing the curtain behind her Sansa made her way through the first section of the tent and into the second. Inside was a great war table with a map of the Stormlands covering its surface. Huddled around it were three Tyrell generals, Sir Loras and Margaery herself. Donned in emerald wools and silks, her brown locks were tied up into a majestic bun, held together by a ruby rose hair clip, the Valyrian steel necklace hung around her neck. 

“We could try attacking from the north by sea, take them by surprise” One of her generals suggested.

“No good, the iron born withdrew its fleet from shipbreaker bay for a reason, an attack by sea is out of the question” Another replied. 

“It’s not attacking the fortress that is the problem my lords but those bloody dragons, how do we take down such beasts?” Loras slammed his fist down on the table.

“There has to be a way” Margaery looked to her through the arguments.

“Sansa?” She said in a controlled and calm manner. The generals and Loras turned to face her, all glum faced.

“Lady Stark? I trust you’ve brought more men with you?” One of the generals asked of her.

“I have my lord” She replied.

“It’ll not make the slightest bit of difference, I’m afraid you’ve come all the way south for nothing” 

“Hold your tongue my lord” Loras warned the general. Margaery slammed her fist down on the table, clearly frustrated.

“Everybody out……not you Sansa” With that the royal tent emptied and eventually Sansa found herself alone with the Queen. Cold faced, Margaery walked up to her and stood face to face with her. With a deep breath Margaery raised her hand and slapped Sansa hard across the cheek. Sansa, allowing her love to vent took the blow with grace and dignity. Facing her once more the women intensely eyed each other until her Queen broke. Throwing herself into Sansa’s arms Margaery kissed her passionately, their lips locked together in an almost unending explosion of lust. Margaery pulled away, tears in her eyes.

“Sansa..I’m so glad you came” Margaery said, her tone of voice full of relief. 

“I know…I know, its ok…….I came as soon as I got your letter”

“Everything has happened so fast, the invasion everything” Sansa hugged her and held her tight.

“SSSHHHH Don’t cry, don’t let them see you like this” Sansa looked Margaery in the eye. “You have to stay strong, you are our Queen” Margeary smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, composing herself as a Queen should.

“I know, its just all this has come as a bit of a shock, one minute my Kingdom is safe, the next I find out I have been attacked without knowing it” Sansa listened to her. “Did you see?”

“The dragon?” Sansa interrupted her. “I did” Margaery turned from her and walked around the war table, the Tyrell map markers scattered across the map.

“It’s not her armies that keep me up at night but her dragons”

“I can understand that, one flew over me just as I was entering the camp”

“It’s been circling the camp for days now, my generals say its meant to scare the men but I dread to think what kind if damage it could do during a battle”

“Are you sure it belongs to the invader?, who even is she again?”

“Daenerys Targaryen, the mad kings daughter, she seems to think the iron throne belongs to her now”

“I remember another Queen who thought the iron throne was hers, now she’s dead” Sansa confidently reminded her.

_I hope she’s dead._

“Cersei didn’t have dragons, Daenerys does. Do I have to remind you of the field of fire during Aegons conquest”

“I know, I understand this serious………is there no way we could kill it?” Sansa suggested to a fit of laughter coming from Margaery’s lips.  

“If you have a way of killing dragons my love I would very much like to hear of it” Margaery said as she slumped into her chair. The pair fell silent for a moment, while Margaery sat in her chair Sansa looked over the war map. Picking up a dire wolf map marker in her hands Sansa twirled it for a moment in thought.

“What’s the overall situation?” Margaery turned her head to look at the map.

“She has taken Dragonstone and Storms End from me and fortified both positions”

“Why not try and retake Dragonstone first? cut off her supply line?” Sansa asked.

“She has the support of Yara Greyjoy”

“Wait..what?” Sansa asked, confused by the news.

“Her father Balon died, afterwards she named herself ruler of the iron islands and sailed east” Margaery looked to her. “They have married each other Sansa”

“Yara and Daenerys?”

“Indeed and through marriage Daenerys has control of the iron fleet, any attack on Dragonstone would never work” Sansa placed the dire wolf map marker down on the war table. “I guess my marriage proposal doesn’t seem so stupid now does it?” Margaery smiled at her. Sansa smiled back.

“I guess not” Sansa admitted as she begun pacing around the war table. Her thoughts returning to the problem at hand.  

“If we fight this Daenerys in the open field she will turn her dragons on us, but if we could somehow remove her dragons from the field” Sansa speculated.

“My generals and I have already talked about this Sansa, it cannot be done, the only way we are stopping those dragons from attacking us during battle is if Daenerys herself refuses to play them” Margaery’s words sparked an idea. Sansa smiled and gazed over the board. “What are you so happy about?” Margaery asked.

“I think I have an idea” Sansa said. Margaery rose from her chair and stood by her side.

“And what is this idea lady Stark?” Leaning over the table Sansa picked up four markers and placed them just underneath Storms End on the map. Next to each other she placed the Dragon and Kraken markers, and before them she placed down the Rose and Dire wolf makers.

“Request an audience with her” Margaery shrugged at the idea. 

“Sansa my love, I will not speak with a some whore who thinks she can come and take my throne”

“Just listen to me, we hold an audience with her where we lay out the rules of battle. We tell her that she cannot use her dragons” Margaery laughed. 

“And what makes you think she’ll listen to us? I know I wouldn’t”

“With only our requests no she wouldn’t” Sansa looked down at the map table and picked up the dragon marker. Picking up a candle as well Sansa held the dragon marker over the candles flame until the wood begun to blacken and burn. “But if we applied some pressure, forced her some how to accept our terms of battle”

“And how do we do that?” Margaery asked her, staring deep into her eyes. Sansa smiled and looked over to the Queen’s guard stood at the tents entrance. 

“What was I to the Lannisters?” Sansa asked.

“A captive?, a prisoner?” Margaery’s face suddenly glowed. “You where a bargaining chip, something the Lannisters could use in a negotiation”

“I was, and if we had our own. Somebody close to Daenerys who we could use to make sure she honours our agreement”

“I could send a small group of knights into their camp at night to take hostages”

“Exactly, then after that we force Daenerys into locking her dragons up” Sansa placed the burnt dragon marker down on the war table. “We then smash her in battle, drive her army back into the sea and you sit the throne as our Queen” Margaery blushed and smiled.

“Your definitely not the timid little wolf pup I first met in Kings Landing Sansa” Sansa smiled and looked around the tent, thinking of something to say.

“I hope that’s not a bad thing your grace?” Sansa asked her. Margaery gently rested her hand on Sansa’s cheek. Gazing deep within her eyes.

“Never” Margaery replied while leaning into her. Together the two kissed passionately almost unable to pull themselves away from each other. For the first time in two years Sansa tasted Margaery's lips, as lush as a fresh fruit they were, tasting of berries. Sansa pulled away.

“You still use fruit to freshen up your lips?” Sansa asked with a smile.

“When I got word you had entered the camp I put some on, for old times sake” Sansa smirked.

“Well I’m not complaining” Sansa and Margaery looked at each other in deep tranquility, soaking each other in like a pair of loved up sponges. 

“I should go see to my men your grace” Sansa quietly told her.

“Of course” Sansa hugged her and left the tent, Margaery’s eyes lingering on her as she left.

_Should I tell her about Qyburn? About his cult? No. She has enough to worry about._

Making her way out of the royal tent she was met by Brienne, Podrick tending to the horses behind her.

“Lady Sansa, how was your meeting with the Queen?” She asked.

“It was good, we haven’t see each other in so long. I just wish it wasn’t during a time of war”

“A war we will never win as long as that dragon takes to the skies” Brienne stated.

“I know, we’ve come up with a plan to deal with the dragon” Sansa smiled. “My lady, how are you at climbing camp walls in the dark?”


	17. Meeting of the Four Queens

It was early morning when Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell’s party of Queen’s guard and knights reached the meeting point. Upon a cliffside over looking Shipbreaker Bay a cold, bitter wind cut through Sansa’s furs and froze her to the core. High above her head the defiant banners of house’s Tyrell and Stark flapped and fluttered. The Wolf and the Rose standing as one. Upon her horse by her Queens side they waited, in the distance Storms End, at its base camp fires and a swarm of tents housing the Targaryen army of slaves and sell swords. 

_At least the storms have stopped._

In a place called the Stormlands the fact that it was stormy for most of the day hardly surprised her, it had rained and hale stoned so much in the past two days since she arrived at the camp that she almost missed the harsh blizzards of the North. 

_Good thing I have Margaery to keep me warm._

Margaery was nervous Sansa could tell, something she wasn’t accustom to. Ever since first meeting her in Kings Landing Margaery had always been the confident one, taking her hand and leading her to where she needed to be. 

_Margaery is still the same woman I fell in love with, but she’s scared of the dragons and she has a right to be, but this will work, it has to work._

“Sansa?” Margaery gently asked of her.

“Yes my Queen?” Sansa replied.

“Are you sure the hostages we took in the camp raid will be enough to convince her?” Before Sansa could reply she spotted something coming over the hill before them. Two banners revealed themselves. One the gold Kraken of house Greyjoy on a sea of blue, along side it a red three headed dragon on a field of black, both fluttering in the wind as fiercely as her own.

“I think where about to find out” Sansa coldly replied. As the Targaryen/Greyjoy party led by Daenerys herself descended down the hill Sansa lifted her shoulders and straightened her back. Resting the palm of her hand on Ice’s hilt which lay at her hip Sansa made eye contact with Yara Greyjoy who rode just behind the dragon Queen. Gazing over to Margaery Sansa was taken by surprise. Upon her horse Margaery sat, her back straightened and her expression cold, commanding. She looked to be a Queen, powerful, confident and unmoved, any sense of weakness had melted from her. 

_Margaery knows how to play the game far better then I ever will._

Together they put on a commanding display of force. Yara Greyjoy had the same idea, she too did the same Sansa could tell. As for Daenerys she wore an annoyed expression upon her face, almost as if she was ready to attack. Behind Daenerys and Yara a small group of unsullied and ironborn troops. Before each other the Rose and the Dragon lingered, looking each other in the eyes, sussing each other out. Sansa kept her eyes on Yara Greyjoy who too was staring back at her. 

“Where is she?” Daenerys demanded to know, suddenly breaking the tense stand off. 

“Where is who?” Margaery cockily smiled. 

“My advisor Missandei, I want her back now and the iron born you took prisoner as well” 

“Missandei? forgive me but I have no idea who you speak of” Margaery sarcastically asserted. 

”Don’t play games with the dragon, I want her back” Dany demanded. “And the ironborn you took as well” Yara added.

“Ironborn? do you mean these?” Sansa said, waving one of her guards over. Clad in Stark armour and hulling a heavy sack over his shoulder the man walked up in-between the four women and threw it down on the wet grass below. Gripping the sack by its bottom the Stark soldier emptied the sacks contents. Rolling out of the sack was a collection of served ironborn heads, twelve of them still bloodied and buried from torture, one of which rolled down the small hill and off the cliffside, falling into the sea below. Yara bit her lip in fury and gripped her swords hilt.

“You’ll pay for that you northern bitch” Yara shouted. 

“These ironborn scum got what they deserved, the North still remembers what your father did to us during the war of the five kings”

“That’s nothing compared to what I’m going to do with you once I have won this battle” Dany coldly told her before looking back at Margaery. “I will not ask again, where is Missandei?”

Margaery smirked as she signalled her Queen’s guard to bring her forth. From behind Sansa could hear the rattling of chains and sobbing. Through a break in Margaery’s Queen’s guard line a single rider rode forth, a chain in his hands and a whip. At the end of chain was Missandei shivering from the cold and red eyed from crying. Naked she was, her feet caked in mud and her back covered in scars and dried blood from being whipped repeatedly. Her curly brown locks shaven and her exotic olive skin paled. The sight of her was shocking even to Sansa, but she and Margaery had agreed it had to be done. For her plan to work she had to convince Daenerys of their threats, Missandei, the ironborn heads and the sense of shock on Daenerys’s face  proved it was working. Missandei dropped to her knees and weeped, the slave chain around her neck and a smug sense of satisfaction on Margaery’s lips.

_She plays the game so well._

“M.mmm..my Q..quee…en” Missandei muttered to Daenerys who looked to be a mix between enraged and upset. Eventually however rage over took her. 

“You let her go..YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW” Daenerys shouted, breaking her confident Queenly image. 

“If I let her go my men won’t have anything to stick their pricks inside of” Margaery coldly stated. A look of disgust took Daenerys’s face.

“You’ve allowed your men rape her?” Yara asked, equality disgusted. 

“I haven’t allowed anything, war is an ugly game lady Greyjoy, filled with blood shed, death and rape. They are unpleasant things, but all a natural part of war. I would suggest that if you don’t have the stomach for such things you and your wife should turn your armies around and leave my realm, or alternatively bend the knee” Daenerys looked to Margaery.

“Don’t ever lecture me in the art of war, I’ve seen far more of it then you’ll ever” Yara snapped.

“Let her go or I’ll burn you all where you stand” Daenerys threatened. Deep down Sansa felt herself fear at her words, but she would not allow her strong exterior to be broken.

_If this goes wrong we are dead._

Sansa looked to Margaery for her response, worried that she would break under the dragons threat. But she didn’t. Margaery confidently smiled at her.

“Go on then do it, but I can assure you that Missandei will not make it out alive” Margaery threatened back, her stance uncompromising. Dany changed her tone.

“What do you want? what possible purpose could you have for this meeting?”

“I want you to take your army and leave these shores” Margaery told her.

“That isn’t going to happen, the iron throne belonged to my father, it is mine and I intend to take it with fire and blood”

“Of course you are darling” Margaery replied, almost laughing at her words. “I have called this meeting to set the rules of battle”

“What rules of battle?” Yara asked.

“Your dragons” Sansa replied. Daenerys suddenly coined on.

“Your afraid my dragons will make quick work of you on the battle field, so in order to prevent me from using them you capture one of my closest advisers and hold her hostage” Sansa and Margaery remained silent, their plan known to all. 

“You spineless cowards” Yara declared in disgust. Daenerys silenced her with a hand held high.

“That’s admittedly a very good idea” Dany admitted. “The pair of you clearly aren’t as stupid as you look” Dany insulted. “But even without my dragons I lead an army of some of the best soldiers in Essos” 

“And I the best soldiers in Westeros, let us see who’s are better shall we? At noon tomorrow strike your banners and lock away your dragons. Let our armies clash on the battlefield, the winner takes the throne” Margaery declared, so full of confidence and power.

_Even if it is just an act she plays it well._

Daenerys smiled. 

“We have come to an agreement then. My dragons will stay locked away underneath Dragonstone for the duration of the battle, but I must warn you only as long as Missandei is left alive and unharmed from now on. If she were to die under your captivity? nothing would stop me from burning the both of you and your armies” Daenerys replied. 

“Very good” Margaery agreed as her Queens guard dragged a beaten and weeping Missandei back behind the guards front line. 

“This is not good your grace” Yara blurted out for all to here. “Your doing what the Tyrell bitch wants you to do” Daenerys raised her hand. 

“Yara silence” she commanded. 

“You have to use the dragons, we don’t have the men” 

“Your Queen is ordering you to shut your mouth” Daenerys eyed her with a calm anger, Yara gave in. Dany turned back to Sansa and Margaery. 

“Tomorrow at noon then, my army versus yours, a clean fight with no dragons, you have my word, as long as Missandei is left unharmed” Daenerys demanded. 

“Agreed” Margaery replied. Daenerys turned her horse. 

“May the best women win” She said before riding off with her unsullied behind her. Sansa watched as they rode away one by one, Yara the last of them to leave. She eyed Sansa with an angry scowl upon her face, looking back and forth between her and the heads of the ironborn warriors which lay in the wet grass before them. 

“I’ll have your head on a pike for what you’ve done you wolf bitch, but not before I let my crew have their way with you” Yara threatened. Sansa, maintaining a cold exterior smugly smiled at her. 

“Good day Lady Greyjoy, congratulations on your wedding” Sansa said before turning her horse around and leading her Stark men away from the meeting point. It was only a short ride back to camp, short enough for Margaery to catch up to her on horse back.

“You were amazing Sansa, I think we may have scared them” Margaery joked. Sansa smiled.

“The ironborn heads in a sack were a nice touch I must admit”

“Agreed” Margaery replied. The two rode for a moment in silence.

“Do you think she will keep up her end of the deal?” Sansa asked. 

“I have no idea, I think she will” Margaery said as Sansa looked over her shoulder to Missandei, naked, bruised and bloodied as she walked along side the horse through the wet grass. 

“I think she will to” Sansa said. 

_Daenerys reaction to seeing her was real, she clearly cares for Missandei. She will honour the deal._

Sansa thought to herself. 

“Well if she doesn’t we’ll all be killed by dragon fire, I would say thats more then a fitting reason to have dinner tonight” Margaery turned to her. “Just the two of us?” Sansa smiled, an inner burst of excitement deep down, the kind she had not felt in so long.

“I would love to your grace”

 

 


	18. A Woman's Tongue is One Thing, A Man's Cock Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late night upload enjoy.

That night Yara Greyjoy tossed and turned underneath the furs of her bed unable to sleep, anxious for the day that lay ahead. It was a strange sensation to be nervous on the eve of battle, one she was not used to. Often she would drink herself into a happy state and bed the nearest whore she could find, but that was before she was ruler of the Iron islands, before her fathers death, before she sailed to the far east and pledged her ships, men and hand in marriage to an exotic dragon Queen. Yara had argued with her wife for most of the night.

“Use those damn dragons” She had demanded of her love. Daenerys Targaryen had refused however. 

“Missandei is my closest friend, we have been through so much together, I made a promise that she would be safe at my side”

“She won’t be safe if our forces fall in battle tomorrow” 

“The answer is no” Dany finished, sending Yara storming off in a rage.

“Your going to get us all killed” She protested, slamming the chamber door behind her. Returning to their Storms End chamber she drunk half a bottle of Dornish wine she had found in the castle’s store room, stripped herself naked, put out the candle lights and went to bed. For a long time she lay, thinking of the battle that lay ahead, of the future that will befall them if they lose or if they win.

_Will she still want me after she takes the Iron throne? and what about an heir? I cannot make a child with her and even if it were possible, her womb is barren._

Yara’s thoughts ran wild like the sea itself throughout the night until she eventually fell into a deep sleep. She later awoke some time later. Edging her eyes open she could still see darkness from outside the stag patterned stained glass windows of her chambers, at the base of her bed a dim candle light. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Yara sat up to a marvellous display of beauty. Stood naked overlooking her war table was Daenerys, unaware that she had awoken. For a moment Yara lingered with a slight smile on her face as she took in her wife’s feminine Queenly perfection, the curves of her hips as she rested her gentle palms upon them, the flawlessness of her skin as the candle’s shined their warmth upon her, her long locks so natural and free as they flowed down her back like a waterfall of white gold. But for Yara the stand out piece on Dany’s body outside of her tits and eyes was always her arse, a perky heart shaped thing that was as firm as a summers fruit. Even after marriage her looks never tiered.

_Political or not she cannot deny our attraction to each other._

Watching as Dany was engrossed within the contents of the war table Yara climbed from the bed and made her way towards her, picking up the bottle of wine as she went.

“I thought you would be asleep?” Dany asked her, her eyes glued to the war table.

“That was before your arse invited me over” Yara quickly replied as she rested her hand upon Dany’s right arse cheek, giving it a playful pinch as she took her place at her side. 

“Your worse then Daario, he had my cunt all to himself but still the only place he wanted to shove his cock was up my behind” Dany told her. Yara smirked. 

“I don’t see the problem, you let me stick my tongue up your arse all the time” Yara said taking a month full of Dornish wine straight from the bottle. Dany rolled her eyes and put on a slight smirk. Watching as Yara finished her wine Dany took the bottle from her. 

“A woman’s tongue is one thing” Dany held the bottle to her soft lips and took a mouth full as well, swallowing it down in one gulp. “A man’s cock is another”

“Have you had many cock’s your grace?” Yara asked. Dany put on another slight smile and took another sip from the bottle, surprised by the bluntness of the question Yara could tell. 

“I’ve had my fair share………but” Dany smirked and took a step forward. With the wine bottle in one hand Dany run the tip of her finger gently through Yara’s pubic region. “You’ve been doing a good job of keeping me away from them” Dany pecked her on the lips before handing her the bottle back. “What about you? have you ever? with a man?” Yara laughed, amused by her words.

“Never your grace” Dany raised her brow.

“Really? not even once? just out of curiosity?”

“The only thing I’ve ever been curious about is what’s between a womans legs” Dany smirked.

“It would seem all Westerosi women are like that”

“Not just the women the men as well, they say half the lords in the Seven Kingdoms have fucked each other, I know my brother did”

“You never mentioned you have a brother” Dany said. Yara grew sorrow. 

“I had a brother, he’s dead now”

“What happened to him?”

“He was killed by the Boltons, flayed alive”

“I’m sorry to hear that” Dany said, trying to comfort her.

“Theon was a fool who got himself killed, during the war of the five kings my brother was fucking the young wolf Robb Stark, they even married each other in secret”

“They must have loved each other” Dany commented.

“They did, but love didn’t save the young wolf during the red wedding and it didn’t save my little brother from being flayed alive by Ramsay Bolton”

“As I said I’m sorry for your loss” Dany took her hand. “But that will not happen to us because tomorrow we will march our forces out onto the battlefield. We’re going to face Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark in battle and defeat them. Afterwards we will recuse Missandei, execute the false Queens and take Kings Landing. And once I am crowned I will crush any and all who stand in our way, this Yara I promise you” Yara gazed deep into her eyes.

_She’s incredible, so beautiful, so passionate, so powerful._

Yara gripped her hand tight.

“Whatever happens tomorrow……” Dany gently pressed a single finger to her lips.

“I love you too Yara” Yara felt her heart skip a beat at her words and her stomach flip, she felt her pale cheeks blush and her womanhood begun to flutter. Taking her hand gently Yara pulled Dany’s finger from her lips and kissed her passionately. For a moment they stood naked, locking their lips into one another, their hands roaming free over each others body’s. Dany pulled away from her lips as Yara centred her hands upon the Dragon Queen’s firm fruit of a buttocks.

“No sex, not tonight, I just want to be with you, in your arms” Dany said, letting her Queenly exterior break, it was the most honest thing Yara had ever heard her say.

“I’d like that” Yara agreed. Lifting Dany up in her arms Yara carried her over to the bed, Dany giggling as she went. Crawling into bed together Daenerys fell asleep in her arms. Stroking her white gold locks as she slept Yara closed her eyes, ready for tomorrows decisive battle. 


	19. Love and Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been really busy lately but to make up for it I have plenty of Sansaery haha. Let me know what you think? enjoy. :)

As the sun descended below the horizon the camp was thrown into darkness. From inside her tent Sansa Stark stirred within bath waters and watched the light from outside fade away into nothing. As her handmaidens lit candles and lanterns all around her Sansa confidently rose from the hot waters. Together her handmaidens stood in a mix of awe and fear as the hot waters rolled from her near flawless figure and the steam rose from her slim, feminine physique. Stepping out of the tub with one handmaiden holding up her autumn burnt locks so is not to get wet, Sansa watched as the remaining two scrabbled to fetch her robe. 

_They fear me._

Sansa could tell. She smirked as she watched them look for it and then glanced over at the mirror to her side. In the mirror she stood, slim yet strong, steam rising from her flawless pale skinned body. Ignoring the handmaiden who held up her locks Sansa walked slowly toward the mirror, her handmaiden submissively following. Before the mirror she looked herself in eye and rolled her hands across her body, feeling her tits and gliding them across her flat stomach, two faint stretch marks from her pregnancy displayed proudly on either side of her belly button. Without removing her gaze from the mirror Sansa turned herself while her handmaiden held her autumn locks up high away from her soaking skin. Placing the palm of her hand on her hip she sensually glided it down her side and stroked her own bum, her handmaiden looking on.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Sansa asked her.

“Yes, very my lady” Her handmaiden submissive agreed.

“And what about the Queen?” Sansa asked again, maintaining eye contact with herself in the mirror.

“The Queen is very pretty my lady” Sansa smirked.

“Who would you say was prettier? myself or the Queen?” Her handmaiden replied immediately.

“You are lady Stark” Sansa kept her smirk as the other two handmaidens returned with her robe.

“What about you two? who would you say was the prettier? myself or Queen Margaery?” The girls replied in almost complete unison.

“You are lady Stark” Sansa, still smirking finally broke eye contact with herself and gazed at the two in the mirrors reflection. Together they stood with her robes, both looking nervous.

“Do I scare you?” Sansa asked them. Submissively they did not reply. “Good”      

 

* * *

 

That evening Sansa made her way to Queen Margaery’s tent, her personal guard all around her, clad in heavy Stark amour. Wearing a dark blue wooly dress engraved with the dire wolf of her house, leather boots and a warm fur cloak over her shoulders, Sansa was the envy of every woman in the camp and the desire of every man. They watched as she passed by, some bowed their heads while others merely looked on, in awe of her. 

_They know what I am, the true power within these kingdoms outside of Queen Margaery, they know that I am her lover, they know I could end their lives with a simple click of my fingers. Cersei was a fool and a hateful woman but she was right about one thing, power is power and after tomorrow no one will doubt mine and Margaery’s._

With her guards taking their places beside Margaery’s Queen’s guard outside of the royal tent Sansa entered. Inside she found a small round table with a feast upon it, a great roast turkey accompanied by bowls of fresh vegetables, bottles of wine and more. 

“Lady Sansa” Sir Loras said, welcoming her inside.

“Sir Loras? what are you doing here?” She asked giving him a warm hug.

“Just giving my sister a final update on the battle preparations”

“And how are the battle preparations?” Sansa asked.

“From what our scouts have reported we are evenly matched when it comes to man power, but we have two key advantages” Loras replied. 

“What kind of advantages?”

“We have far more cavalry then they do, and this” Loras handed her a small piece of parchment. Taking it from him Sansa skimmed the parchments words.

“An army from Dorne is marching on the Stormlands?” Sansa read.

“Indeed, it would seem my sisters call for Prince Doran’s help has come through, with any luck they will arrive before battle and together we can force the Targaryen and those ironborn traitors back into the sea”

“It would seem you have all this planned out Sir Loras?” Sansa said with a smile as she handed him back the parchment. Just then a figure caught her eye, emerging from behind was Queen Margaery Tyrell, donned in a layered dress of cream and gold, and over her naked shoulders, a small emerald cloak, engraved with red roses. 

“Sansa” Margaery said with a smile on her face.

“My Queen” Sansa replied.

“You know better then to call me that my love” Margaery said as she walked towards her. Smiling as she approached the two women took each other by the hands and kissed. As she locked lips with her, Sansa tasted the smooth fruit on her lips and felt the texture of her tongue as they locked together. 

“I’ll leave you and lady Stark alone sister” Sansa pulled away from her lips.

“Whats the matter Sir Loras? does the sight of me with you sister unnerve you?” Sansa playfully asked with a raised brow.

“All women unnerve me lady Sansa, hence why I stick to men” Loras replied in a quick and snappy manner which made Sansa laugh. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow brother, goodnight” Margaery said, making eyes at him to leave.

“Of course, goodnight sister, lady Sansa” Sansa watched as he left before turning her attention to Margaery.

“Alone at last” Sansa said.

“Alone at last” Margaery repeated planting another kiss on her lips which filled Sansa with such joy. ‘I hope your hungry”

“Starving” 

 

* * *

 

For the next hour Sansa and Margaery feasted, drank and laughed together, catching up on the last two years. Sansa told her of the north, of its recovery and of how the wildlings were integrating. Margaery shared her news about ruling, rumours at court and gossip. Together they laughed long after the servants had cleared away their plates and drunk the finest wines the Seven Kingdoms had to offer.   

“Tell me how is Robb?, he must be turning into quite the little lord” Margaery asked. 

“He’s very well” Sansa swirled her cup of wine around in regret. “I just wish I could spend more time with him, he’s a good boy who deserves to have his mother around more” Margaery reached over and took Sansa’s hand.

“When Robb gets older he’ll hear stories about how his mother heroically came to the aid of her Queen”

“I hope so but I still worry at times”

“Worry about what?” Sansa turned her gaze away from Margaery and stared into one of the tables candles.

“When he gets older he’ll start asking about his father, and when that happens what will I tell him? that he is the son of a monster? that he was put inside me by rape?”

“Now is not the time to worry about that Sansa, he’s still a babe” Margaery advised. 

“But the time will come, and when it does how? how do I tell him?” Sansa said as she looked back to Margaery, herself thinking about how to handle this situation. “He’s starting to look like him as well, you can see the Bolton features on his face” Sansa looked down at her wine, concerned for the future. “If Robb grows up to have his fathers love of cruelty” Margaery took Sansa’s hand. 

“Robb will not turn out like the evil bastard who raped you, he’s a good boy, he’s a Stark” Margaery told her.

“I know, I know he is a good boy and a Stark, my son, he will grow up to be a good man”

“Of course he will and if you ever have any doubt’s or if he does come asking about his father in the future give him this” Margaery said handing her a scroll which had been laying on the table ever since dinner. Taking the scroll Sansa broke the wax seal and read as Margaery looked on. 

 

_By royal decree, I Queen Margaery Tyrell hereby legitimatise………._

 

“What is a this?”

“A royal decree of legitimatisation, I’ve signed the bottom. When you do come to tell him about his father show him this, so he knows he is a true Stark through his mother” Sansa smiled and looked to Margaery.

“Thank you” Sansa said feeling an overwhelming sense of relief come across her.

“You need never thank me Sansa Stark” With Margaery still holding her hand Sansa stared deep into her sapphire blue eyes, almost captivated by them. “I love you Sansa, you know that don’t you?” Margaery said, her voice soft and gentle.

“We’ve been through so much together, supported each other when we needed it most” Leaning over Sansa kissed her upon the lips. Pulling away from her lips Sansa rested her forehead upon Margaery’s own and brushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

“I love you too Margaery” Sansa replied. Margaery sat with a whimsical smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, her lip bit. Sansa watched her gulp and together to two women starred deep inside each others eyes in awe, taking in each others beauty’s, smarts and souls. Lifting her hand up Margaery gently took Sansa’s cheek within the palm of her hand and gulped once more, almost as if she was nervous of what was about to come next. 

“Marry me Sansa” Sansa blushed, unsure of what to say.

“Margaery we…” She was cut off.

“I don’t care what the others think and I know you don’t either”

“We can’t…the court?, the commoners?”

“Forget about the bloody court and commoners, I am the Queen and I will marry who I like” Sansa leant back and sat in her chair in thought. She thought, and thought, and thought as Margaery looked on, desperate for her answer. “If Yara Greyjoy can marry that smug dragon bitch then why not us?” Margaery insisted. Sansa smiled.

“You do have a point” Sansa admitted.

“So let us marry, let us join our two houses, you and me together, Tyrell and Stark, the Rose and Wolf. Nobody would be able to oppose us” Margaery said sitting back in her chair, a warm and ever so slightly naughty smile on her lips, the type Margaery knew she loved.

_Why must you tempt me._  

Sansa looked to her and smiled. 

“I’m very flattered Margaery and at this point I’m not saying no, but…” Margaery listened to her words. “…I need to know how a move like this could effect my bannermen” Sansa took a sip of her wine. “Most of them still don’t…… approve of me bedding other women” Margaery eyed Sansa up and down and smirked. 

“I understand, you still need time to gain their loyalties, its a smart move” Sansa smiled.

“A smart move for the north, but not for me” As Sansa downed the last of her wine Margaery watched her. From behind her goblet as she drunk Sansa could spot her Queen’s eyes moving back and forth across her body.

_I see my words have not put her off me._

“Of course lady Stark, since you have rejected yet another offer of marriage from your Queen…..” Sansa laughed.

“…..I’ve rejected nothing”

“…. I think a true test of your loyalty to me is in order” Margaery playfully asserted, eyeing her up once more. Sansa, developing an equally playful smirk upon her lips placed her goblet on the tables edge and rose from the chair, standing before her Queen. 

“I would agree” Sansa said as she begun to undo the lace which held on her dark blue dress. “But how can I prove my loyalty? what could I possibly do to show my Queen how much she means to me” Nudging the wolf pelted cloak from her shoulders and allowing it to drop to the floor Sansa undid the last lace of her dress before pulling open her blouse of wool and silk. With a smirk on her lips and a primal hunger in her eyes Margaery sat in her chair as she watched Sansa Stark undress before her. Sliding her arms out of the dress Sansa run her hands through her thick autumn burnt locks of Tully hair as her dress fell from her lithe body. Before Margaery she stood like a Northern goddess, her slim, lithe body, curved and shaped to perfection, her tits and behind as firm as a summer fruit, her bright Tully locks as wild as fire and her pale northern skin as graceful as a fresh coat of snow on a cold winters day, her womanhood growing moist in the presence of the one she loved. 

_I am the Queen in the North. I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell._

“I do hope my Queen is pleased?” Sansa innocently and sensually asked of her. Batting her eye lids at her Margaery bit her lip and leaned over to her, wrapping her hands around Sansa’s hips Margaery pulled her close and kissed Sansa’s flat stomach, unfazed by her two very faint stretch marks. Looking up into her eyes and then back down Sansa felt Margaery’s hand grip her womanhood firmly sending a bolt of pleasure through her loins and legs. Placing her hand on the table for balance Sansa smirked, smiled and giggled as Margaery’s lips and fingers made their way closer to her clit. As Margaery stroked her clit with the surface of her tongue Sansa took in a deep breath before letting out a spine tingling sigh of pleasure, the kind of pleasure not even Ros back in the North could give her.

_Tonight will be our night._

 

* * *

 

That night Sansa was sure the whole camp could hear them. Upon the royal bed Sansa Stark fucked her Queen in the style of the Wolf. Thrusting her hips back and forth as Margaery lay on her elbows and knees. As Sansa slapped her hips off her Queens behind Margaery sighed and moaned, close to climax.

“U…U…U…U….U….U….U…..U….U.” Margaery sighed and moaned time and time again, her tone growing higher in pitch with every thrust Sansa gave her. With sweat covering her brow and her hips crying out for rest it was only Margaery that spurred her on, that and the intense pleasure she also felt at her own womanhood from the large cucumber they had fashioned into a cock back thrusting up inside her which sent her tiered legs into a orgasmic twitch. 

“U…U…by the seven, don’t stop” Margaery muttered underneath her breathlessness. In response Sansa reached out and gripped her twirly brown locks of hair and pulled her head back hard as she quickened thrusts. Onwards to orgasim Sansa led her, their womanhoods rubbing together, soaked and squelching, their naked body’s and souls intertwined as one, the great jewelled Valyrian steel necklace beginning to glow as it dangled from Margaery’s neck. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night Sansa stirred underneath the warm lion furs of Margaery’s bed, drifting in and out of sleep. With her eyes half open she watched as the candles light dimmed and listened as the cold winds howled outside, ruffling the canvas and cloth tent coverings. Closing her eyes Sansa felt her way through the covers hoping to find the warm embrace of the one she loved, however Margaery was nowhere to be felt. Opening her eyes Sansa lifted herself up and gazed around the royal tent. There she found Margaery, not in bed by her side but in her chair, over looking the war map. The map marker pieces all lined up in place for the battle which lay ahead of them. Still half asleep and with her autumn burnt locks a wild mess Sansa threw the warm lion furs from her naked body and made her way over to her. In her chair Margaery Tyrell sat naked with her legs crossed and her tits out, Sansa’s wolf pelted fur cloak over her shoulders for warmth, a reflective look on her face, concerned even, the Valyrian steel necklace still hung around her neck. 

“My Queen” Sansa said as she stopped by her side. Breaking her trail of thought Margaery reluctantly looked up and smiled. 

“I didn’t wake you did I?” Margaery asked of her sounding sleepy as well. In response Sansa brushed her messy autumn locks over her shoulder and took a seat on Margaery’s lap, gifting a kiss on her cheek as she did.

“Better question why aren’t you in bed?” Margaery once more put on a reluctant smile.

_She’s worried._

Sansa, sitting on her lap put her arm around her neck and crossed her legs before looking out onto the war map.

“Your not worried about the battle are you, I’m sure Loras and your generals….?” Margaery calmly interrupted her.

“Its not the battle” Margaery looked to her with a sense of dread and realisation in her eyes. “Are we bad people Sansa?” Sansa was surprised by her words. 

“What makes you say this?”

“Yesterday we ordered twelve men be sent to death and their heads collected in a sack, we ordered the raping of a woman our own age….and for what? looking strong before an enemy we fear?”

_She has a point._

“The people are afraid of us Sansa, I’m sure you’ve noticed by now”

“My handmaidens among them” Sansa added.

“Mine also…..Ever since I was a little girl I dreamt of becoming Queen, a Queen people can love and a Queen that can inspire them….but instead I am called a usurper and people fear to be in my presence”

_Yet so did Cersei._

“So I ask you again? are we bad people Sansa?” Sansa took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

“In the game of thrones you win or you die, our enemies will die and we will win….and if that means we should be feared rather then loved then be it” Margaery nodded her head. “I lost my entire family to bad people and I don’t want to lose you, or Robb” Sansa sighed and picked up a dire wolf map marker, twirling it within her grasp. “And if that means I must become a bad person?…then so be it”

 

 

 

 

 


	20. The Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone feeling about the Podrick/Brienne stuff?

On the eve of battle Podrick Payne lay underneath the warm furs of his bed, unable to sleep, worried about what the coming battle may bring.

_I’m in over my head, but as long as Lady Brienne is here I should make it out alive, she has never failed to disappoint._

Pod thought to himself as he gazed around the dark ridden, large and luxurious tent Queen Margaery had awarded them for their services to the realm. Brienne was not fussed about the luxury or servants, she had spent most of her time outside honing her combat skills against Tyrell and Stark soldiers, all of whom she beat easily. Pod meanwhile had made use of the luxuries as they came, baths, wines and watching the serving girls as they passed back and forth, watching as their hips swayed as they walked. In a way Pod knew he could of had one of them if he liked, as squire there had been no shortage of young women looking for his attention. But as pretty as they were non of them were Brienne, non of them had her lust for justice and her battle hardened, strong female physique. Pod knew he was not much of a leader, he was just a squire who couldn’t see himself becoming a knight, not one like Brienne anyhow. He liked a women who could lead, he like a woman who could fight but most of all he liked a woman who was strong both in body and in mind. That was Brienne. Naked and twisting under his furs Pod turned over to a sight he had long since dream of catching a glimpse at, one he wished he could wake up next to every day. Laying beside him was Brienne, upon her bed she slept on her font, her face buried into a fluffy feather stuffed pillow, her long legs insnaring the warm furs of her bed as if they were a man she had taken as a mate. Her strong feminine physique lay on display for him to marvel at. He had snuck peeks of her before but never like this, so close yet so far, close enough to admire, but far enough to be reminded of what he will never have. Gazing down the dimples of her muscular back Pod centred his eyes upon Brienne’s buttocks. Toned it was, like two great smooth skinned shields that slid together into a side by side formation. Thoughts rolled throughout his mind, thoughts of the what he would like to do with Brienne, thoughts that forced his cock to hardened. Looking underneath the warm furs his lay flopped over to one side, as hard as a knights breast plate and as straight as a spear. Looking back once more at Brienne he quietly stroked his cock underneath the furs. 

“P…Podrick?” Brienne muttered as she stirred upon her bed, half asleep. Pulling his hand from his hardened cock Pod responded.

“Yes my lady?”

“Fetch me some water” Pod paused for a moment.

“Sorry my lady?”

“Fetch me some water, my thrust is unbearable” Pod looked down at his still hardened cock.  

“That may be a problem my lady”

“How is it a problem?” Brienne asked, her face still buried in her pillow and laying naked before him. Not wanting to turn her down Pod agreed. 

“Nothing my lady, of course I’ll get you some water” Awkwardly removing the furs that coved his nakedness Podrick climb out of bed, his cock so hard that his stuck out before him, his fore skin forced back by his cocks emerging shaft.  

_If I am carful she will not notice._

Walking around his bed he picked up a cup and a jug and poured out some water. With the cup filled and his cock still hard Pod made his way to the side of Brienne’s bed. Still naked Brienne turned over to face him and sighed in an annoyed fashion.

“Podrick?” She said looked down at his hardened cock.

“I’m very sorry my lady” Pod said as he handed her the cup of water. He watched as Brienne drunk, her eyes still upon his cock.

“Oh you have nothing to be sorry for Podrick, you like what you like” Pod smiled.

“I do” Pod eyed her up and down, her tits staring at him. “You’re beautiful my lady, if only more women could be like you” Brienne smiled.

“That’s nice of you to say Podrick” Brienne glanced his cock once more as she drunk again. Pod smirked.

“So what do you think of it?” Pod asked, displaying his hardened manhood before her. Brienne took a moment.

“It’s bigger then I was expecting” Her words sent an inner burst of sexual excitement throughout his body.

“You were expecting to see my cock?” Brienne placed her cup on a side table and stared deep into his eyes, a calm, confident look upon her face. 

“I did sleep naked for a reason Podrick” Brienne said before reaching her arm out, grasping his cock and pulling him closer to her side. 

“My lady?” Pod gulped.

“I’ve been having a think about something you said before, about knights bedding squires? if man can do it why not a woman?” Pod smiled.

“My thoughts exactly my lady” Pod said. Brienne, looking down at Pods cock leaned herself over and gently kissed his manhoods tip over and over again. With Pod bristling with excitement deep down Brienne pulled back upon his foreskin, releasing his cocks shaft from its skin covered prison. With a smile on his face Brienne slipped his cock inside her mouth and sucked upon it for a short time. As she sucked Pod rested his hand upon her head and threw his head back in pleasure, struggling to keep himself from exploding his seed within her mouth.

_Do not screw this up Podrick._

Her mouth was warm and moist, her tongue so smooth as she wrapped it around his cock. Then she pulled it from her mouth and gifted him a warm smile. 

“There you go, that should do” Brienne told him.

“Do for what my lady?” Pod asked, unsure to her meaning. 

“For when your inside me, I would rather you use my spit on your cock then your own” Pod just stood before her with a dumb smile on his face, overwhelmed by the excitement of the situation. “Pod? are you ok? you don’t have a problem with this do you?” Pod shook his head.

“Not at all my lady”

“Then come on then” Brienne rolled back onto her front. “I haven’t had a man inside me for quite some time”

_She considers me a man._

With Brienne reburying her face in the feather stuffed pillows Podrick shook with excitement as he climbed on top of her and seated himself upon her thick warrioress legs. Before him her tightly toned buttocks lay ready to receive him. Deep down he could not contain himself, everything had been unexpected, so sudden. One stroke of his cock could have set him off, but Pod managed to calm himself and before long he made his moved. Folding back his foreskin and releasing his cocks helmet Pod leaned over Brienne and slowly pushed his cock in-between her legs, her spit still covering his manhood. 

“What are you doing?” Brienne snapped. Pod panicked.

“I am going to pleasure you my lady, as you requested”

“Indeed I asked you to pleasure me, not to get me pregnant on the eve of battle”

“I can withdraw myself from you before my seed….”

“No you can’t, your hard to bursting point Podrick, if you are going to spill your seed inside me I’d rather you did in the hole babies do not come from” Pod smiled.

_She understands._

“Of course my lady” Pulling his cock out from between her legs Podrick kissed Brienne’s smooth skinned ass cheeks before folding back his foreskin once more and pressing it in-between Brienne’s butt crevice. As he slide it in-between her cheeks and entered her tight bum hole Brienne sighed. As hard as a rock Podrick pressed his cock deeper inside his knights behind until he was fully inside her. The sensation he felt was strange to him at first but as he rested his hands upon Brienne’s behind and begun to thrust that same sensation turned into one of immense pleasure, for him and Brienne. Deep inside her buttocks Pod thrusted, overwhelmed by the sheer excitement he felt. Suddenly on his third thrust his felt his cock twitch and spasm orgasmicly. 

“UUUHHHHH” Podrick moaned as his spilled his seed within her buttocks, much to Brienne’s amusement. 

“I didn’t realise you were so fond of me Podrick” Brienne said lifting her head up from the pillow. 

“I couldn't help it my lady, it just happened” Pod said. 

“Hence why I suggested to you my behind” Brienne said, turning her head to him. “We should get some sleep” 

“I can do better my lady”

“I have no doubt you can, but we have battle to prepare for” Nodding his head Pod pulled his cock from her behind and climbed off her and into his own bed, wiping the seed from the tip of his cock as he went.

“Podrick”

“Yes my lady?”

“Stay close to me tomorrow and have my back, and if we survive I’ll give you a night you’ll never forget” Pod smiled. 

“Of course my lady”

“Providing we keep our sexual activities between ourselves” Pod laughed.

“Of course my lady” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epic battle begins in the next chapter ;)


	21. A Clash of Queens Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry about the week long wait, but the next few chapters I have written in bulk so expect a few more regular uploads throughout the next week or so. As always enjoy. :)

Upon her horse Yara Greyjoy stared across the quiet, frost kissed fields which would soon be soaked in the blood of thousands of men. Her guts twisting and churning as the first of her Queens Unsullied scouts returned with word that the Rose and the Wolf’s army marched upon them. With a cool winters sea breeze blowing at her back, and the great Baratheon fortress of Storms End casting its long shadow over the field, Yara glimpsed the first line of Tyrell Cavalry as it emerged over the horizon. Like a great wave of green and sliver it was, ready to unleash its destructive power upon them. Upon her horse she watched as more and more troops took their formations in the distance, ready for the attack to begin. From one end of the horizon to the next they seemed to stretch donned proudly from head to toe in shining amour and mounted upon the strongest looking war horses she had ever seen. A chaotic mix of banners, sigils and battle standards from every corner of the Seven Kingdoms flying hight above their heads. 

_Tyrell, Stark, Tully, even former Lannister forces have declared for her, I am ironborn, my place is on the sea. The dragon Queen will listen to her Kraken. At least. I hope she will._

As the enemy forces took a charging formation in the distance Yara kicked her horse into life and turned around. Kicking her feet once more Yara galloped her horse down the central army column. All around her the Unsullied stood in perfect square like grouped formations, donned in black leather amour, thick iron helmets, great bronze shields dyed the darkest of blacks and wielding tall battle spears. They stood like statues, emotionless, unmoved and undeterred. 

_Does a eunuch feel fear?_

Yara thought to herself as she passed them by.

_The Unsullied are loyal only to their Queen, they will fight, but will it be enough?_

Reaching the rear lines of the Unsullied forces Yara’s horse galloped passed the Second Sons and other sell sword formations. Chaotic they were, unlike the Unsullied who’s battle formations were stream line, uniform and disciplined the sell swords were rough and ready. Many of them had been drinking the night before Yara could tell as the striking stench of alcohol wafted up into her nostrils. As she passed them by many of the second sons looked to her, their faces awash with doubt about a dragons Queens conquest without dragons. Word had reached the men in the early hours of the morning of Daenerys’s Targaryen’s decision not to use her dragons on the field of battle, since then more then three thousand men had abandoned their posts and disappeared into the cold winter mornings mist. Some of the deserters had managed to be rounded up by the Unsullied and given the choice to either fight or die at the hands of the executioners blade. Many chose to fight although reluctantly. 

_They are most likely planning their escapes right now, to slip off into the distance while the chaos of battle provides them with cover._

The Second Sons and other sell sword units were no different from one another's, all they cared about was money, drinking, and whoring, the same could not be said for her ironborn. Behind the sell sword formations was Yara Greyjoy’s ironborn, brave in the face of overwhelming odds yet just as outspoken as her at Daenerys’s refusal to use her dragons on the field. 

“My lady the Queen cannot be serious? we need to use her dragons in the battle, without them the Tyrells and Starks will overwhelm us, and with our armies backs to the sea….” Her second in command Rickard Blackisle had told her, voicing the mens concerns.

“The Queen’s decision is final, I cannot do anymore, tell the men we are still strong, tell the men that we are ironborn, tell the men we are going to win this fight and that the gold Kraken will fly hight over Highgarden and Casterly Rock by winters end”

Hollow words but Yara knew she had to say something to inspire them. Yara Greyjoy did not doubt the loyalty of any of her ironborn crew, they had elected her their Queen at the kingsmoot and entrusted her with the future of the iron islands after the long, painful and humiliating three decade rule of her father. They had blindly followed her into uncharted waters by leaving their homes, whores and child and sailing with her to the far east in search of a rumour told by sailers and merchants alike. When she laid down her short lived Queendom of the iron islands and bent the knee before Daenerys Targaryen they had followed. Her mens loyalty did not concern her but only her Queens misuse of them. 

_Daenerys must use her Dragons, we will not win this without them._

Gifting looks of courage to her ironborn men Yara galloped her horse behind the final rear line of the army and up a small hill where the Dragon Queen herself planned to watch the battle unfold. Upon her white stallion Daenerys Targaryen sat overlooking the battle field. Wearing a thin black wool laced dress and pants, black leather raiding boots and donning a thick crimson cloak over her naked shoulders Daenerys’s white gold locks fluttered in the cold winters wind, much like her banners. With Daenerys’s Queen guard making way for her Yara pulled up along side her to make one last desperate plead of her Queen.

“We are out numbered” Daenerys did not say a word to her, she merely looked out over the battle field, her face awash with a sense of calm confidence. 

“Are you listening to me?” Yara demanded to know.

“I am always listening to you my love but my answer is still no”

“We need those dragons your grace, not to put them into battle is a stupid decision”

“An even stupider decision would be to play them and for our enemies to kill Missandei” Daenerys snapped. 

“If we lose this fight she will die anyways, along with the rest of us”

“I never took you for a coward lady Greyjoy” Daenerys snapped one again, her gazed still over the battle field. Her Queen’s word hit a nerve deep down inside the pit of her soul, forgetting her place Yara reached over and gripped Daenerys hard by the shoulder and pulled her close, Dany’s stallion following. Suddenly the Queen’s guard sprung into action and drew their swords.

“After everything we have been through how dare you call me a coward” Yara angrily declared. Dany starred deep into her eyes as her Queens guard moved in to drag Yara from her horse.

“Leave her be” Dany ordered her guards. “I misspoke, you are not a coward Yara but we have been over this time and time again, I will not use my dragons on the field, I will not risk Missandei’s life” 

“Your risking the lives of every man under your command, part of being a ruler means making difficult choices, putting your people first, and by refusing to use your dragons you my as well condemn every man standing here today to death”

“You think this choice was not difficult for me? my conquest, my birth right, everything I stand for and what my families legacy stands for is at stake, I did not make this decision lightly. But I have full confidence in Greyworm and the unsullied”  Dany finished, her expression cold, her gaze returning to the battlefield. For a moment Yara lingered upon her horse. High above the low noon sun disappeared behind a vail of darkness. As the cold sea winds cut into her side Yara glimpsed the first snow flakes fall from the sky’s. One at first, and then two, and then thousands of them, all falling upon the field of battle in a chaotic fashion. Above her head the battle standards of the three headed dragon flapped and fluttered so much so that the Unsullied holding it had to wrestle back control. Together they watched as the snows fell over the dragon Queens army, ready for the onslaught of the Tyrell and Stark cavalry charge. Looking back over her shoulder Yara watched as the once calm waters of Shipbreaker Bay erupted into an orgy of ship breaking waves which crashed against the cliffside with the overwhelming force of a thousand men. 

“My Queen, if we lose this fight there may be nowhere to run. The iron fleet may be powerful but even she cannot stand up against the power of the drowned god…..” Yara advised.

“….I have no intention of running” Dany gulped and looked to her. “I will take back my birth right or die trying” Daenerys’s words sent a chill down her spine and for a moment Yara was reminded why she loved Dany so. Suddenly the deifying sound of a westerosi war horn echoed out across the land signalling the start of battle.

“I must get back to the front lines your grace” Yara said as she turned her horse. Just then she felt a soft hand grasp her arm. Turning her head Yara was met by Dany’s lips, her kiss was short yet so satisfying it felt like a life time, so passionate it felt like a night together in bed, her lips so warm that it warmed the very core of her begin. As Dany pulled away she stroked Yara’s chin and gazed deep into her eyes. 

“Promise me you’ll live, promise me that if we lose this fight you’ll come find me before the end?” Yara took her hand and kissed her back.

“I love you Daenerys”

“And I you” Dany replied.

Releasing her hand from Dany’s own, Yara swung her horse around and galloped back down the hill into the armies back ranks. All around her the winds howled and screamed throwing snow, sleet and ice in every direction. 

_This is a bloody blizzard, good for the Starks but bad for the Tyrells, all we have to do is stand firm._

Looking over her shoulder Dany had disappeared behind a vail of thick white blizzard, as had most of the Unsullied who stood motionless in the blizzards fury. All at attention, all ready for battle. Riding her horse down the central army column Yara heard another Westerosi warm horn sound off in the distance signalling the enemy forces to begin their advance. Reaching the Unsullied front lines Yara took her own war horn from her hip and took a deep breath. As her horn echoed through the blizzard every Unsullied in perfect unison stood at attention, their shields raised high and spears drawn before them. Blowing her horn once more the Unsullied reorganised themselves into an armadillo like formation. Sliding into each other the black shields of the Unsullied formed up into an impregnable front line. A wall of steel and iron it was, razor sharp spears extending out from any weak points the front line had. For as far as the front line stretched the wall of shields and spears did so to, disappearing into a vail of a stormy white. Still upon her horse Yara and the Unsullied waited, ready for the Tyrell cavalry which never came. Eventually Yara lost her patience. 

_I will not sit here and wait for death._

Blowing her war horn once more and extending her sword out in front of her Yara Greyjoy order the Unsullied to slowly advance forward which they did without question. As the army slowly advanced forward Yara could see only a vail of white before her eyes. At her horses hooves the snows and ice had quickly built up into a thick white blanket which covered as far as the eye could see. 

_Where are they? They were ready to attack before._

Onwards Yara ordered the Unsullied front line to advance through the blizzard until another Tyrell war horn sounded, echoing through the blizzard. Ordered the front line to stop its advance and to hold firm Yara squinted her eyes, trying desperately to see through the storm. For a moment she stared through the thick vail of white until she saw something, movement. Emerging out from the vail of white was a long line of charging Tyrell troops on horse back, their sliver amours caked in the snows, ice and sleet, the crowned rose Tyrell battle standards flying above them. 

“HOLD, HOLD” Yara barked as the first line of Tyrell cavalry slammed into the heavily shielded front line. Impaling horses, men and more upon their spears the pure white blanket of snow at their feet was soaked in Westerosi blood. All over the front line Unsullied stood their grown, some holding back the cavalry while others where trampled underneath the enemy horses hooves. 

“DRAW, DRAW” Yara shouted to the line of archers behind her who knocked their arrows back on her command.

“LOOOOOSSSE” she screamed unleashing a swarm of fiery arrows which flew over the Unsullied front line and rained down upon the Tyrell calvary, killing knights upon their horses and horses underneath their knights.

“FIRE AT WILL” Yara ordered as the arrows continued to fly.

“HOLD THEM, HOLD THEM, YOUR QUEEN IS WATCHING, THE DRAGONS ARE COMING” 

A lie she knew, but she had to say some to inspired them. The dragons would not come to save them, this was their fight, her fight. Regrouping and reorganising as the Tyrell cavalry kept trying to break the front line Yara ordered the front line press forward, a task hard to achieve when faced with waves of armoured knights on horse back. Eventually however Yara heard another Tyrell war horn echo through the storm. One by one the Tyrell knights turned and retreated. For a moment the Unsullied cheered a cheer of victory, but Yara knew it would not be the end. As the last of the Tyrell cavalry disappeared into the blizzard Yara dismounted her horse and made her way to the front line. Ordering the Unsullied to aim their spears forward Yara ordered a charge into the unknown. Crying the cry of war Yara Greyjoy with her sword in hand and her personal guard at her back led Daenerys Targaryen’s army forward into the blizzard. But it was not long before she spotted the enemy charging back. Men wielding swords, shields, spears, axes and the banners of houses Tyrell, Stark and Tully charged toward her, the heavy snows raining down upon them. Together the two armies clashed in the storm in an orgy of blood, violence and death. One by one Yara cut down her opponents on the field of battle, a knight, a solider, another knight, a stable body holding one of the Tyrell banners and wielding nothing but a dagger. She cut them all down, her sword soaked in blood, her grasp frozen shut over her swords hilt. For two hours she fought in the wind, and the snows, and the death that surrounded her. At her feet the white snows ran red and the land piled high with the dead bodies of men and women alike. Unsullied, Tyrell, Stark, no matter their allegiance they died alone upon the battlefield, engulfed in snow. 

“KEEP FIGHTING” Yara disparately cried out into the blackened sky’s and to every Targaryen solider she could find who was still alive. Suddenly from behind her a Stark solider emerged, screaming and wielding an axe which he held high. Diving behind the dead body of Tully soldier Yara narrowly missed his blade and slashed his throat, she watched as the solider fell to the floor, drowning in his own blood. For a moment Yara thought about ramming her sword through his neck to finish him off, but she couldn’t. With a small smile developing upon her face she stared into the man’s eyes as he died.

“May you suffer in the watery halls of the drowned god” Yara said as the man died, leaving nothing but the sound of the storm howling, clashing swords and screaming men in the distance. Suddenly she glimpsed a ray of light break through the clouds and the snows begin to die down.

_Could this be it? is the storm breaking?_

Using the dying storm as encouragement Yara held her sword high within her grasp. 

“KEEP FIGHTING” she shouted, her voice echoing through the storm.  

 


	22. A Clash of Queens Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some more Sansaery before shit goes down. Once again sorry about the long wait, but I've bulk wrote the next few chapters so expect another tomorrow and Monday as well. Enjoy.

At dawn Sansa Stark awoke bundled within her Queen’s bed furs, her face buried in Margaery’s locks of brown Tyrell hair, the warmth of their bodies protecting each other from the cold winters air which surrounded them. Close within her arms she held Margaery as she slept, drunk on her beauty and love. 

_You keep saying that I have changed, that I am not the same innocent girl you first met in Kings Landing, and your right, I am not that stupid girl any longer. But you Margaery?, your still the same, I am still in awe of you every time you speak to me, every time you kiss me, every time you fuck me. It is always just as good as the first time, the excitement, the passion, the love._

All morning her thoughts had wondered as she watched the sun raise and shine in through into the royal tent. By her side Margaery lingered in a deep sleep. With a smile upon her face Sansa gently stroked the bottom crevice of Margaery’s back sending a shiver through her body, much to Sansa’s amusement. Eventually however Margaery herself awoke, sleepy eyed and still half asleep she turned over and rested face to face with Sansa on her side. 

“Was that your finger on my back?” Margaery muttered, still half asleep. With a smile on her face Sansa moved her face forward and kissed her gently upon the lips. Pulling back Sansa rubbed her noise softly against hers.

“Maybe?” Sansa replied, still amused. 

“Good thing you did, I was having the worse nightmare” Margaery muttered once more, opening her sleep kissed eyes.

“What kind of nightmare?” Sansa asked curiously.

“Well…..you were in it for a start” Margaery joked.

“Bitch” Sansa replied sending Margaery into a tired giggle.

“Don’t threat my love” Margaery said stroking a lock of her autumn burnt hair. “You were the only good thing in it”

“What was it about?” Sansa asked, full of curiosity, staring deep into her eyes with a smile upon her face.

“I dream’t that we went through with our original plan, to take a boat under the cover of darkness and flee Kings Landing, off to explore the known world” Sansa felt herself overwhelmed by nostalgia.

“Oh I remember that, we used to talk about seeing the world after sneaking into each others bedrooms for sex”

“Indeed……I dream’t we visited Braavos and saw the great titan high above the city, we walked its streets, sailed its waters and explored its deepest depths. I dream’t that we loved it so much that we bought the most gorgeous manor and settled down….hand ourselves four little children, two boys and two girls”

“That’s sounds beautiful” Sansa commented, staring deep into her eyes. 

“It was…but” Margaery looked down and then back up straight away. “I was not Queen Sansa, and you no lady Stark……..we had run from our birth rights, our power”

“The nightmare of what could have been…..if we had gone through with our plan” Margaery nodded her head. “You are the Queen Margaery, my Queen, the only true Queen…….and everyone will know it by days end” Margaery kissed her upon the lips. 

“You don’t have to remind me my love” Margaery said as she lifted herself up and threw the warm lion fur pelts from her naked body. “Before long nobody will question my reign….and I mean nobody” Sansa smiled at her words and lost herself in the naked perfection that was Margaery Tyrell’s body. Before her Margaery stood up by the side of the bed, her back straight, skin so soft and her tits so firm. 

“Did you have any dreams my love?” Margaery asked, her firm buttocks staring at Sansa. With a smirk on her lips Sansa moved closer to the side of her bed and kissed Margaery’s left bum cheek.  

“This is the only thing I need dream about” Sansa replied, smirking while gazing up at her innocently. 

“You dream of kissing my arse?, how strange” Margaery said looking down at her with a flirty raise of her brow.

“No” Sansa said planting a kiss upon Margaery's soft skinned behind once more. “I dream of eating it” Sticking her tongue out Sansa slid it in-between Margaery’s crevice and deep inside her hole. As Sansa wormed her tongue through the tight knot of her lovers behind, sucking on it like a lush, ripe peach Margaery bit her lip and sighed.  Closing her eyes Margaery rested the palm of her hand upon Sansa’s autumn locks as she sucked on her behind. On the tip of her tongue Sansa could taste her, her behind, her innards, her Queen.

_This is where I belong, not on some battlefield but by Margaery’s side._

For a few moments more Sansa sucked upon Margaery’s firm royal buttocks like a fresh fruit. Margaery herself stood eyes closed, her lip bit and the slightest of smirks upon her face. Gripping Margaery firmly by the hip Sansa continued to suck until she heard the sound of clunking amour enter the royal tent. 

“My Queen” A gruff man said. Pulling her tongue from Margaery’s behind Sansa rested her hand upon the bed and peaked around Margaery’s hip. Stood bowing before herself and Margaery was a member of the  Queens guard, clan in shiver steel and emerald green.

“What do you want?” Margaery asked of him. 

“Apologies for the interruption my Queen, lady Stark. But we have the first reports from Storms End”

“And?” Margaery asked, her tone one of concern.

“The battle has begun, we have lost over half of our cavalry men and the Targaryen girls forces are putting up a strong defence, but they will not hold out much longer, we have twice the men and early reports are coming in from our scouts that her sell swords are abandoning their posts on mass” The news put a smile on Sansa’s face, but not Margaery’s.

“What about her dragons?” Margaery asked.

“No dragons my Queen, not anywhere” The knights reply put a smile on Margaery’s face.

“Good, ready the rest of our forces to march within the hour”

“Of course my Queen” The knight bowed before turning to leave the tent. Sansa gently took Margaery’s hand from behind.

“It would appear victory is in sight” Sansa confidently stated. 

“I never told you to stop” Margaery said with her hands placed upon her hips.

“Of course my Queen” Sansa replied, planting a kiss upon her thigh. 

 

* * *

 

Later that morning Sansa rode by Margaery’s side on horse back towards the battlefield, the both of them at the head of a long column of some fifteen thousand soldiers. The grey dire wolf of house Stark flying along side the crowned rose of house Tyrell. In the distance she could hear it, the sound of battle. A dying blizzard filling the air.

_I wonder how the battle has progressed, I do hope Sir Loras is safe._

Making their way onto the top of a ridge over looking the battlefield Sansa Stark sat and watched as the blizzard dissipated before her eyes. As the thick white vail of snow and sleet gave way Sansa was almost shocked by what she saw. Shocked not because of the gross loss of life on either side, but because the Targaryen army had managed to put up such a good fight. Upon the fields of snow and ice thousands of bodies lay, piled so high on top of each other that they misshaped the land. Men and women, slaughtered in the name of two opposing Queens and their lovers. Rivers of fresh crimson blood ran free across the pure white snows. Down below she could hear them, men screaming in the frantic heat of battle, swords and shields clashing together, horses crying out in pain as their bowls were spilled by the great Essosi battle axes of the Dragon Queens sell swords. The size of battle was truly a sight to behold, even now she could remember the battle of Winterfell, a fight that was not so much in her own favour. Closing her eyes she could remember it all, the men screaming and the swords clashing, Lannister soldiers overwhelming her ancestral homes defences. Placing her hand upon her stomach Sansa smiled.

_At least I don’t have to birth a child this time._

Bundled underneath her fur pelts and wools Sansa kept her gaze upon the battle, her autumn burnt locks flowing down her shoulder, her hand rested upon Ice’s hilt. She felt calm, confident and sure of victory, the same could not be said for Margaery however. Upon her horse donned in emerald furs and silks Margaery lingered in an almost hypnotic trance, twisting and turning uncomfortably on her horse, her gaze upon the battle. Margaery gulped.

“Margaery?” Sansa asked of her to which she turned. “Are you ok?” Margaery smiled and nodded.

“Of course my love”

_Your not ok. I can always tell._

“Victory is ours to claim this day, she will not play her dragons, it is past the point of no return for Daenerys Targaryen” Margaery’s commander muttered.

“I hope so, but I’m not taking any chances” Margaery turned to her commander. “Inform my generals that I have brought them more men, its time to end this” With a nod of his head the commander rode off, down into the battlefield below. 

“We should have a good view from up here” Sansa said. 

“You will have a good view my love, I will be heading down to the field” Sansa felt her stomach drop.

“Your going onto the field?, your the Queen, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” Margaery laughed.

“I’m not going to be fighting, just following behind my armies advance at a safe distance”

“Safe distance or not I’m coming with you”

“No Sansa you won’t” Margaery said. 

“Why?”

“You’ll be safer up here”

“Don’t be stupid, I’m coming with you”

“You will remain here lady Stark as I have commanded” Margaery snapped. For a moment Sansa looked at her with a cold expression before gulping.

“As you wish” Sansa coldly replied before returning her gaze to the battlefield. Without saying a word Margaery turned her horse and headed down to the battlefield, leaving Sansa with her three Stark body guards, the long column of Tyrell soldiers marching past behind her. 

 _Something isn’t right, this has all seemed to easy._  

A feeling of dread overtook her as she gazed down upon the battle below.   

 


	23. A Clash of Queens Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. ;)

From atop her horse Margaery Tyrell followed her advancing army. Flanked by six of her Queens guard, several knights and one of her generals Margaery could smell the stench of death in the air. In the distance all she could hear were the screams of men and women, swords clashing and the barking of orders coming from her commanders. Closer and closer they seemed to move across the field, the shadow of Storms End lingering before her. With the blizzard all but disappearing into thin air Margaery looked out upon the carnage at her horses hooves. Bodies of men and women from both sides of the battle lay spread out upon the great blood soaked white blanket for as far as the eye could see. Thousands of dead horses lay slumped in snows, their bodies ripped to shreds by archer fire. In the distance she could see something, a lone Unsullied fighter charging toward her in a blind fury, closer and closer he ran until his head was taken clean off his shoulders by tall knight on horse back.

_He never stood a chance._

Margaery thought to herself as she continued to follow her advancing army. One by one she passed the bodies of dead Unsullied soldiers, first one, then a dozen, then thousands. The sight of her enemies laying dead upon the field filled her with satisfaction. 

_I will not speak ill of the dead, but to say I am not satisfied would be a lie._

For most of the afternoon Margaery followed her advancing army, pushing Daenerys’s ever smaller force back to the gates of Storms End. 

_They will tell tales and sing songs of this day for years to come, after this victory every man, woman and child will know who the true Queen is._

With a confident smirk of satisfaction upon her lips and the Valyrian steel necklace still hung around her neck Margaery listened as the men in the back ranks of her army begun to cheer and claim victory for themselves, for House Tyrell, for Queen Margaery. Suddenly from behind, her Queen’s guard gave way for a scout on horse back. Pulling up along side her Margaery eyed the young man, his face a slush with terror.

“My Queen I bring urgent news” Margaery maintained her confident smirk.

“Yes, what is it?”

“The army from Dorne you requested has arrived”

“It took them long enough, I was beginning to think Prince Doran was not coming”

“Prince Doran is dead my Queen” The news caught Margaery off guard.

“What?”

“The Prince is dead my Queen, killed by Oberyn Martell’s bastards, the oldest of them Obara Sand has installed herself as Princess with the help of her sisters”

_Tyene?_

Margaery slammed her fist down upon her horses back in a fit of rage.

“HOW COULD THIS OF HAPPENED?”

“I do not know my Queen, but a large Dornish army is approaching from the rear and in a battle like formation” Suddenly a deafening Dornish war horn echoed throughout the land. Turning her head to the southern end of the field Margaery sighted the horns owners. Flooding over the horizon from the south was a large Dornish army on horse back. Clad in shining sliver and sun kissed orange, the Martell house sigil of the spear pierced sun flew upon their banners high above their heads. The Dornish cavalry holding out their lances before them, aimed at the rear lines of the Tyrell, Stark advancing army. 

“They’ve allied themselves with her?” Margaery told herself in an almost trance like state. “Tyene you back stabbing little whore” Suddenly her Queen’s guard and army broke into a disorganised panic. Rear lines scurried to form a strong defensive frontal line. 

“My Queen the field is no longer safe for you, we must get you to safety” Ignoring her Queen’s guards advice Margaery sat with swallowed pride as the Dornish army swooped down upon her armies. As quickly as they had arrived on the scene the first of the Dornish cavalry smashed into her armies rear ranks, cutting down highly trained knights where they stood at an instant. Deep into her army the Dornish cavalry cut as if Tyene herself had plunged a dagger into her back. Before her she watched as the men and woman of her army broke ranks and fled from the oncoming charge. 

_This is not how it was meant to be, not like this, I am the Queen._

“My Queen, we have to go……” Before her Queens guard could finish a Dornish arrow struck his head sending a splattering of blood and brain across Margaery’s face. In shock Margaery watched as her Queens guard’s dead, lifeless body fell from his horse. She felt a mans hand grab her arm. 

“We have to go your grace, now” Still in shock Margaery agreed and kicked her horse into life. Away from the Dornish cavalry she fled, her Queen’s guard beginning to be cut down one by one by Dornish arrow fire. Riding close to her, one of the guards extended his great iron shield out to protect her from the archers sights. Taking an arrow in the back her guard stayed riding by her side, shielding her with all his might. Eventually however he took another arrow and fell from his horse. Reaching the edge of the battlefield Margaery watched as her armies ranks collapsed with soldiers fleeing in every direction in a mad panic. 

_I will raise another army, one far more powerful, this is not the end._

Suddenly, from out of nowhere an arrow struck her horses eye sending her tumbling down into the snows as her horse rode off into the distance, screaming and crying in pain. Hitting the deep snow drifts Margaery rolled, hitting her head off a large rock hidden beneath the winters blanket. For a moment she drifted in and out of consciousness, fighting to say awake. Eventually however she drifted off, her army fleeing around her, the crowned rose banners of her house burning in the cold winters air. 


	24. A Dragons Victory, A Roses Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual let me know what you think. :)

“ALL HAIL DAENERYS STORMBORN, KHALEESI OF THE GREAT GRASS SEA AND NOW OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS AS WELL” Her men chanted in total victory, their words echoing off the ancient stone pillars of Storms End’s great hall. Before the halls great fiery hearth Daenerys Targaryen stood victorious as her enemies bowed at the foot of the steps of which she stood upon. One by one they approached her, Storm lords, Dornish lords and defeated Reach lords alike, they all followed the same patterned. Over and over again Daenerys watched as they dropped to their knees, laid down their swords and swore her their eternal loyalty. The look of defeat in their eyes filled her with overwhelming satisfaction and the sound of subjugation in their voices with confidence, especially when she heard it from the male lords.

_This must be humiliating to them. Knowing that they have been bested by a woman and now will have to bend the knee and kiss the ground I walk on for the rest of their days._

Daenerys felt smug in her victory just as she had done when the slaver cities of the bay had fallen to her power. Just as the slave owners had fallen so too now did the lords of Westeros. 

_They underestimated me because I am a woman, they thought I could not conquer because I have a pair of tits and birth children. But as Missandei said, we women are in the ascendancy, the laws of women will govern the future, not men._

As the lords bowed before her Dany’s thoughts soon turned to Missandei.

_My scouts say she is still being held at the Tyrell camp, and that Sansa Stark has escaped. Sansa will not harm her, I have her Queen, I have Margaery._

Eventually, after many of the captured lords had finished swearing their loyalty to her Yara entered the great hall, a bottle of wine in her hand, a scar upon her left cheek. 

“Your grace” Yara said taking her by the hip and planting a kiss upon her lips.

“What have I told you about kissing in front of my subjects” Dany said.

“You’re the Queen remember, you can do whatever you like now” Yara said with a smile on her face. 

“I guess your right” Dany replied with a raised brow, Yara’s words filling her with excitement.

“The Dornish are up next your grace” Yara informed her.

“Good, send them in” Dany asked of her. Turning her head Yara nodded at one of the Unsullied guards at the far end of the hall. Walking over to the door the Unsullied pulled open the great halls stag engraved double doors for the Dornish party to make their way inside. Walking through the door way was Tyene Sand, donned in brown battle amour and sun kissed orange over robes, the spear pierced sun branded upon her breast plate, her twin daggers hung from her hips as she walked. Accompanying her were four heavily armed Dornish body guards, each wielding a large spear like axe unlike anything Dany had ever seen. Calmly they approached and took their placed before the steps. One by one they bowed before her, Tyene herself resting down on one knee.

“Queen Daenerys Targaryen, it is truly an honour” Tyene said. 

“The honour is all mine, if it wasn’t for the support of yourself and your brave Dornish warriors I don’t think I would be standing here today” Dany replied. 

“Your dragons would have saved you now doubt” Yara looked to Dany in a nervous fashion.

“Indeed” Dany agreed. “But as I have said todays victory is also a Dornish victory, but I must ask why? the last letter I sent Prince Doran from Meereen requesting his loyalty was ignored” Tyene lifted her head and faced her. 

“Doran is no longer Prince your grace, we killed him, my sisters and I” Dany raised her brow.

“Curious? why did you kill your uncle?” Dany asked of her.

“My uncle was a coward, he refused to go against the will of Margaery Tyrell and the Stark bitch when word of your invasion reached us”

“And you did?” Dany asked, questioning her seemingly new ally further. 

“I will not lie my Queen, I had my reasons for betraying house Tyrell. But that will not stop my newly found dedication for you” Tyene rose to her feet. “There was a time before the rebellion when houses Martell and Targaryen were close allies, my sisters and I hope we can be again”

“And who are your sisters?” Dany asked with curiosity.

“Nymeria and Obara Sands”

“Bastards?” Dany stated.

“We are your grace” Tyene stated, almost nervous of what her reaction would be, Dany could tell. Taking a step forward Dany made her way down the steps before Tyene’s side, eyeing her as she went. Before her Dany smiled and extended her arm out in friendship.

“Bastards or not, I am most humbled and honoured to have Dorne's favour” Tyene smile back to her and took her hand in a strong conquers embrace. 

“And we are honoured also to have the dragon Queens favour” For a moment they lingered as they shook hands, Targaryen and Martell eyes entwining as one. “We have a gift for you your grace” Tyene mentioned. 

“What kind of gift?” Dany asked, curiously 

“A beautiful summer rose who is refusing to accept defeat” Tyene teased. 

“I see, send her in” Dany ordered. With a sly smirk upon her lips Tyene ordered Margaery be brought forth. Through the finely engraved hard oak doors Margaery Tyrell emerged, donned in a wooly emerald winters dress, her hands bound at the wrists, her head held high.

_She is either a fool or puts on a very good act, nobody can be this confident in defeat._

Up the main aisle of the great hall the Unsullied walked her as the defeated lords and ladies she once ruled looked on. Before the steps were Daenerys stood so victorious the Unsullied pushed Margaery down to her knees.  

“Margaery Tyrell, it would appear the best woman has won” Dany declared. Margaery raised her head up high to face her. 

“You’ll find that tends to happen when your rival is stabbed in the back” Margaery quipped as she glanced over to Tyene.

“I did what I had too” Tyene replied.

“NO, no you didn’t. I ordered you to Sunspear for help, not so you could turn on me when I needed you most” Margaery angry snapped. Losing her temper Tyene slapped Margaery across the face as Daenerys looked on. 

“I’m just a bastard remember” Tyene angrily whispered into her ear before storming off back down the aisle. 

“I’ll not forget this Tyene” Margaery declared as she composed herself. 

“And neither will I” Dany said as she looked down upon her. “Tyrell, Baratheon, Stark is that all your ever do? betray each other?” Margaery grifted her a slight smile.

“You are very naive to Westerosi politics, if you do not have the stomach for it I would suggest you leave these shores” 

“Oh I have the stomach for it, more then you will ever know. I am a conquer, first slavers bay and now you” Dany stated.

“Do honestly think being a conquerer will make you a good Queen?, Robert Baratheon conquered your father and the whole of the Seven Kingdoms and look how he turned out, a drunk” 

“I am not the usurper” Dany snapped, Margaery’s comparison between her and her fathers enemy getting underneath her skin. 

“To rule the Seven Kingdoms requires more then just being a conquerer. To rule the Seven Kingdoms you need to rule the game. You come to these shores to take my throne and take it you very well may, but the game will not allow it, the game will wear you down Daenerys Targaryen, it will destroy you from the inside out, just like it did your father, Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark and Cersei Lannister” Margaery’s words cut deep, it was the first time Dany had felt unsure of herself for some time. But she would not allow her enemies see her doubt. 

“We shall see” Dany coldly replied before taking a step back. “I will only ask you this once lady Tyrell, lay down your crown and bend the knee”  

“Or you’ll kill me? is that your threat?”

“Come now Margaery you know I cannot kill you, as soon as word leaves these halls of your death Sansa Stark will remove Missandei’s head…….no perhaps something else, maybe I should let my men have their way with you” Margaery laughed.

“An army of eunuchs? their not even real men” Margaery scoffed. 

“No, but the men of my crew are” Yara threatened.

“If even so much as one filthy ironborn lays his hands on me your friend will be dead by sun rise, Sansa will see to that” Margaery threatened back.

_Margaery is no fool, she may have lost but she knows what she is doing. As long as Sansa Stark still holds Missandei as a captive I cannot so much as touch a hair on her head._

“Threaten me again” Yara warned. Extending her fist Dany watched as Yara smacked Margaery across the face, leaving her lip bloodied. 

“You’ll pay for that” Margaery muttered as she composed herself. In a fit of anger Yara raised her hand once more time and brought it down upon her. Reaching out Dany grasped Yara’s arms.

“You will not touch her again” Dany ordered of her, her voice commanding and Queenly.

“She has to pay for what she has done, what would Missandei say?”

“Missandei is not here is she, she is a captive of Sansa Stark and until we have her back you will not so much as touch a hair on her head, do you understand me?” Dany snapped as Margaery looked on. For a moment Dany thought Yara was going to ignore her, but didn’t. Nodding her head Yara backed down, turned around and marched out of the great hall in a fury.

“You’ll need to watch her, she’ll turn on you one day, ironborn always do” Margaery said, her words getting under Dany’s skin.

“Just because I cannot kill you or beat you doesn't mean you will not be punished for what you did to Missandei” Margaery gulped and looked deep into her eyes.

“Whatever happens, I will endure it with my head held high until I am rescued, I am the true Queen this realm not you” Margaery’s words irritated Dany to no end. 

_I have won and still she refuses to bow._

Dany thought just as an idea came to mind, a punishment fit for a Queen.

“Very well” Dany said, nodding at her guards. “I will show the people of this realm who you truly are Margaery, you wrap yourself in fine silks, furs and jewels, but without them you are nothing” As she finished Daenerys watched as two of her Unsullied drew their daggers and cut deep into Margaery’s dress. Piece by piece the Unsullied ripped and teared Margery’s clothes from her skin. Throughout the humiliating display Margaery stood firm, her back straight, shoulders back and her head held high, her eyes making contact with Dany’s own. As the last of her clothes were stripped away the lords, ladies and soldiers within the great hall gasped, laughed and swooned at Margaery Tyrells naked body, so flawless and pure it was with the odd bruise on her arm and a cut to her thigh. As the great hall laughed and mocked their former, Queen Margaery stood gracefully with her head held high, taking the full force of her broken pride in her stride. Margaery was a great shield in the heat of battle, taking the full force of the enemy archers. Taking a moment Daenerys eyed her body up and down and paced around her as her followers looked on. 

“I can see now why Sansa Stark is so fond of you, your very pretty” Dany said in a dismissive tone.

“I will be rescued, you think this is over but the game belongs to me and so to does Sansa Stark” Margaery threatened once more, her eyes staring deep into her own. 

“Guards, I want you to parade lady Tyrell around castle grounds, make sure everyone gets a good look at their Queen in all her glory, but under no circumstances is she to be harmed………afterwards find a cold cell underneath the castle to lock her up in” Bowing at her command the Unsullied took Margaery firmly by the arms and paraded her naked up the main aisle of the great hall. Watching as they left the great hall Margaery moved with grace and dignity as the lords and ladies all laughed at her naked shame. 

_She puts on a good act Margaery Tyrell but she is a fool, the game she plays shall be broken, the laws of men shall be broken. I will see to it personally._

As the great hall doors slid shut and the hall begun to clear out Dany paced around Margaery’s discarded and torn apart clothes. Her eyes enchanted by something. Buried underneath fine silks and emerald wools Dany each down and pulled forth a jewelled necklace, its chain and base forged from Valyrian steel and twisted in the beautiful shape she had ever laid eyes upon.   

 

* * *

 

Later that night Daenerys dangled the necklace before her eyes, staring at it with a great intensity as the moon light shined down upon her through the stained glass windows of her Storms End chamber. Engrossed in its beauty Dany eyed the great jewels that had been so expertly crafted into the Valyrian steel. 

_These marking remind of the ones I used to see in books about old Valyria as a child, but how did Margaery Tyrell come to own such a thing?_

Daenerys wondered as she wrapped the fine, flawless Valyrian chain around her finger tips. Even as Yara entered her chamber and closed the door behind her Dany could not removed her eyes from it. 

“It’s late, I thought you’d be asleep by now?” Yara said as she placed her bottle of wine down upon the war table and removed her over cloak.

“I couldn’t sleep, not after today” Dany replied, her eyes still fixed upon the necklace. From behind Dany listened as Yara removed her boots and belt and walked up behind her. Resting her hands upon her hips Dany felt herself spun around and pulled close. Leaning in Dany felt Yara’s lips press up against her own. Together they locked their lips in the moons light, their tongues twisting and turning into each others in a union of flesh. Deep down Yara’s lips excited her, the way she took control of her with a single firm grip of her buttocks made her wet between the legs. Pulling away from her lips Dany closed her eyes and lifted her head high as Yara passionately kissed her neck and chest. Undoing the laces of her under blouse Yara cupped her right breast and sucked upon her tit, forcing her nipples into a hardened state.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you” Dany muttered to her. Yara smirked as she continued to kiss her breast.

“I imagine you’d still be in Meereen, on the end of Daario’s cock” Dany laughed.

“Most likely” Dany replied as she continued to dangle the necklace before her. “What do you think of this necklace? its the same one Margaery Tyrell was wearing”

“Its very nice your grace” Yara replied as she continued to suck on her breast. “Valyrian steel is it not? it would look good on you” Dany eyed the necklace.

“Indeed it would” Dany looked down to Yara as she pleasured her tit. “I want you to have it” Yara laughed and looked up to her.

“Why would I need a fucking necklace?” Yara said as she rose up and kissed her upon the lips once more.

“It is a gift, for helping me win my throne, a symbol of the deep relationship between our houses”

“How about my tongue as a symbol of our relationship” Dany giggled.

“I’m being serious, thank you Yara for everything, I would not be Queen without you” Yara smiled and took her hands.

“People back home called my crazy when I told them I was going to set sail east in search of you, only the drowned god will know what they will think when they find out I’m married to you” Yara said. 

“They will see Yara Greyjoy, lady of the iron islands and the conquers wife” Dany said as she wrapped the Valyrian steel necklace around Yara’s neck and clicked it into place.  “I love you” Dany told her.

Yara smirked. 

“Tell me something I don’t know” Yara cockily responded before kissing her once more. Pulling away from her lips Dany stroked her back and slide her hands down the back of Yara’s pants, gripped her arse firmly.

“I’ve never wanted to fuck you more then I do now” Dany said eyeing the Kraken’s daughter up and down.

“Come on then” Yara replied with a cocky grin as she undid the laces of her own blouse. “I’m waiting your grace” With excitement and a primal sexual passion bursting within loins Dany locked her lips to Yara’s own and with all the strength her arms could muster lifted her up. For a few steps Dany lifted her, all the way to the edge of the bed. Placing her back down again Dany took control of her lips and tongue while Yara very quickly and shaking with the excitement untied the laces at her hip and pulled her pants down. Using both hands as she snogged her, Dany ran her hands across Yara’s smooth skinned buttocks, up her back and around her stomach. Pressing her hands upon Yara’s tits Daenerys pushed Yara onto the bed and removed her brown laced Dothraki warmer, her firm, youth breasts not dropping an inch. As Yara kicked off her pants which hung around her ankles Dany kneeled before the bed and spread Yara’s legs. Lobbing her white gold locks over to one side Dany graced her wives clit with the surface of her tongue sending a shiver through Yara’s body.

“It’s cruel to tease a girl your grace” Yara told her. Dany smirked.

“I never tease” Opening her mouth and extending her tongue Dany sucked upon Yara’s soaking clit like it were a fresh, ripe fruit. As Dany sucked and fingered her wife’s womanhood, Yara squirmed and shuddered, completely at the mercy of her tongue. As Dany’s sucking hardened and the thrusting of her fingers back and forth increased in intensity Yara moaned uncontrollably, lost in a pleasure filled world of her own, the jewels upon the Valyrian steel necklace at her throat glowing with union. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night Dany stirred underneath the warm furs of her bed in thought, Yara’s protective arms around waist. 

_I have won, I am the Queen, how long have I wanted this? how long have I dream’t? and now it is mine._

The thoughts were so much that it overwhelmed her. Sliding out of Yara’s arms Daenerys pulled the warm furs from her naked body and rose out of bed. Making her way over to the war table with nothing but candle light to brighten her way she drunk straight from the bottle of wine Yara had brought in. Almost instantly she choked on its bitter taste and dropped the bottle at her feet. As the bottle smashed to pieces Dany recoiled backwards, the sound of the smashing bottle freeing her from her thoughts and echoing off her chambers cold stone walls. Dany turned to Yara who stayed wrapped up in bed as if nothing had happened. Dany smirked.

_Nothing wakes her._

Then she felt something, the whisper of a faint wind gracing the smooth skin upon her left buttock. Turning her head Dany held out her hand.

_A draft?, now where have you come from?_

Dany thought to herself as she followed the cold, wintery breath to the large tapestry which hung from the western wall of her chamber. The tapestry, graced by a stag drinking from a steady stream blew gently from behind. Reaching behind the tapestry Dany pulled it back. Behind lay a small stone passage way and a set of narrow fitting spiral spiral stairs leading up. Taking a lantern which burned upon the wall Daenerys followed the path. Through the stone passageway and up the narrow stairway she climbed, the dust upon the floors and steps graced by her naked skin. Up the steps she climbed until she came to an old oak door just as narrow as the spiral stairway. With her fiery lantern crackling in one hand Dany pushed open the door out onto a marvellous sight. Stepping through the door way and out onto the pure white snows which coated the entirety of Storms End Dany smiled and held her torch high as she looked out upon Shipbreaker bay. As she stood naked among the snow and ice, warmed by her dragons blood, Dany paced sideways, her gaze fixed upon the calm, flat waters of the bay. 

_I think the drowned god may be telling me something._

Dany confidently told herself as she soaked in the view. Suddenly an overwhelm sense of dread came upon her. 

_The door up here was open? why? could Yara?_

Dany heard a foot step in the snow behind her. Swinging herself around she was confronted by a grotesque sight. Before her stood a man, tall and brooding, his body shrouded in the crimson colours of the red god and his face hidden beneath a solid gold lions mask. A dagger in his hand.

‘WHO ARE YOU?” Dany demanded of him as she recoiled backwards, holding her fiery lantern before her in defence. The man did not reply, he simply moved forward.

“I AM DAENERYS STORMBORN AND YOU WILL TELL ME WHO YOU ARE” Dany shouted at the man, her voice tinted by hidden fear. Then a hand grasped her wrist. Looking behind her another man stood, coated in crimson, another grotesque lions mask upon his face.

“The Lionesses dawn approaches Daenerys Stormborn” The man declared before sending her into darkness.    

 

 

 

 


	25. An Uneasy Alliance

“SOLDIERS, SELL SWORDS, I DON’T CARE, WE NEED TO GET MARGAERY BACK” Sansa Stark angrily declared before the war time in the royal tent. Stood with her, battle beaten and tired was Sir Loras and a nervous looking band of Tyrell generals. 

“Lady Stark…” One of the Tyrell generals tried to say, his words cut short by Sansa’s wrath.

“….we have the men, sir Loras will take a small team underneath the castle and rescue Margaery” Sansa commanded, her teeth grit. 

“If they are caught lady Sansa they could put the Queens life at more risk” Sansa slammed her palms down upon the war table, knocking over the Dragon map marker.

“You dare lecture me sir Onsly, it was your failed plan that got Margaery into this mess, its your fault she’s being paraded around storms end like a prized bore, your own Queen and that is what you have done to her, the whole lot of you…..” Sansa ranted, brisling with anger. Each word she spoke was colder and more brutal then the last.   

“……we had no idea that Dornish where going to turn on us, our scouts returned with word that they were coming to join the battle, besides we cannot confirm the stories coming out of Storms End lady Stark…they are just rumours at this point” Another general sniggered.

“You don’t know what it is like to be raped my lord, my son is a product of it” Sansa snapped. The general smirked. 

“I find that rather odd of you to say that Lady Stark, if it is as bad as you say, then why did you have the Targaryen girls confidant raped? the poor girl will most likely be with child by now” His words got underneath Sansa’s skin, the very notion that he was openly questioning her infuriated her to no end.

_I am in charge here, how dare a fat man like you tell me what to do._

“Nobody will rape my sister” Sir Loras commented, his words soothing to Sansa’s frustration. “Not as long as we have her confidant locked up”

“It’s true, the Targaryen girl is many things but a fool she is not, she knows that as long as we hold her confidant she cannot harm the Queen”

“Then we need to get her back, send in a small force of soldiers to infiltrate the castle” Sansa insisted, her orders falling of deaf ears.

_They will only listen to me when Margaery is at my side, without her I am nothing to them._

“Normally I would agree lady Stark but……” Lord Blackwater fell silence.

“What?”

“It’s the men lady Stark………you see” Another general continued. 

“We’ve had mass defections from the army ranks since the defeat, some men have went over to join the Targaryen forces, others have taken the cowards way out and fled back to their castles and holdfasts. To wait until they can declare their loyalties after she takes Kings Landing” Snapping under the pressure for a no longer then a moment Sansa hurled her cup of wine across the war table, its rich blood red liquid spilling over the map of Westeros, soaking deep into the maps finely woven cloth fibres. 

“They’ll regret that in the days to come……but right now we need to rescue Margaery” Sansa insisted.

Suddenly Sansa herd the crying of horses and men shouting from outside of the tent. Sir Loras rose to his feet, a hand on his sword.

“What was that?” he said just as a scout came running into the royal tent.

“My lords, my lady” The scout said with a bow of his head. “An army approaches from the east” Sansa gulped.

“Daenerys means to attack us?” Sansa questioned the scout as the colour from the Tyrell generals faces was drained away. 

“No lady Stark, the army is led be lady Greyjoy……she fly’s the white flag” Loras and the Tyrell generals all looked to each other in a confused state while Sansa stood firm.

“Show me to her” 

 

* * *

 

Throwing her thick wolfs cloak over her shoulders and strapping a dagger to her thigh Sansa Stark followed the scout to the outskirts of the camp. One by one defeated, Tyrell, Stark and Tully soldiers gazed upon her as she passed them by. Surrounded by a her personal guard, whom were donned in heavy Stark steel armour and her sword bearer close at her side Sansa followed the scout to the wooden outer perimeter of the camp. Upon the wooden battlements Sansa walked, her gaze fixed upon the approaching army, their banners flying the white flag of surrender.

“Those are ironborn” Sansa could tell from the riders navy blue tunics and kraken encrusted amours. 

“Indeed, but why are they coming to surrender?…..and why are there only ironborn?” Brienne commented as she took a place up beside Sansa upon the battlements. 

“Maybe they are coming to trade Margaery for Missandei?” Sansa said turning to her guard. “Make sure the prisoner has a guard around her at all times” 

“Yes my lady” The soldier said running over to the prisoners tent. 

“We should ready defences lady Stark” One of the Tyrell generals suggested. 

“Agreed, but wait until my command for the attack….I want to see what they want first” Sansa said, her eyes still fixed upon the approaching ironborn. 

“This could be a trap” Brienne suggested.

“If it is I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough” For what felt like a life time Sansa waited patiently for the ironborn the arrive outside of the camps battlements. One by one they lined up upon their horses, their banners and battle standards as pure white as Northern snows that fell over Winterfell. In long rows before the battlements the ironborn waited, each looking more unsure and uneasy then the last. For what felt like a life time Sansa, Brienne and Loras waited as the blackened night sky broke into a sea of red and orange. 

_Dawn….at last._

Before long Yara Greyjoy rode forth upon her horse, her eyes branded with desperation.

“WHERE IS SHE?” Yara shouted up to them on the battlements, her horse pacing from side to side before her men. Sansa looking to Brienne and Loras being looking down upon her.

“Where is who?” Sansa asked of her.

“THE QUEEN” Yara replied, her face flushed with frustration.

“The Queen of Westeros is locked in a Storms End cell, if you’ve come to trade…….” Yara cut Sansa’s words short.

“I’m not talking about bloody Margaery Tyrell, WHERE IS DAENERYS TARGARYEN?” Sansa eyed Sir Loras in confusion.

“Why do you ask?” Sansa inquired.

“I want my wife back Sansa Stark, I want her back now and I know you have her locked away in that camp. I swear by the drowned god if you have done anything to her” Yara barked and threatened upon her horse.

“We do not have her” Sansa replied. 

“Don’t you act smart with me you wolf bitch, I know you took her, just like you took Missandei. Need I remind you your summer Rose rots in my cells” Yara threatened. Sansa took a moment to think.

“We do not have your wife Yara Greyjoy” Sansa responded, her voice clear and confident. Yara swung her head back in frustration. 

“LIES, I can see Cersei Lannisters tricks have rubbed off on you. Honourable Starks my cunt” Yara said, her men laughed underneath their breaths from behind. Yara’s words cut deep but she would not let them get to her.

“I offer you no lies Yara, we do not hold your wife…..but if you wish to trade Margaery for…..”

“……No trading, not until I know where she is….give her up or I shall return with an army and burn your shithole of a military camp to the ground” Yara threatened.

“Even if you did you would not find her..because we do not have her” Sansa insisted. 

“THEN WHO DOES?” Yara demanded as a scout rode to her side with a piece of parchment in his hand. Suddenly her own concentration was broken by her own scout, a piece of parchment also in his hands. Down below Yara Greyjoy broke the seal and begun to read. Taking her time, Sansa also eyed the seal pressed into the wax on the parchment. Its sight unsettled her. Printed into the crimson wax was the lioness of Lannister, engulfed in the fiery heart of the lord of light. 

 _Qyburn?_  

With a churning feeling within the pit of her stomach Sansa broke the seal and read as Yara did the same below.  

 

 

 

_To the peoples of these Seven Kingdoms who have chosen to support the usurper Queens who plague these lands, the lord is coming for you. For you all. We have the dragons usurper, and the Rose rots in a dying garden. The lord is coming for you. You abandoned the true ruler of these lands but the lord is coming for you. When the Lioness walks upon these lands once more, you shall bow before her. The lord is coming for you. The Lionesses Dawn approaches._

 

Signed 

 

_Melisandre of Asshai_

 

 

 

“Who is Melisandre of Asshai?, wasn’t she Stannis’s priest? the one we saw beyond the wall?” Sansa asked. 

“She is, and she was working with Qyburn” Brienne commented. Sansa eyed the parchment.

“And now they’ve captured Daenerys” Deep down Sansa hated Qyburn and his cult.

_But kidnapping Daenerys Targaryen right when all seemed lost? I’m not complaining._

Sansa held the parchment high for all to see.

“It would appear your wife has been captured by a cult” Sansa informed Yara in an insulting manner. Yara, visibly shocked at the news put on a strong exterior for her. 

“THIS IS YOUR DOING” Yara asserted. “WE BEAT YOU ON THE FEILD, CAPTURED YOUR QUEEN AND STILL YOU WON’T SURRENDER”

“Your wife’s kidnapping has nothing to do with myself, nor Margaery” Sansa replied.

“LIES” Yara cried. “TYRELL, STARK, your all just full of fucking lies…….how about I get Margaery up here? beat her a little before you, remove a finger or two. Then maybe you’ll tell me where you have taken her” Yara threatened, a threat Sansa feared deep down. Sansa cleared her throat and took a moment to think of a response, not wanting to put Margaery's life in anymore danger. 

“Lady Greyjoy, I tell you true on my honour as a Stark” Sansa insisted.

“You can fuck your honour, there was a time when the honour of a Stark meant something. But all the honourable Starks died at Kings Landing and at the Red wedding” Yara’s words cut deep but it was nothing she did not already know. House Stark had become powerful once more under her ladyship, but at a cost. 

“Lady Greyjoy, I beg, allow me a moment to speak. Lady Sansa is telling the truth, houses Tyrell and Stark have nothing to do with your wife’s kidnapping” Brienne explained. 

“Then who does? is it this lady of Asshai?”

“A religious group called the Lionesses Dawn. It is a cult led by Master Qyburn, Queen Cersei’s former physician and close confident” Brienne continued. 

“They’ve been plaguing the North ever since Cersei’s invasion, I’ve removed a few of their heads myself. Just before we caught word of your attack here in the Stormlands I led an expedition North of the wall to find Qyburn. He had stolen Cersei Lannisters body from the crypts underneath Casterly Rock and taken it beyond the wall to perform some sort of magic on it” Sansa explained. Yara scoffed at her words. 

“Do you take me for fool lady Stark?” 

“I do yes, but I speak the truth, lady Brienne was with me the whole time”

“Lady Stark speaks the truth my lady, Melisandre was with Qyburn beyond the wall. My best guess is that they are behind your wife’s kidnapping” Brienne said, her tone honest as always. For a time Yara lingered on her horse in thought, two ironborn on horse back counciling her. 

“Ok then, say I believe you? were would we find her?”

“We?” Sansa questioned with a raised brow.

“Of course lady Stark, I hold Margaery Tyrell a captive underneath Storms End. If you want to see her again you’ll help me get Daenerys Targaryen back” Sansa smirked.

“You think threats will force me into an alliance with you?” Sansa asked.

“No but promises will, and I promise you Sansa Stark I will have Margaery Tyrell raped, beaten and hung before the gates of Storms End if you refuse me” Yara declared. Her voice commanding and unmoved. With anger brewing within her Sansa gripped the wooden, snow covered wall upon the battlements and leaned over at Yara. With gritted teeth and swallowed pride Sansa agreed.

“Fine, it looks like you win this day lady Greyjoy, I’ll help you find Daenerys Targaryen and even spear you some of my men. But I want to see Margaery first” Yara’s lips broke out into pure satisfaction.

“Very good then, its nice to see the She Wolf knows her place” The jab annoyed Sansa deep down, but she let it go.

_You have to be smart Sansa, Margaery is more important, help Yara but as soon as she turns her back._

_“_ Where shall we begun our search?” Sansa reluctantly asked. Just then a scout arrived at Yara’s side and handed her another parchment, along with a black wooden box. Breaking the parchments seal Yara read. 

“What does it say?” Sansa demanded to know. Yara looked to her as she finished.

“Dragonstone as fallen” Yara told her while opening up the box which came with the parchment. “By those who wear these” Yara explained, holding up a golden Lions mask high up into the air. 

 

 


	26. Betrayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did everyone think of the new season 7 trailer? I can't wait, but for now hopefully this will hold you over. As always enjoy.

Within the cold confines of her Storms End cell Margaery Tyrell shook and shivered just enough to keep herself warm. With a great iron chain and collar locked around her delicate neck Margaery huddled behind her arms and legs in the corner of her cell, fighting to keep herself warm, fighting to survive. 

_You survived the royal court, you survived Cersei Lannister and you survived a naked walk before the commoners, I can survive the cold._

The fact that she had been stripped of her clothes did not help. All over her naked body her skin erupted into goose bumps and the hairs upon her arms and legs stood on end. Her fingers and toes grew so numb that she feared they would freeze and fall of during the night as she slept, and the lips of her womanhood, shrivelled they had become, like that of an old, used up woman, devoid of any life or sexual intention. At first she had ranted and raved upon the cells iron and oak door demanding a blanket be brought to her, but nothing came, nothing but a defying silence. Eventually as her fists tired from the constant knocking she give in and tried to make do with what she had. 

_I am not meant to be here, I do not belong here. I am so pure and soft but these walls are so cold and rough._

Lying naked on the cold stone floor with nothing but a strip of moon light to brighten her blackened cell Margaery curled up into a ball and tossed and turned for hours. Her soft and pure summer skin stained by the dirt and muck which took her stone cell as its own. 

_This is now they must live, the lower borns, I am not a low born, I am a Tyrell and the Queen. I grow strong. I am the Queen._

Margaery could remember telling herself that as the unsullied surrounded her with their blades drawn on the battlefield, as she was dragged into the main hall before Daenerys Targaryen and stripped naked before half the lords Westeros, as she was paraded around the castle grounds of Storms End, lower borns and commoners a like mocking her shame. Deep down she wanted to cry, to drop to her knees and admit that she had been out played. 

_NO, I will not gave them the satisfaction of showing my tears, I am the Queen and they will all pay for what they have done to me. Daenerys Targaryen especially._

She repeated the words non stop to herself.

_I am the Queen._

Words she told herself even as she was reduced to shitting her guts out into a small bucked in the corner of her cell, the stale bread and dirty water she was forced to consume churning her stomach and giving her diarrhoea. Later that night as her stomach settled she had managed to fall asleep only to be awoken by water droplets patting the tip of her nose and hips, rolling down her muddied fair fruit of an ass cheek. 

_I am in here for a reason, Tyene betrayed me. I swear on the old gods and the new if I escape this place that bitch will pay, they will all pay._

Eventually Margaery managed to sleep and awoke the next morning to the sound of footsteps outside her cell and a single ray of orange morning sun light shining through into the darkness. Sitting up into a huddled position Margaery waited with her back lent against the cold stone wall, readying herself for whatever may happen. Eventually her cell door swung open to a sight she could not believe. Walking into the cell donned in a fury wolfs cloak, wooly brown dress and riding boots and gloves, and with her autumn burn locks flowing over her shoulders like a river, Margaery broke into tears of relief to see her Sansa Stark coming to her side in her time of need.

_Everyone has abandoned me, but not Sansa, never Sansa._

With the cell door closing behind Sansa opened her arms to her. Quicker then a cat Margaery rose to her feet and flung herself into Sansa’s protective arms. As Sansa pulled her close and held her tight Margaery felt the warmth from Sansa’s body upon her, her tits and stomach pressed up against the soft wool of her winters dress, the wolfs fur from her cloak gracing her back and bum as Sansa held her. Kissing Sansa’s cheek Margaery felt her eyes begin to water as she looked into Sansa’s own. 

“I was afraid I would never see you again” Margaery blurted out.

“Sshhhhh” Sansa quietened her. “The guards are still outside, you can’t let them see you cry”

“Of course, your right my love” Margaery replied as she composed herself.

“You are alright?” Sansa asked of her, her face awash with concern. “Have they mistreated you?”

“I’ve been left naked in this freezing little cell with only a bucket to shit in like a bloody horse, I would say I’ve been mistreated” 

“No, I mean have any of them….. put their hands on you?” Margaery eyed the door behind her, mindful of the guards listening into them on the other side.

“No, at least not yet, but I’m worried. I saw the way some of them were looking at me when they……..” Margaery choked on her words, the humiliation of her nude walk still hung over her. 

“Are the stories true? did they make you walk nude around Storms End?” Margaery gulped once again and nodded her head. She watched as Sansa looked to ground and then back up to her, clearly angry. 

“I’m so sorry Margaery, I tried to rescue you before… but the men”

“Run at the first sign of defeat?…it’s ok my love, I do not blame you, I blame myself…..I shouldn’t have went down onto the battlefield, I was so sure we would win…” Sansa cut her words short and took her chin.

“This is non of our doing, but I don’t have much time” Sansa said. 

“Why not?….are you here to make a trade? you still have our captive don’t you?”

“I do, but she is not with me and we are not trading her” Margaery felt a sinking feeling within the pit of her stomach. 

“Then why have you come?” Margaery asked.

“Daenerys Targaryen has been kidnapped” Sansa explained. 

“Wait…what?” Margaery asked, confused at her words.

“She’s been kidnapped, by a cult dedicated to worshipping Cersei Lannister” Sansa’s words confused her even more.

“Sorry?…I do not understand Sansa? Cersei is dead”

“She is, but Qyburn and a cult of worshipers calling themselves the Lionesses Dawn are trying to bring her back. You sent Lady Brienne to investigate why her body had been stolen from underneath Casterly Rock, Qyburn was the one who stole the body and took it north. When lady Brienne arrived at Winterfell I accompanied her beyond the wall to find out what was happening” Margaery broke from her embrace and paced around the cell as Sansa explained. “We found Qyburn trying to awaken her somehow”

“But Cersei is dead Sansa, you and I both saw her body”

“I know she is dead but that is what I am saying, this cult is trying to bring her back to life” Margaery crossed her arms and shrugged off her story.

“I think you’ve been listening to too many folk tales my love, and if so why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I didn’t want to worry you even more, not with an invasion going on, and regardless of what you think Daenerys Targaryen has been kidnapped by them”

“So your going to rescue the woman who would take my throne?” Margaery asserted. 

“We are both in a hard place, Yara Greyjoy has threatened to kill you if I don’t help her” Margaery paced some more before Sansa in thought. Part of her was angry, but another part of her could understand Sansa’s situation. 

“So what about after? say you rescue her? then what?” Sansa raised her head. 

“Yara has agreed to release you, we will come and get you” Margaery shook her head.

“Do you honestly think that ironborn bitch is going to…..” Suddenly Sansa grabbed Margaery’s hand and pulled her close, as Sansa kissed her lips Margaery forgot her words. Sansa whispered in her ear.

“We will come and get you” Sansa said winking at her before releasing her embrace. “I sail for Dragonstone today” Sansa explained as she took off her thick wolfs cloak and wrapped it around Margaery’s shoulders, covering her naked body. Brushing her brown locks a side Sansa kissed her once more.

“I’ll get you out of this Margaery, I promise” Margaery smiled.

“I know you will” With a final hug Sansa turned and left her stoney cell, the iron and oak door slamming shut behind her. Alone she was left until sun down when she had another visitor. As the cell door slid open Margaery, wrapped in Sansa’s warm wolfs cloak rose to her feet. Walking into her cell, with cocky smirk on her lips and a bottle of wine in her hand was Tyene Sand. Donned in orange Martell silks and brown leather riding boots she closed the door behind her. 

“Your grace” Tyene said in an insulting manner as she bowed before her. “Even covered in dirt and fur you are most beautiful” Margaery grit her teeth.

“How dare you Tyene, I trusted you, I trusted you with everything and you turned on me”  Margaery hissed. Tyene smirked.

“I am but a bastard, it is to be expected of me”

“No I expected you to have my back” Margaery snapped. 

“And I expected you to have my love, but I am just a bastard” Margaery gulped.

“I don’t love you not because you are a bastard, but because I love another” Tyene popped the top off her wine and drunk.

“I know, you’d rather fuck that pale northern wolf bitch” Margaery stood her ground. 

_You will not get to me Tyene, it will not work._

“Your right, I do love that wolf bitch. Sansa’s so soft and gentle with her tongue and yet so rough and forceful with her fingers. Sansa knows how to pleasure me, how to pleasure a woman, unlike you” Margaery’s words broke Tyene. Exploding into a fit of anger Tyene smashed her wine onto the floor and ran toward her. Grabbing Margaery firmly by the throat Tyene squeezed her grasp tight and shoved Margaery back against the cold stone wall of her cell. 

“I gave you everything, my love, my body, my soul and still you do not want me” Tyene ranted, the stench of wine on her breath and grasp growing tighter. “My sisters and I have taken control of Dorne, very soon Sansa Stark will return from Dragonstone a prisoner. She will have her pretty little head removed from her shoulders just like her father, while Daenerys marches into Kings Landing to take your throne, and then what will happen to you I wonder? Will you die? rot in a cell like a rose without sun light? or will you take me as your wife and have my children?” Tyene threatened. Margaery managed to answer underneath Tyene’s tight grip. 

“I’d rather die” Margaery replied, her tone defiant. With a bit lip Tyene smacked Margaery across the face, sending her down onto her knees. 

“Say that again to me my sweet summer rose?” Tyene said as he lifted Margaery to her feet. 

“Your a bitch Tyene, I do not love you and never will love you” Margaery replied while spitting in her face. Tyene much to Margaery’s surprise broke out into a smile. 

“I remember the last time you spat on me, it was in bed” Tyene said, shoving her hand in-between Margaery’s legs. “What’s the matter my Queen? do you not like me?” 

“I’m going to kill you Tyene” The air between them suddenly became calm, almost as if the fire within Tyene had been put out in a second. 

“You will love me in time my love, when Sansa Stark is dead you will have to love me” Tyene said as she backed away and left her cell, closing the door behind her. Sinking to the cold stone floor once more Margaery wrapped herself in Sansa’s fur cloak and held her bruised cheek, remembering Sansa’s words.  

_We will come and get you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your thoughts on the story so far?


	27. The Dragon and the Red Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not posted in two weeks because, well......reasons. Enjoy.

Inside the cramped confides of her cabin Daenerys Targaryen paced back and forth, a fiery anger exploding within herself. With Balled fists she slammed upon the cabins hard oak door until her nails cracked and her fair Valyrian skin bruised. 

“I AM DAENERYS STORMBORN, I AM THE BLOOD OF THE DRAGON AND I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET THIS” Dany ranted and raved at the cultist guards who stood on the other end of the door.

“I AM THE QUEEN AND I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE ME AT ONCE”  Threat after threat after threat she barked at them, hoping that fear would make them come to their senses and force them to drop down to their knees before her and beg forgiveness. 

_Wishful thinking._

She thought to herself as she tiered. For two full days she hand been locked in the same cabin with nothing but a bed, wooden chair and a bucket in the corner of the room to do her business in. 

_I am victorious, yet I am a prisoner. How can this be?_

Two days ago she had awoken, hunched up into a ball on the wooden deck floor, naked and confused. At first she had tried knocking on the door, demanding to know where she was. But she got no answer, no words, only a long crimson robe to wear that had been stuffed underneath the door. At first she had refused to wear it, remembering that her kidnappers wore the same. But as the day went on and the cabin grew colder she gave in and wrapped her goose bumped naked body up in its warmth. Since then she had been left, knocking on the oak door, shouting threats and demanding answers. On the third day, as she tossed and turned upon her itchy straw laced bed she heard the oak door finally open. Jumping from the bed and onto her feed Daenerys stood tall, her shoulders back and her head held high.

_I am the Queen and they will know it._

Walking into the cabin was two cultists, donned in crimson robes and golden marks. Towering high above her shorter female stature Dany could not deny her inner fear, she accepted it but did not show it. 

_I will not let them see my fear, I am the blood of the dragon. A dragon does not fear._

“I AM DAENERYS TARGARYEN AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE” Dany demanded, her voice commanding.

“The future” A old man replied from behind the two cultist. As the cultists took their places at her side an old man entered the cabin and approached her. Wrapped in black robes and wearing a great chain around his neck he stood almost huddled over. For a moment the two caught each others eyes, their visions locked into one another, young and old.

“I DON’T CARE, you’ve made a big mistake. My armies will find me, where ever we are”

“It’s a good thing armies cannot walk on water isn’t it” He replied, a humbled looked upon his face.

“What do you mean?” Dany replied. 

“We’ve brought you home Daenerys Stormborn, home for a great purpose. One you where born for” 

“I was born to be Queen” Dany declared. 

“There is only one true Queen of these Seven Kingdoms my dear”

“Who is this other false Queen? and who are you?”

“Am I Qyburn, a former Maester of the Citadel and the true Queen you ask? you’ll find out soon enough my dear” Qyburn humbly replied with a smile before signalling the cultists at her either side to bind her at the wrists. Up through the decks of the ship she was led until dusks final orange ray of light gifted her skin. Upon the top deck of the ship Dany’s eyes gifted the crimson sails which fluttered in the wind, high where the birds flew. The sight was a beautiful one Dany thought after being locked in a dark cabin for the last two days. That was until she turned her head. Brushing a side her white gold locks which blew in the calming sea breeze Dany gazed across the waters in shock at her families ancestral home. Upon the black cliffs on which the dragon and gargoyle statues of Dragonstone stood great fires burned. Along the islands shores and sandy beaches cultists stood in groups, each in awe as the islands men, women and children were burned alive upon wooden pikes, their screams echoing across the waters of the Narrow sea. Underneath a blood soaked sky the plums of thick black smoke rose high over the island. Dany turned to Qyburn who had taken up a spot beside her.

“What have you done?” Dany demanded to know. 

“Dragonstone is a magnificent castle, you should be quiet proud of your ancestors” He replied.

“Dragonstone is mine,  its people are mine. I conquered it”

“And we conquered it back” Qyburn snapped. He turned to face her. “First rule of conquering a kingdom, defend what you have” Qyburn said before nodding his head at the cultists to put her in a small rowing boat. 

 

* * *

 

 

All the way to the shores of Dragonstone Dany watched in silence as night descended and great blazing fires erupted all over the island. High above her head upon the castle walls fires had been lit within the mouths of the great dragon statues which stood so strongly upon the cliffside walls of the castle. Reaching the shore Dany climbed out of the boat with her hands still bound at the wrist. With her towering cultist guards at her back and with Qyburn walking before her with a lantern Daenerys followed him all the way up the cliffside steps and into her ancestral home. 

_I left a conquer and return a prisoner. NO. I am still a conquerer, Yara will come for me. Or my children, where every they are._

As part of her agreement with Margaery Tyrell before the battle she had agreed to lock away her dragons within Dragonstone’s dragon pit. A dark, cold place deep underneath the castle where the Targaryen lords of old locked away the dragons they had brought over from the Valyrian freehold, before the doom.  

_Whatever comes they will save me, they will protect their mother._

Step by step Dany followed Qyburn into the castles main citadel. All around cultists roamed in crimson robes and golden marks, their fiery lanterns held high before them. A pile of dead Unsullied guards and Ironborn men piled high in the castles main courtyard, ready to be burned. 

_Who are these people? what do they want?_

Dany speculated as she was led up the castles main stairway, the same she had walked up just weeks ago, ready to take her birth right back. Eventually she was led into castles map room, the stone table of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, the same she and Yara has used to plan her invasion and made love upon staring at her like a cruel joke. 

_I am so close, yet so far._

At the far end of the table, sitting in her chair was a woman. Coated in a crimson dress and robes the woman looked to her as she entered, a calm, confident smirk upon her lips, a fiery darkness within her eyes. 

“Lady Melisandre, the prisoner as you requested” Qyburn introduced her with a bow to his head.

“I AM NO PRISONER” Dany snapped, her anger as fiery as the cauldrons which warmed the room around them. “I am….”

“……Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Khaleesi of great grass sea, Conquerer of the slaver cities of the bay and the mad kings last living air, yes I know who you are child” Melisandre interrupted.

“Then you will know what fate befalls those who stand in my way” Daenerys threatened. 

“I knew a king who spoke the same words, his body is all but ashes now”

“I am no King”

“And you are no Queen either” Melisandre fired back as she rose from the chair. “You are the mother of dragons, the blood of the dragon kings of old flows through your vains and the fiery light of the lords power brightens your soul. You are not meant to sit the iron throne, you are meant for greatness” Melisandre explained as she strolled over to her step by step, her fingers gently gracing the ancient map table. 

“And what greatness am I meant for? do tell” Dany said, rolling her eyes. 

“You will find out in due course Daenerys Targaryen”

“No, you will tell me now, what do you want? and how did you take my own castle from me?” Melisandre eyed Dany up and down, a smile upon her lips.

“This castle was not hard to take, you left it lightly defended. Besides I knew the former lord of this castle. I knew where the castle could be infiltrated from and where you would keep your dragons locked away” For a moment Dany felt herself panic inside, even more so when she heard drogons roar echo through the castle.

“DROGON? where is he? where are my dragons?” Dany demanded to know. 

“Your dragons are right were you left them, and right where we need them”

“What do you want from my dragons? selling them would be foolish, they are loyal only to me” 

“I have no doubt they are, dragons are such loyal creatures I have read. Totally devoted to their masters. To you. The bond between a master and a dragon is a strong one. It is that bond I seek”

“Seek for what? if your not selling them then you hope to control them? if so they will kill you, especially if you harm their mother”

“I have no interest in taking ownership of your dragons” Melisandre assured her. 

“Then what do you want from me?” Dany demanded. Melisandre removed her hood. For a moment Daenerys took in her beauty, flawless pale skin with blood red locks.

_She may be beautiful, but she is an enemy._

“What do you know of Cersei Lannister?” Melisandre asked of her. Dany thought for a moment.

“Not much, I know she was married to the usurper and her children were bastards. After her final bastard died she took the iron throne as her own but was later killed in Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Starks rebellion”

“Indeed” Qyburn agreed, his tone somber.

“Cersei Lannister was more then just a usurpers wife, she was more then just a mother of bastards…..Cersei Lannister was the lords chosen, she was meant to rule these Seven Kingdoms” Dany laughed at the red womans words.

“Cersei Lannister is dead, surely that was meant to be as well” 

“She will be reborn in the lords light just as the tales of old foretell” Melisandre gently took Daenerys chin. “And you Daenerys Targaryen, your blood will make it so…and the blood of your dragons too”

“Your fool……you and these’s fools you lead, before long Yara and my armies will find me and then” Dany took a step forward. “And after they do I’m going to tie you to a pike and burn you just like your doing to those people on the beach” Melisandre smiled.

“You do not believe in the lords power child?”

“The only power I believe in is my own” Dany asserted. 

“Your dragons are impressive, you as well I may add, but no one can stand against the lord, only the great other can do so…..Cersei Lannister is the lords chosen, she will be reborn again into this world to lead it against the darkness” Daenerys laughed at her words. “If you do not believe me child then see the lords chosen for yourself” Melisandre suggested, pointing over to small staircase that led down into another chamber underneath the map room. Hearing Drogons roars coming from underneath the castle Dany felt compelled to understand what the red woman was saying. Overwhelmed with curiosity and determined to look strong and Queenly before her captures, Daenerys, with her hands still bound at the wrists followed Melisandre’s finger and made her way down the dark, narrow staircase. Shrouded in darkness and with only the faint glow of dying lanterns to light her way Dany felt her way down the steps and into the second under chamber. Melisandre, Qyburn and their cultist guards following close behind. 

_Keep calm, Yara will come, your armies will come, and you will kill them all._

Cautiously Daenerys reached the bottom of the staircase and entered the second chamber, coated in darkness and with a faint moon light shining in from the balcony window to her right she saw it. A monstrous sight which made her afraid, very afraid. With eyes shining as bright as the moon itself and its neck chained to the coal black chamber wall was Cersei Lannister. Moving like a rabid dog across the floor and with the decomposed body of a corpse Cersei Lannister screeched and squealed as she laid eyes upon the dragon Queen. Gripped by shock more then fear Daenerys instantly forgot her strong Queenly exterior and broke. She recoiled backwards, into Qyburn's arms. 

“What is that?” She asked.  

“That is the Queen of Westeros, that is the future”

 

 


	28. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Yara get confrontational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're officially in the month of Thrones, anyone else excited? :)

Upon the rough waters of the Narrow Sea Yara Greyjoy’s flag ship Black wind swayed from side to side, her black and gold Kraken sown sails soaked to the fibers and beaten by the storms wrath. At her bow she cut through black winter waves like a dagger, at her rear a small armada of ironborn warships in the closes formation the storm would allow. Their destination the ancient Targaryen citadel of Dragonstone and their Queen who had been taken from them in the dead of night. Within the main cabin at the rear of the ship Sansa Stark rested her hands upon the edge of the great hard oak table which lay before her. All around her the candle and lantern light which lit the dime cabin swayed in line with the ship and rocked Sansa’s stomach to the core.

_You are Sansa Stark of Winterfell, you will not throw up._

She told herself as Black Wind creaked around her. As the wind howled outside the cabin windows and the great cloth map of Dragonstone starred up at her from the table Brienne of Tarth shared words of strategy with Yara and her sole adviser. 

“We should attack Dragonstone from the North and South” Brienne of Tarth suggested, Podrick Payne at her side.

“No good, our scout ships have reported that the heretics have set up look out posts all over the island. We can blockade the island but getting Queen Daenerys out will be difficult” Yara’s advisor commented. 

“Heretics?” Sansa questioned.

“They worship a red demon just as you worship those trees. No matter, the drowned god will take them all” Yara declared, Sansa raised her brow. 

“Your drowned god is about as useful on land as a fish out water” Sansa said. 

“And your tree gods aren’t worth much on the open sea’s either” Yara fired back, the slight hint of frustration in her voice. 

“My ladies let us not forget why we are here…..lady Sansa the sooner we rescue Daenerys Targaryen the sooner we can get Queen Margaery back” Brienne intervened. 

“That’s if this salty bitch is true to her word” Sansa muttered 

“Really? Your questioning my honour? after what you’ve done?” Yara replied, Sansa’s words hitting a nerve. 

“I not only question it, I out right reject it” Sansa snapped, her tone as cold as the lands she ruled.  For a moment Sansa stood as cold as ice, her gazed fixed upon Yara who stood across the table to her. As the seconds grew for what felt to be an eternity the two eyed each other in suspenseful bliss, the Wolf and the Kraken, two of the most powerful women in Westeros locking horns in a game of power and thrones. Underneath her cold exterior Sansa felt her heart race out of her chest, she knew she was playing a gamble by challenging Yara on her own ship, surrounded by her own crew in the middle of the Narrow Sea, her loyal Stark forces hidden away underneath Black Winds main deck.

_She could kill me where I stand and they would never get to me in time, even Brienne and Podrick have had their weapons taken from them. Lets hope she as more brains then the average Ironborn. I will not work with someone who I do not trust, she is the enemy and she will pay. Daenerys Targaryen as well._

Together the pair continued to stare deep into others eyes in confrontation before Yara blinked and turned her head to the side. 

“Everybody out” Yara demanded. “Lady Sansa and I have a private matter to attend to” As Yara’s Ironborn adviser left the cabin with Podrick Sansa felt Brienne take her hand. 

“Lady Sansa…..?” Brienne asked.

“Wait for me outside” Sansa ordered. Quietly Brienne slipped out of the cabin and closed the door behind her. For a moment Sansa and Yara continued to stare at one another, opponents analysing the other for weakness. Something Sansa was determined not to show. As the stormy winds howled outside the cabin windows and swayed from side to side Yara removed her belt and dagger and rested them down upon the map before her, Yara’s sliver and ruby Kraken dagger pointed in her direction. 

“It’s clear we do not trust each other” Yara said as she sat up on the tables edge. 

“You’ve thrown my Queen into a cell and then blackmailed me into rescuing the woman who has come to take her Kingdom, of course I do not trust you” Sansa coldly replied, her hands rested upon the tables edge.

“I can hardly blame you” Yara responded in an agreeable tone. “That is why if this alliance is to work there needs air of trust between us” Yara said as she jumped down from the tables edge and walked upon the sheep skinned flooring before which Sansa stood. 

“You’ve betrayed your true Queen, I say it again how can I trust you?” Sansa asked. 

“Because Lady Stark I have nothing to hide” Yara replied as she begun to slide off her brown leather boots and take off her navy blue tunic.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked with a raised brow, her mood confused yet interest.

“I have nothing to hide from you Sansa Stark. We may have been enemies at Storms End, but this is not Storms End and we are allies now, wether you like it or not” Yara explained as she removed her navy blue tunic and threw it down onto the sheep skin flooring at her feet, her petite tits hanging free for Sansa to see.

“We are n..not allies” Sansa stuttered, her cold wintery exterior breaking with surprise at the Krakens body.

“I don’t care” Yara replied as she undid the laces which held on her pants. For a moment Sansa stood wide eyed and in shock as Yara Greyjoy dropped her briefs before her. The sensation was a strange one, never before had she been in a situation where she both hated and was attached to a naked woman at the same time.

_If she hopes to sleep with me to gain my allegiance she is mistaken._

Stepping her feet out of the pants which hang down around her ankles Yara Greyjoy stood naked before Sansa. With Yara’s hip tilted to the right and her hand rested upon it Sansa stood for a moment to eye her up and down, a slim and sleek body she had upon her, her tits small and womanhood as hairy as a wildlings. Her sea sodden skin as pale as her own. While she was not as attractive as Margaery, Ros or even Myranda she was still a woman, and clever one at that. 

“I have nothing to hide from you lady Stark, I do not plot take the North from you, I do not plot to kill your lover… little lady Tyrell…..” Yara said as she turned and strolled over to the drinks cabinet behind her and poured herself and Sansa a glass of ironborn ale, Yara’s petite behind staring at Sansa as she poured. “……I do not even plot to kill you after you have just questioned my honour, on board my own ship, in front of one of my own men” Sansa watched as Yara turned, two cups of ale in both her hands, each resting just beneath her tits. Slowly she walked up to Sansa as she continued to speak. “And do you want to know why I do not plot to kill you?” Yara asked of her as she extended a glass out to her. Suspicious of her for a moment Sansa slowly accepted the glass of ale. 

“I suppose your about to tell me” Sansa replied. Yara gulped.

“I care about her, I care about Daenerys Targaryen more then you could possibly imagine. Every time I close my eyes and imagine life without her… I feel as though I am drowning, almost as if I am being dragged down to the depths by the drowned god himself” Yara said, her tone honest and true. For a moment she reminded her of her father. 

“I know how that feels” Sansa admitted. 

“I love her, I love her just as much as you love Margaery………I want her back and as long as Margaery is my captive you will help me get her back, whatever it takes I will get her back…….but we need to work together…wether you like it or not” Around the two women Black Winds hull and cabin creaked and crawled, the silence between them reflective. Sansa, breaking the silence afforded her eyes a slight roll and allowed a small smirk to develop on her lips. 

“I’m not sure of what to say……I suppose I could say that was a very honest thing to admit”

“It was wasn't it, far more honest and honourable then you Starks have been for a long time” Yara jabbed. 

“I did what I had to….I needed to survive” Sansa stated, showing no regret for her past actions. Yara gave a dissatisfied sigh.

“How am I meant to believe you?” Yara replied, her words trigging a reaction.

Placing her ale on the tables edge Sansa begun to undo the laced strips of her dress which led all the way down to her upper stomach. With cold, icy eyes directed at Yara and her fiery autumn locks tied up into an elegant braided bun Sansa Stark pulled her loosed dress from her naked shoulders and allowed it to drop to her ankles. Before the Kraken the She Wolf stood in all her naked glory, her smooth, youthful and curvy northern body on display for her rival to witness. As Sansa stood out of her dress and drunk the Krakens ale Yara eyed her up and down and gave the cockyest smirk she had ever seen on another woman.  

“Do you believe me now?” Sansa asked of her, her brow raised.

“Maybe” Yara replied as she took a mouth full of ale herself.

“I will help you get Daenerys back and to stop this cult who threatens our country, but I want to know what happens after? I want complete assurance that Margaery will be released…along with any captured Stark, Tully and Tyrell troops” Yara smirked and placed her ale down on the table.

“You drive a hard bargain lady Stark. On my honour Margaery will be released unharmed…..on the condition that Missandei is released………. unharmed as well”

“Agreed” Sansa replied. 

“But as for your captured troops being released I’ll need a bit more from you” 

“Very well, in return I will make sure that all captured Unsullied and sell sword men are released back to yourself”

“All our men for all your men?” Yara shook her head. “No, we captured three times the amount of men then you did, I cannot agree to that”

“Release just the Stark men” Sansa purposed. 

“Even then the numbers do not match, you will not have enough prisoners to trade…unless you want to hand pick the men you want us to release”

Yara had backed her into a corner she knew. She did not have the prisoners to trade nor the military power to force one.

_They are Stark men, my men rotting away in those camps around Storms End, every moment they remain prisoners to invading forces the Stark name ceases to be one people fear. I must act, for my men, for my house, for Margaery._

Putting on a fake sense of sensuality Sansa Stark batted her eye lids, puffed her chest, perked her bottom out and stood tall. 

_She likes women just as much as me. I’ll give her one._

“It’s ok, I understand. I do not have the men to trade. I would do the same thing in your position”

“I’m glad you agree, but you have my word lady Stark. Margaery shall be handed over to you once Queen Daenerys is safe”

“I’m not finished, I may not have the prisoners to trade but I do have something else” Yara tilted her head in curiosity.

“And what would that be?” She asked. 

As Graceful as a northern snow flake Sansa moved around the table, a nude northern goddess before a sea soaked Kraken. With her eyes so cold and lips so pure she stopped herself just before her and gazed deep into Yara’s eyes. For a moment Yara looked unsure but as she lent into her lips all signs of doubt washed away. Just as softly and passionately as she kissed Margaery Sansa locked her lips with Yara’s own, a flurry of excitement and seduction erupting upon contact with each others skin. Before she knew she had pulled away from her lips. Yara’s breath heavy upon her.

“You think me some man who thinks with his cock?” Yara muttered.

“No, I think you’re strong, caring and powerful woman, I like that” Sansa said in attempted seduction. 

“Is that so? I thought I was just a salty bitch to you?” Yara fired back. Sansa tilted her head and smirked. 

“You had no way of knowing if I was being honest before remember……but now we have nothing to hide. Why should Daenerys get you all to herself, this Wolf wants to ride the Kraken as well” Sansa told her with one leg up, gifting her a bat of her eye lids, lips puckered. Yara took her hand.

“You want me to release your men you mean” Yara corrected her.

“Maybe I could have both” Sansa innocently suggested. With her lips puckered and soft buttocks perked she slowly lent in for another kiss only for Yara to take her throat and force her back agasint the table. With Yara’s grip tightening around her neck Sansa begun to choke.

“Listen to me you Stark bitch, just because I like to fuck women does not mean I will allow myself be seduced and manipulated by one, I know the tricks you play. Cersei Lannister, Peter Baelish, Margaery Tyrell you’ve been around them all, you know the tricks of the game but I will warn you now they will not work on me” Yara’s grip tightened even more. Sansa, stripped of air begun to claw at Yara’s grip. “Your clearly desperate so I’ll give you what you want. I will release all men from the holding cells and Margaery as well…..your going to need them. Once my wife is free and her dragons take to the skies all you will see is fire before we burn you out from underneath the iron throne you cling onto for life. I am no fool Sansa Stark…do not treat me like one” Yara finished. Releasing her grip Sansa dropped to her knees and gasped for breath. As Yara paced around the table looking down at that her Sansa rose her head.

“People have threaten me in the past, and those people are all dead now” Sansa threatened, her voice broken and weak from Yara grip.

“Believe what you want, I’ll set her free as I promised but you will not last the dragons fire. Now get out and prepare your men for battle” Crawling to her feet Sansa calmly and coldly picked up her dress and over robes and dressed herself, Yara engrossed in the cloth map before them. Leaving the cabin Sansa did not say a word.

_I had to try. Still that bitch will pay._

Dressed and booted Sansa made her way out onto the main deck of Black Wind. As she stood out onto the deck she felt the intruding eyes of passing by iron sailers, each just as ugly as the last. Sitting on an old barrel of bread and apples along side Brienne, alert as ever, was Podrick. He spoke. 

“Lady Sansa are you alright?” He asked. Sansa took a moment.

“Always” Sansa replied, a sea of thought radiating from her eyes. 

“Your neck lady Sansa? Did she?” Podrick commented.

“She did, but you have nothing to fear, I am fine. Lady Yara just wanted to talk”

“Talk about what?” Brienne asked. Sansa turned and strolled towards the edge of the ship. Looking out over the rough waters of the Narrow Sea Sansa gazed upon the white moon light which danced across the waters crashing waves.

“Once Daenerys is saved and Qyburn delt with she has promised to release Margaery, along with all Stark, Tully and Tyrell men at arms, in return we will release Missandei and all the Unsullied in our cells”

“That must have taken quiet the negotiating” Podrick added. 

“Indeed” Sansa told herself. 

“Do you think she will stand by her word” Sansa turned and looked Brienne deep in the eyes.

“No….. that is why I want you to do something for me” Sansa snapped.

“Anything lady Sansa” Sansa pulled her close.

“I want you to get a raven to Kings Landing, inform Lord Baelish of our were abouts. Tell him how may ships the ironborn have and how many men. Then you shall order him to send the Tyrell fleet, as many ships as he can put together. While the iron fleet blockades Dragonstone the Tyrell fleet will attack from behind”

“And what if the Greyjoy’s find out about this plan my lady?” Brienne asked.

“They will not, at least not until Daenerys has been rescued”

“I will send off a raven at once” Brienne said with a bow to her head. As she turned Sansa reached out and took her hand just as she had done in the cabin.

“One more thing…… can I trust you Lady Brienne?” Sansa asked.

“Of course my lady, always….with anything” Brienne replied.

“Good, because when you go ashore and you do find Daenerys Targaryen, you are going to take your sword and impale her on it….do you understand me?” Brienne gulped.

“And what about Lady Greyjoy?” Sansa eyed the cabin behind her and then turned back to Brienne, a hand placed on her redden neck, a smile upon her lips.

“Leave her alive if you can, I have plans for her” Sansa said, a winters fury in her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, writers block is a real pain :/ hope you enjoyed it and if so what did you think?


	29. Pain

As strong as her three dragons Daenerys Targaryen stood, their screams echoing throughout the cold gothic halls and chambers of her families ancient citadel. 

_They are in pain, they need their mother. They need me._

Melisandre of Asshai had told her they were still imprisoned down underneath the castle, in a place know as the dragon pit where the Targaryen kings of old would imprisoned the wildest of dragons, ones even they could not control. It was the same dragon pit she had locked up Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal in after making her deal with Margaery Tyrell.

_I should have burned her upon her horse, Yara told me not to do it but I didn’t listen and now I pay the price._

Naked she stood in the centre of her cell, the bare skin on the bottom of her feet gracing the cold stone floor. Like her dragons she stood tall in the face of captivity and humiliation. All around her red priests chanted strange words from stranger lands, a tongue spoken only in the furthers reaches of the east, beyond old Valyria and Qarth, to the ghostly shores of Asshai. As the priests chanted from ancient texts old women in red robes skipped and danced around her, soaking her body in boiling water, the steam rising high from her body.

_Fire cannot kill a dragon._

For what seemed to be forever Daenerys endured her naked humiliation until eventually the chanting of priests stopped and she was allowed to dry and dress herself. Given red robes to wear Dany wrapped her naked body from prying eyes before being escorted down into the bowels of the castle, down into the dragon pit. Through the castle the cultists walked her, with their red robes and sinister golden masks they watched her as she passed through the great halls and blackened chambers, down into the pit, a place her brother once described as hell. Being lead down winding stairs and into darkness she watched as her captures lit their touches and marched her through the belly of the rock, deep into the dragon pit. 

_I am coming my children, your mother shall protect you._

Over and over again the screams of her children echoed through the cold and empty corridors which had been cut through the blackened rock, their walls covers in mighty murals and elegant mosaics of her ancestry. Depicting a time when Valyria was a great and powerful empire, before the doom, before the Targaryen conquest, before the rebellion that forced her and her brother to flee Westeros. 

_I shall rebuild my families glory, whatever it takes._

At the base of the stairs Dany followed as she was led through a set of grand double doors and into a small under chamber, inside Qyburn gazed down a dark and narrow passage leading down into the earth, behind him another, leading up into light, the screams of her dragons echoing off the chambers walls.

“Fascinating creatures dragons” Qyburn commented.

“I demand to know what your doing to them” Dany declared, her anger tempered. 

“I am doing nothing…… when we first took this island we found them right where you had left them, inside the pit. I ordered men inside but they refused” Qyburn laughed. “I can hardly blame them” 

“They are in pain, you are hurting them” Dany snapped. Qyburn turned his head to her.

“I give you my assurances Daenerys Stormborn I do not hurt your children…they have been screaming since you arrived………screaming for their mother perhaps…or maybe they can sense something…sense what we have planned for them” Dany gulped.

“YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM” Dany shouted.

“You don’t have a choice in the matter” Qyburn replied, his words blunt. Dany eyed him for a moment in thought, the screams of her children hurting her very core.

“Do you plan to kill them?” Dany asked dreading his response. 

“For lack of a better word, yes” Qyburn admitted.

“How?” Dany asked, dreading the answer she was about to receive. 

“Your ancestors build this castle upon an ancient volcano, its opening just beneath the pit” 

“Lies” Dany replied. “I have never heard of this” 

“Your ancestors could be most secretive Daenerys Stormborn even amongst themselves. For all they were the masters of dragons they also feared them. Feared that one day they may lose control and turn on their masters” Dany thought for a moment, Qyburn's logic compelling. 

“A dragon is a wild creature, surely it could not be impossible” Dany speculated.  

“Indeed, that is why Aegon the second secretly ordered the Maesters of the citadel to find a way to stop a rough dragon before it could cause any harm to the kingdom. The maesters solution? a pit dug deep into the earth, a pit dug so deep that it could imprison a dragon and kill it should it be necessary to do so” Qyburn explained.

“But how would they kill it?”

“Wildfire, dug deep into the rock, enough too....by the maesters calculations trigger a reaction deep down within the earth and bring the earths fires to the surface. On the condition the Wildfire was lit of course” 

“You intend to trigger an eruption? to kill my children?” Dany questioned.

“We intend to free your children Daenerys Stormborn, free them in the fiery waters of the red god himself” Dany laughed at him.

“Fire cannot kill a dragon” She replied. 

“The doom killed dragons just as much as men, your children are fascinating yet not invincible. When they are sacrificed to the red god and the blood of royalty flows upon Cersei’s skin she will be reborn a new, reborn a ruler, reborn as Queen” Qyburn proclaimed, his wrinkly hand stroking the naked purity of Daenerys's neck. 

“Your a fool” Dany snapped. 

“I have hope” Qyburn’s words dug deep “Take her to ceremonial room” On his order the cultists pushed and shoved, their meaty claws digging into her skin.

“You will regret this, fire cannot kill a dragon” Daenerys warned as she was carted off. 

“Do not fear Daenerys Stormborn this is your purpose, the red god will be kind to you if the red woman is to believed…….may he be kind to us all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next upload will be tomorrow.


	30. Assault On Dragonstone

Under cover of darkness the Ironborn/Stark raiding party cast off from the decks of the Iron fleet. One by one they pulled away from the great Iron warships and into the silent night, thirty long boats, each containing nine of the best fighters houses Stark and Greyjoy had to offer. At the back of his boat sat next to Brienne of Tarth Podrick Payne watched as the lights of the iron fleet disappeared into the distance behind him and the fiery cauldrons of Dragonstone appeared on the horizon, nothing but the moons light and stairs to brighten his world. As calm as a sleeping baby the unpredictable waters of the Narrow sea had become, all around him he heard the waters slowly wash against the boats edge and the splashing of oars from the rowers. Clad in steel and chain mail Pod feared the worst.

_If I fall out of this boat I’ll be dragged down, this ironborn armour weighs a ton._

Pod thought to himself. Before they casted off the ironborn had provided the Stark men with whatever equipment they needed, in short old daggers, rusty shields, dented armour and blunt swords. Before him North men sat in wait, many of whom angry at their lady Sansa Stark for allowing herself to be controlled by the Greyjoy’s, but they did as she commanded just as he and lady Brienne had done. Brienne herself sat by his side. A sword in her hand, a heavy burden in her eyes.

“My lady… you look troubled” Podrick commented through the darkness. 

“I’m fine” Brienne mumbled back to him, her thoughts clearly elsewhere.  

“With all due respect my lady you do not look fine….tell me what is the matter, I could help” Podrick insisted. Brienne gave in. 

“Lady Sansa has ordered me to kill Daenerys Targaryen and Yara Greyjoy”

“I see…and are you going to do it my lady?”

“Of course I’m going to do it, what kind of question is that?” Brienne snapped. 

“Of course my lady……its just you look unsure”

“Deep down I am Podrick, if I attempt anything and fail you, me and every Stark man in this boat will be killed”

“Not necessarily”

“The ironborn outnumber us four to one, they will”

“You have a point my lady…….but if you succeed lady Sansa’s position is secured along with that of Queen Margaery’s…you would be a hero to them” 

“There is nothing heroic about stabbing someone in the back Podrick” Brienne’s honour bubbling to the surface. 

“There is nothing heroic about being honourable either….we both know what happened to Lord Eddard, lady Sansa has only made house Stark great again by abandoning her honour”

“I know Podrick and that is what scares me about it all. Time and time again we have had kings and lords and men in charge of everything and time and time again there has been war, betrayal and death…..and now that we have a Queen the same things seem to be happening”

“Maybe that is because man or woman we are the same in a a lot of ways” Brienne slumbered in thought, her hands rested upon the hilt of her sword. Podrick leant in. “Listen my lady you are not alone in this, may I make a suggestion”

“You may”

“Let me kill Daenerys Targaryen”

“No” Brienne replied.

“Why not?”

“Because I will not risk your life like that, you are my squire and you will do as I say”

“Of course my lady. But should an opportunity arise to kill her?” Brienne took a moment before turning to him. 

“Should the opportunity arise then yes kill her…..and that goes for every man on this boat do you understand me?” Brienne asked.

“Ay, m’lady”

“Do you understand?” Brienne asked once again.

“Of course my lady”

 

* * *

 

Just before dawn they landed on the shores of Dragonstone, the ironborn led by Yara Greyjoy herself leading the first attack, followed closely by Brienne and the Stark forces, Podrick behind them. Killing a lookout guard patrolling the beach with an axe through his rib cage Podrick watched as the ironborn gouged his left eye from its socket, the first cultist blood spilled and not the last. Passing the dead guards body Podrick followed close to the back of the raiding party as they entered Dragonstone via a steep and crumbling rock side stairway that had been carved into the side of the cliff face. Pouring into the Dragonstone’s main courtyard the ironborn struck with all the power of the sea during a storm. One by one the cultists fell to the overweighing power of the ironborn.

_These cultist are not warriors, the defend themselves with only daggers and shields and they don no armour._

From the back of the raiding party he caught sight of Yara Greyjoy cutting her way past cultist guards and disembowelling them in a blind rage.

“WHERE IS DAENERYS TARGARYEN?, WHERE IS THE QUEEN?” she shouted and threatened as the bodies of cultist men fell limp at her swords point. 

“She must be here, the heretics wear the same colours as those who took her” One of the ironborn insisted. 

“Inside, INSIDE NOW” Yara commanded in a panicked rage. “IF YOU HAVE HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU ALL” She scoffed and scowled at the dead bodies of men and women which lay slain upon the ground. The sight made Pod fear for Brienne.  

_Lady Brienne can take her, I’m sure she can._

Out of the courtyard and into the ancient dragon and gargoyle covered citadel they went killing, slaying, butchering all those they found inside. Pod watched time and time again as the legendary ironborn brutality unfolded before his eyes. Chamber by chamber Podrick passed revealed a new horror, he caught sight of one ironborn removing the hand of an older man and another slitting the wrists of a young body of only ten and twelve. But the worst he saw was that of a young serving girl being stripped and raped by three ironborn men. The sight made him sick to his stomach as well as the other Stark men who had always be trained in honour and restraint when on the field of battle. But these were ironborn, they were not warriors, or knights or men of honour, they were pirates, raiders and reavers. 

 _We Do Not Sow._ The Ironborn words. 

“We have to stop this” Podrick insisted as he followed closely behind Brienne.

“This is war Podrick and we have our task, we have to stay close to Yara Greyjoy” Brienne’s words pushed him through the horror. All around him swords and steel clashed together echoing off the castles blackened walls. Children screamed as they run from chamber to chamber, the ironborn close behind with their axes so sharp and shields so thick. One by one Podrick stepped over the dead bodies that littered the chambers and grand corridors of Dragonstone. The blood of men, women and children flowed across the cold stone floor and soaked into the fibers of the fallen tapestries and Targaryen banners. 

“WHY HAS THE RED GOD FORSAKEN US?” Pod overheard one cultist shout as he fell to his knees before having his head removed with an ironborn great axe, the blood from his neck splattering the ancient stone walls. With his sword in hand and senses alert Podrick stayed as close to the Stark raiding forces and Brienne as he could. Into the upper levels of the castle they traveled through narrow stairways, corridors, chambers and more until eventually they found Yara Greyjoy stood outside a pair of double doors flanked by four ironborn, each primed and ready to attack.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the castle, all around the ancient walls shook and swayed almost as if they were back abroad a ship upon the Narrow sea. Above them a chandelier chain broke free and fell down, crashing into the stone floor. 

“What in the seven hells is happening?” Brienne cried out forcing a reaction from Yara. With her sword in hand and a look of desperation upon her face Podrick watched as Yara kicked open the upper chamber doors and forced her way inside. Followed by her ironborn, Brienne and the Stark men Podrick, with sword in hand rushed inside as well. Inside he found Daenerys Targaryen’s unconscious body chained to the great map table of Westeros, alongside her the most grotesque and fear enduring thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Chained to the map table alongside the Dragon Queen was a living corpse, with rotted skin, bright blue eyes and a horrifying undead scream Podrick recoiled from his duty. Despite the sight the others did not do the same. As Yara Greyjoy and Brienne of Tarth unleashed their steel upon the fleeing cultists Podrick caught a glimpse of Qyburn as one of the ironborn rammed a sword through his gut and flung him to the floor, Pod watched him died slowly, drowning in his own blood. 

“PODRICK” Brienne shouted, her voice forcing him into action.

_I must do my duty. For lady Sansa. For Queen Margaery._

Rushing his sword out in front of him Podrick run across the chamber and climbed onto map room table, his swords sharpened edge aimed for Daenerys Targaryen's heart. 

_I must do this. I must do my duty._

Stopping at a stand still over Daenerys Targaryen’s naked body Podrick watched as her chest moved back and forth, so full of life, blissfully unaware that her end was near. With Cersei’s undead corpse screaming and hissing at him to do it Podrick pulled back his sword above his head and slammed it down. As the blades point fell down upon the beating heart of the dragon Queen herself he felt something nagging at his own. Through the front of his chest, splattering his blood and heart tissue all over Daenerys Targaryen’s pure locks and fair skin Podrick felt his world go cold at an instant, the sharpened point of his sword missing Daenerys’s chest and embedding itself into the hard oak map table. Devoid of all thought and feeling Podrick stared down at the Kraken encrusted steel blade which impaled his chest. 

“NNNNOOOOOOOO” Brienne of Tarth screamed as he fell from the table and onto the cold stone floor, the Kraken’s sword sliding out from his chest, his blood gushing free. Crashing down onto the stone floor Podrick had one last thought before sliding into darkness forever.

_I did my duty. For lady Sansa, for Queen Margaery. For Brienne. My Love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 week left guys and girls :)


	31. Eruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more days people. :)

Watching as Podrick Payne’s lifeless body fell crashing into the cold stone floor Yara Greyjoy wiped the blood from her Kraken encrusted sword as Brienne of Tarth cried out.

“NNNNOOOOOO” she cried, her voice echoing off the map rooms ancient stone walls as she fell to her knees. 

“Don’t play the fool my lady, I know exactly what that bitch Sansa Stark ordered of you” Brienne gazed up at her. Tears covered her eyes, masking a rage which had been ignited inside, her ironborn turning their blades on the Stark men in slaughter. “You have a choice my lady, leave, leave and I will spare you your life” Brienne of Tarth slowly rose to her feet and stood strong, the palm of her hand firmly placed upon the hilt of her sword.

“Sansa Stark is my liege lady and I will do as she has commanded of me….you will not leave this castle lady Greyjoy, not alive” The women eyed each other in a flurry of deep intensity, the men around them locked in an equality intense stand off with the man next to him. For what felt like a life time the two sides stood until the castle vibrated once again, the sound of screaming dragons echoing throughout the castle. On her feet Yara watched out of the corner of her eye as Daenerys Targaryen snapped into action, a mothers instinct. 

“DROGON” Daenerys shouted, her words erupting the map room into violence. Like a charging bull Brienne of Tarth swung her sword high above her head and ran at Yara. Diving off the table as her sword descended down into the hard oak map table, narrowly missing Daenerys’s leg Yara drew her sword.

“KILL HER NOW” Yara barked at her ironborn. One by one she watched as her ironborn threw themselves at Brienne all at one. Like a cornered prey, fuelled by rage and anger Brienne fought back. Swinging her sword up from the hard oak table the lady of Tarth decapitated one of the ironborn with a single swing of her sword, his head rolling across the floor like a freshly picked apple. Encircling her enemy Yara watched as Brienne smashed her weight and sword into the rest of her men, cutting them down one by one, each death more goring then the last. 

_I can take this bitch._

With Daenerys struggling from her chains upon the table and the sound of Cersei Lannisters undead wight screaming at the back of her head Yara jumped in for the attack. As brienne cut down the last of her ironborn by ramming her sword through his heart Yara sliced her sword across Brienne’s lower leg. Cutting her down to the bone Brienne screamed and threw her sword down upon her. As Yara blocked her sword with her own the two clashed, landing blow after blow after blow upon each others swords, each blow stronger and more powerful then the last.

“AAAAAAAAAAAA” Brienne of Tarth screamed as she brought down her sword upon Yara’s own shattering it into two pieces. In shock Yara stood at her shattered Kraken encrusted blade as Brienne launched herself forward with all the power of a charging horse. Knocking the wind from her lungs, blood from her nose and crushing her thumb Yara fell back and smacked the back of her head off the stone floor, her world spinning. With a bloodied nose, bruised rubs and broken thumb Yara crawled for her broken sword, Brienne of Tarth’s monstrous foots steps surrounding her. Feeling a fist grab the back of her neck Yara felt herself flung onto her back, the tips of her fingers just out of reach of her sword. Over her Brienne stood, her jaw bloodied, the shattered naked bladed point of her Kraken encrusted sword in her fist. 

“This is for Podrick you bitch”

_This is it, the end._

Suddenly she saw movement from behind. Diving onto her back with a dagger in hand Daenerys Targaryen wrapped her hand around Brienne of Tarth’s neck and slit her throat. Like a falling tree Brienne fell on top of her, Brienne herself grasping and crawling at her open wound as it gusted rivers of pure red blood all over her. Hitting her chest Yara immediately shoved Brienne onto the floor beside her and watched as she coughed and gargled on her own blood. Yara watched as the life left her eyes, a pool of blood consuming the stone floor upon which she lay. Still high on the adrenaline of the fight Yara took a moment to regain herself before turning to Dany. Leaning against the map table and with the blood soaked dagger still in her hand Daenerys Targaryen looked her body up and down, her white gold locks and fair feminine skin stained in another womans blood. 

“My Queen” Yara muttered. Dany looked to her, a tired look consuming her eyes. 

“Yara…you came for me?” Yara bolted to her feet and held Dany tight within her arms. As Dany dropped the dragger Yara kissed her upon the lips over and over again, Dany returning her affections. 

“Of course I came for you….I love you my Queen…I want to grow old with you…to rule with you….to have babies with you” Dany smiled and shook her head. 

“Me too…me too” Suddenly another vibration took the castle, this one more violent then the last.

“What the bloody hell is going on?”

“We must leave, this island is not safe”  

“Why is that?” 

“There is a volcano underneath Dragonstone, my forefather and maesters found a way to trigger it. Qyburn told me everything….but Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal are trapped down their…. we have to save them”

Another eruption took the castle.

“I must get you off this island first”

“No…..I will not leave without my children” Dany shook her head.

“You could die”

“So could you”

“I am not the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms”

“I will not have a Seven Kingdoms without my Dragons” Yara stepped forward and took her hands.

“The Dragons don’t make you a Queen”

“I don’t care” Daenerys snapped as she gathered an old robe from the ground and covered her naked body. “They are my children….I will not leave them in this place to die” As Dany turned Yara knew deep down she had to make a decision. 

_If she is telling the truth and this island is to erupt then she will die if she goes down there, I can’t have that happen….I love her….and she is the Queen, for once I will do my duty…for Queen and Kingdom._

Picking up a chuck of fallen stone from the map table Yara smashed it off the back of her wife’s head, sending her falling back into her arms unconscious. 

_Forgive me my love. You mean much to me._

Picking Daenerys up in her arms and throwing her over her shoulder Yara made her way out of the map room. Their plans for conquering Westeros seemingly in ruins. Back down the narrow stairways and cramped corridors she carried her as the island shook with volcanic activity. Reaching the bottom level she shouted through the ancient chambers and halls, ordering whatever ironborn was left to flee. 

“GET OUT, GET OUT, BACK TO THE BOATS, I HAVE THE QUEEN, QUEEN DAENERYS LIVES”

Over the mass of slaughtered men, women and children she ran, the dragon Queen upon her shoulder. Breaking out into the courtyard Yara gazed up at the orange winter morning skies and felt the dawns sun wash against her skin. Eventually joining her were several surviving ironborn, many of whom held sacks of gold, sliver and jewels they had ransacked from the ancient citadel. 

“BACK TO THE BOATS NOW” she ordered as she run through the courtyard, the grounds volcanic activity shaking her to the core. Making her way down the crumbling cliffside stairs Yara and her small party of ironborn rushed across the wide open beaches of Dragonstone and to the boats which had drifted out to sea along with the tide. As her men climbed into the boats Yara gently laid Daenerys down into the boat before climbing in herself.

“Get us away from this place, NOW” she commanded only for Dany to grasp her hand. Looking down Dany looked weak, trying to keep her consciousness together. 

“Yara….P…Please….their my children…….my only children……”

“……..I can’t I’m sorry”

“I can feel them……they’re scared…….and in pain……..they need their mother…..please help them……please…..I beg you…..help them…..they are scared” Daenerys’s pleads put her into a difficult situation. Gazing down into her eyes as Dany fell back into unconsciousness Yara gazed up at her men and back down at the woman she loved. Slowly she moved down to stroke her chin and locks before planting a kiss upon her lips. Standing up in the boat Yara jumped out into the water.

“My lady, what are you doing?”

“I have to go…..I need to save her dragons”

“Forget about the bastards…we need to leave now”

“Do not tell your lady what she can and cannot do. I’m going back inside, get her to the fleet”

“And what then my lady?…..what shall we do? where shall we go?”

“You are to sail for Dorne….they are our allies now, they will provide a safe haven for Queen Daenerys and her iron fleet”

“And what about you my lady?”

“Do not worry about me. Daenerys is your Queen now, you shall obey her from this day until your last, now go” With the nod of approval from her men the ironborn cast off from the beaches, bound for the iron fleet. For a moment Yara watched Dany in the boat as it sailed away from the island.

_Goodbye my Queen._

Turning around Yara run back across the beaches of Dragonstone to the cliffside stairway leading back up into the castle. But as the island shook the cliffside collapsed.

“BASTARD” she shouted in frustration before running further down the beach, hoping to find another way inside. As the sands moved beneath her feet and Dragonstone crashed and shook around her Yara searched the shore line, desperate for a way back into the castle. Eventually she found a small cave carved into the cliffside, the castle of dragonstone above, the cries of dragon pain echoing up from the underground. With her heart beating and palms sweating Yara knew this could be the end of her. 

_If I can set her dragons free maybe she will still have a shot at the iron throne._

With her legs almost trembling Yara took a step forward towards the cave only for an iron bolt to pierce her lower leg. As a great pain took her leg the beaches sands and rock were sprinkled in her blood and bone. 

“AAAAAAAGGGGGGGG” Yara cried as she fell to the floor. Her hands holding her wound preventing the blood from rushing from it so quickly. With all her inner strength and a bit lip Yara tried to control her pain even as she heard the foot steps of armed knights surround her. Lifting her head up she stared into the eyes of northman. Clad in brown Stark amour and wielding a cross bow which he aimed at her Yara gazed over her shoulder. 

“I told you what happens to people who oppose me” Sansa Stark said looking down at her, two guards at her side. Yara, into much pain to lash out turned her head and gazed up to her. 

“Your little plan to have me killed did not work” Yara commented. 

“You betrayed the people of these kingdoms and imprisoned my Queen”

“DON’T” Yara shouted. “DON’T YOU DARE TRY TO SAY I BETRAYED THE PEOPLE…….it is you and that power hungry bitch Queen who have betrayed them….Daenerys Targaryen would rule a just Kingdom, a fair Kingdom, it is her birth right unlike you who care only about power” Sansa gifted her a smirk as cold as the north. 

“You’re right, I do care about power…….power is what keeps the people and myself safe. I went years as someone else's pawn, a captive thrown from one noble house to another, scared for my life…..first the Lannisters, then the Boltons. I know what it is like to have no power and let me tell you… I will not allow that to ever happen again” Yara spat upon the sands before Sansa’s feet. 

“Spare me the lesson. Eddard Stark would have been ashamed of you, after what you’ve done. If your going to kill me then get on with it already” Sansa raised her brow. 

“Oh I’m not going to kill you…in fact your not going to die for quite sometime” With the cold nod of Sansa’s head Yara watched as one of the Stark knights took the end of his cross bow and smacked her across the face, sending her into darkness. 

 

* * *

 

Sansa Stark watched her knights as they picked up Yara Greyjoy’s unconscious body. 

“My lady we should leave this island at once”

“Agreed, get her into the boat, its about time we had a captive of our own. Also what of the fleet?, have we word from Lord Baelish?”

“We just received a raven my lady, word has it the Tyrell fleet has descended upon and taken the ironborn by surprise. Reports are not yet clear but it looks as through the Iron fleet could be retreating south for the steps and Dorne”

“Good, and what of Daenerys Targaryen?” Sansa asked, her eyes on Yara’s lifeless body at it was dragged along the beach. 

“We’ve seen no sign of her my lady” Sansa reflected on her advisors words. As she climbed into the boat she listened to the rocks fall and watched from a great distance as the ancient dragon and gargoyle covered citadel of Dragonstone collapsed and crumbled upon the cliffside, giving way to a nightmarish cloud of thick black smoke which plumed high up into the blue mornings skies.

_If Daenerys Targaryen has escaped then this war is far from over._

Sansa turned back to an unconscious Yara who lay in the boat beside her.

_Let us pray to the old gods that she is the key to stopping it._

Sansa thought to herself. The screams of dying dragons filling the air. 


	32. An Iron Thorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets quite dark. Just letting you know.

As the water droplets upon the ancient stone walls of her cell trickled down and turned to ice Margaery Tyrell slept. Wrapped warm in the thick wolf fur cloak Sansa Stark had given her she dreamt of a happier time, one that was yet to come. She dreamt of standing upon the steps of the great sept, donned in rose embroidered silks. Dyed in the royal Tyrell colours of emerald and gold and wearing a crown of rose gold upon her head she watched as the high lords, ladies and commoners of Westeros bowed before her. By her side stood another, a Queen much like herself with braided locks of autumn fire and eyes as cold as ice. Donned in silks and fur, and dyed in gold and grey Sansa Stark took her hand. Looking out upon the crowds trumpets blared and the sept bells rung out in celebration. Along the edges of every building, bridge and balcony banners were set free to fly in the wind, the sigil upon them of a golden rose upon a field of green and a grey dire wolf on field of ice, a crown bonding them both together. Intertwined into a single sigil they were, symbolic of union and marriage. As the crowds rose to their feet before her they begun to chant and cheer. 

“Glory to Queen Margaery, Glory to Queen Sansa” A single guard cried out upon the steps of the sept.

 _GLORY TO QUEEN MARGAERY, GLORY TO QUEEN SANSA._ The crowds chanted and cheered. As a smile developed upon her face and an overwhelming sense of joy overtook her Sansa, from behind pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

“They love you my Queen… as do I, my beautiful wife” Margaery turned her head and took Sansa’s chin. Planing a passionate kiss upon her lips Margaery pulled away with a tear in her eye.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted” Sansa smiled and held her close. Suddenly an unusual sensation took her womb the likes of which she had never experienced before. 

“Is the baby kicking again?” Sansa asked as she pressed the palm of her hand down onto her stomach. Margaery, looking down and resting her own hand over Sansa’s felt the kicking again, gentle it was, a new life created between the two of them. “It’ll not be long before she’s running around the red keep with her brothers and sisters” Sansa said with a warm smile before kissing her once more. As Sansa kissed her Margaery closed her eyes. In a single moment the kicking of her baby stopped, the chanting and cheering of crowds ceased, the celebratory sounds of trumpets and bells died and the warm embrace of Sansa and her lips disappeared. With a sudden sense of dread overtaking her Margaery opened her eyes to horror. Before her lay a field of bloodied bodies frozen by the winters wind underneath a blood red sky, at her feet the banners of every major house in Westeros lay ripped and torn apart. Taking a step back she felt the back of her foot touch something. Turning around Margaery recoiled at the sight before her. Before her stood the iron throne covered in blood and darkness, a skeleton occupying its space. For a moment Margaery watched as the darkness which lingered around the throne twisted and turned into a whole manner of shapes and sizes before eventually it took a form. Feminine in shape and size the shadow took the form of Daenerys Targaryen. With eyes of glowing fire and a dragger where its hand should be the shadow suddenly screamed forcing Margaery to her knees and into darkness. 

In a blind panic she awoke. Throwing the fur cloak from her naked body Margaery rolled out onto the cold stone floor and scurried to her feet, her heart racing and her throat as dry as the red wastes of Essos. With her naked body soaked in sweat and her messy brown locks stuck to her forehead and back Margaery rested the palms of her hands against the ice cover stone walls of her cell and tried to regain her breath. 

_To hell with this place, to hell with Daenerys Targaryen, to hell with Yara Greyjoy…..I am the Queen._

She told herself, the isolation of her captivity beginning to get to her. 

_It was a dream, no more, no less, Sansa will come, she promised……and then we will kill them all._

Allowing the cold winters air to cool her skin and temperament Margaery rested her back against the wall and gazed up at the gap which led to the outside world.

_It’s night time._

She quickly realised as there was no sunlight shining through, her only light source a flaming lantern which hung from a wall post next to her cell door. 

_You have to keep it together Margaery, you are the Queen. Sansa will come, I know she will._

Margaery told herself.

_I just need to survive…..survive until she returns to me._

Listening to the faint drops of water as they slowly filtered down through the rock and into her cell Margaery turned around and stood on the tips of her toes. Watching as the water trickled down she licked and sucked upon the ancient rock in a desperate attempt for water, something her captors had deprived her of. 

_No Queen should be made to do this, to be humiliated like this, but I will survive….I am the Queen, Sansa will come._

Sucking as much water from the rock as she could and with her skin cover in goose pimples from the cold Margaery wrapped herself warm again in Sansa’s fur cloak, its innards still covered in her sweat. 

_I will get out of this cell and when I do Tyene will pay, Daenerys will pay…..everyone who has ever opposed me will pay._

Margaery thought to herself before turning over and trying to sleep once again. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night she awoke to the sound of a scuffle outside of her cell door. From inside she listened to the faint sound of swords clashing, shields bashing and men crying out in pain and death.

_What in the seven hells is happening? could this be?_

Before Margaery could finish her thoughts the lock on her cell door opened. Wrapped in her fur cloak Margaery sat up and watched as the hard oak and iron door slid open. Stepping through the door was a knight donned in sliver and emerald, his sword bloodied and his great shield scared from the rage of battle. For moment Margaery sat in silence as the knight removed his helmet and dropped it to the stone floor. 

“Loras?”  Margaery gasped, a wave of relief over taking herself. 

“Sister” Loras replied as he bent down on one knee before her. “Are you hurt? have they harmed you?” He asked.

“I am unharmed brother….but how? did Sansa?”

“Sansa sailed for Dragonstone somedays ago with Yara Greyjoy……I’ve come to get you out of here” He said as two Tyrell guards entered her cell and bowed their heads. 

“But how? have our forces taken the castle? is Daenerys Targaryen dead?” Margaery asked as she rushed to her feet. Loras also rose to his feet.

“No sister, Storms End is still within Targaryen hands. We could not risk an attack while they still held you a captive. I’ve come to get you out but we don’t have much time” As Loras left the cell Margaery followed. Outside her cell the men of her Queens guard bowed in unison, their sliver and emerald plated armours stained with the blood of the Unsullied solider's who lay dead at her feet.  

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“The smugglers cavern underneath the castle your grace” Sir Swan answered, the second of her Queens guard. 

“The iron fleet has left the bay sister and under cover of darkness they cannot hope to see us from the castle walls, but we must go” Margaery paused for a moment.

_I want to go but…_

“I am not leaving this castle without Tyene Sand’s head on a pike. She needs to be made an example of” Margaery said with a royal stamp of her authority. 

“We do not have time sister” Loras insisted. 

“She and Daenerys Targaryen paraded me around this bloody castle naked for all to see before locking me in a freezing cell for fives days. I am the Queen and I say she needs to pay. Nobody betrays me like that brother….Nobody”  Margaery ranted in a sudden release of her frustrations. 

“Forget about her sister, you are the Queen and we must get you to safety”

“And what if I refuse brother?” Margaery asked with raised brow.

“Then I will have to pick you up and drag you out for your own good” Loras threatened.

“Not if my guard has anything to say about” Margaery replied. 

“I am the lord commander of the Queen’s guard, they will do as I command” Loras said looking around at the guards who surrounded her.

“You may be the lord commander sweet brother but I am the Queen, and the guard will do as I say” Margaery said in a sinister tone. Loras losing his temper took Margaery by the hand. “We have to go sister”

As soon as Loras took her hand the Queens guard sprung into action, one by one they drew their blood stained steel and pointed them at Sir Loras.

“Lord commander you will unhand her grace or lose it” Sir Swan threatened. 

“You will do no such thing” Margaery snapped before returning to Loras.

“Tyene needs to pay…I cannot leave this castle without her dead” Margaery planted a kiss upon hers brother forehead. “Wait for me by the boats brother, I must do this” With that Margaery passed him by, followed closely by seven of the most talented knights in the realm. 

“What are your orders your grace?”

“Find Tyene Sand…she will be somewhere within Storms End”  

“As you wish your grace”

 

* * *

 

Through the castle Margaery and her Queens guard slipped under cover of darkness, her guards killing solider’s, sentries and any servants unfortunate enough to come upon them. 

“Lady Tyene has taken the masters chambers for the night your grace” A panicked serving boy admitted with a line of cold steel at his throat.

“Thank you ever so much” Margaery said before ordering her guards to slit his throat. Herself hungry for revenge. Up to the masters chamber they went unnoticed until eventually they found themselves gathered outside the masters chamber.

“She’s a sand snake, we must not let her escape” Margaery advised her guard.

“As you wish your grace” Taking a deep breath and with the swords of her seven Queens guard drawn Margaery watched as the hard oak door of the masters chamber was opened. She made her way inside. 

The chamber was large yet dimly lit with an assortment of candles spread throughout. To her right as she entered a great hearth crackled with the dying embers of a fire and a cold winters breeze blew inside through the wide open stag encrusted glass winds which littered the chambers outer wall, looking out onto the bay. As she and her guard quietly spread throughout the chamber Margaery heard something, a faint moan of pleasure coming from behind a bed curtain on the far end of the chamber. As Margaery slowly and quietly approached the bed curtain her guard took up positions all around her. With every step Margaery took the sighs and sounds of pleasure grew greater and greater until eventually she could make out a silhouette in the golden bed curtain. Two petite women on their knees, one behind the other, one pleasuring the other with her fingers. With her Queens guard taking up positions around the bed Margaery held out her hand and grasped the curtain, her hands shaking with rage.

_She will pay for what she has done to me._

Stood as tall and steely as a Stark yet as graceful and elegant as a Tyrell Margaery drew back the curtain. Upon the bed with her short jet black locks, flawless olive skin and cocky dornish flare Tyene Sand knelt naked with her back towards her, her attention upon another, a common serving girl with locks of sandy gold, skin as pale as ice and a high pitched organic moan which pierced Margaery’s ears. Upon Tyene’s knees she rested her buttocks, Tyene’s fingers lost within the crevice of her womanhood. For a moment Margaery stood and listened in quiet rage as the two women fucked, moaned, kissed, snogged, licked and felt each others skins upon their own, their breathing heavy.

_The last breath your ever going to take._

Looking around at her Queens guard Margaery gave the signal. In almost complete unison her guard pulled back the golden curtain, exposing the two women. 

“WHAT?” Tyene cried, breathless from sex. The serving girl, in mid orgasim threw herself forward in pleasure and shock, Tyene rapidly withdrawing from her womanhood. Like her mother the viper Tyene sprung into action by reaching for her twin daggers which lay perched upon the beds side. But her guard was two quick. With a smirk upon her lips Margaery watched as Tyene and the serving girl were gripped by the their hairs and forcefully dragged from the bed and across the cold stone floor. As a clap of thunder tore through the sky her guard forced the women onto their needs before her.. 

“Do you remember the last thing I told you Tyene?” Margaery asked as she gazed down before her. Tyene licked her lips.

“How did you get out?” Tyene asked, a surprised look upon her face.

“That doesn’t matter, all that matters is that justice will be served” Tyene laughed.

“Justice my Queen? no, justice was already served when Daenerys Targaryen threw you into that cell” Margaery signalled her guard to punch Tyene across the face, leave her lip bloodied.

“Why Tyene? I trusted you, treat you and your family as friends, I let you share my bed at night….I made you my master of ships and you betray me?”

“I love you my Queen, but as long as you remain Queen you would never love me back. I am just a bastard, the daughter of a bastard as well. How could you ever love me while you sit upon the iron throne”

“So you thought that by knocking me off my throne you could have me all to yourself?”

“I have talked to Queen Daenerys, she is willing to spare your life and let you live with me if…and only if you bow before her”

“You know that isn't not going to happen”

“She has dragons, I could not bear the sight of your death at the hands of dragon fire. You think I betrayed you but I was trying to save you” Tyene lent forward. “I love you my Queen, I want to save you” Tyene finished, her tone calm yet true. Margaery turned her eyes to the golden haired serving girl on her knees by her side.

“You know I find it funny. If you love me as you say you do why are you bedding other women?”

“She means nothing to me my Queen, just a serving girl with a pretty cunt”

“I can see that” Margaery paced before the serving girl. “What is your name?” she asked. The serving girl lifted her head, fear in her eyes.

“R..Rosie your grace”

“Rosie? thats a very beautiful name….tell me Rosie are you a servant here?”

“Y….Yes your grace, I clean the masters chambers and work in the kitchens” Margaery looked back at Tyene then back at Rosie. 

“Really? thats interesting, I should image that for a low born girl such as yourself the idea of bedding a high lord or lady is quite exciting. And judging from the sounds you we’re making I can only imagine you were rather enjoying yourself. She’s good with her hands isn’t she… Tyene, they’ve been up me far more times then you. But she is a traitor Rosie, you have bedded an enemy of the crown”

“I am so sorry your grace….I..I didn’t know” The serving girl shuddered with fear before her, tears in her eyes 

“Calm your yourself, you were not to know. But you will get to watch this traitor be served justice”

“My Queen listen to me” Tyene blurted out, her cocky exterior giving way to fear. 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you” Margaery snapped. 

“I…I am with child” Tyene replied.

“And I should care because?”

“It is yours my Queen” Tyene said, her tone honest and truthful. 

“Your a fool Tyene” Margaery snapped, thinking back to the necklace she had given her. 

“I speak the truth, the necklace I gave you works. Just as I told you in the stories about Obara and the bastards she created with the women she slept with”

“I don’t believe you”

“Your royal child growths within me my Queen, a bastard child, a boy if the Maester of this castle is to be believed” The word Maester got Margaery’s attention. 

“You’ve seen a Maester about this?” she questioned. 

“I have…he’s told me all I need to know”

“Where can I find this Maester?”

“My Queen you don’t actually believe this mad woman?” One of her guard interrupted.

“SILENCE….Where can I find this Maester?” Margaery repeated.

“His names Maester lupin, I saw him this morning where he told me about the child, apparently the Maesters have a secret test they do with their fingers that can tell you if a child has been created with the necklace”

“Find this Maester” Margaery ordered.

“Your grace we do not have time…..the Unsullied will know we are here before long”

“I guess you’ll have to take me prisoner then” Tyene cockily answered. 

“Prisoner?” Margaery raised her brow. “No, you betrayed me Tyene and I will not forgive that”

“If you kill me you kill your unborn child” Tyene warned. 

“Thats if I believe you which I don’t” Margaery replied as she paced over to the edge of the bed and took up one of Tyene’s viper encrusted daggers by the hilt. Her gaze upon its pointed end, a idea for punishment coming to mind. “As we do not have a Maester with us and I refuse to take you prisoner I can only think of one thing to do” Margaery turned to the head of her Queen’s guard. “Sir Swan, hold the bastard down and cut this supposed child from her womb” Without hesitation her guards sprung into action by lifting Tyene up and dragging her over to the bed.  

“My Queen you are joking?” Tyene asked.

“I am not” Margaery replied, her words cold yet bitter. Tyene went white. With a tired yet scornful look upon her face Margaery stood and watched at the base of the bed as Tyene was held down by her Queens guard.

“My Queen…no stop please” “MY Queen..my Queen don’t I am sorry, please forgive me” “I love you…please don’t”

“I do not love you” Margaery said with gritted teeth as her guards spread her arms and legs out. 

Handing Tyene’s viper encrusted dagger to Sir Swan Margaery watched as the blades venomous pointed end plunged deep into Tyene’s soft skinned lower stomach. 

“AAAAAAAAAA…AAAAAGGGGGGGGGG…….AAAAAAAUUUUU” Tyene screamed out in pain as Sir Swan pulled the blade out from her pierced womb. Margaery stood stone faced as she watched her Queens guard carve open Tyene Sands womb like a suckled pig. As Tyene screamed so did her blood and guts which gushed out from her as the blade sliced open her flesh. As more and more blood seeped from her open womb and onto the bed Tyene begun to shudder violently and bleed from her nose and mouth. For a moment Margaery stood and watched in almost inner sadistic satisfaction as Tyene’s blood soaked body went numb, her last breath long and drawn out. Margaery watched as Sir Swan handed the bloody dagger to one of her Queen’s guard and tore open the rest of her womb with his bare hands. Looking deep into Tyene’s lifeless eyes Margaery felt her arms and legs shake uncontrollable, herself overwhelmed by what she had just done. As Margaery took a deep breath she listened to the squeezing and squelching of blood and guts as her guards reached inside in search of the royal bastard.

“Have you found anything?” Margaery asked, her gazed fixed upon the lightening outside the castle window.

“Nothing as yet my Queen” Margaery breathed a sigh of relief. “Wait my Queen…we have something” Sir Swan said as he pulled a forth a blood covered fetus. Margaery turned around and gazed upon it for no longer then a second before turning her gaze back in disgust. 

“A child?” Margaery asked, her hands shaking.

“Ay your grace, looks as though she was telling the truth”

“Truth or not she is dead now and justice has been served. My brother will be waiting for us down by the boats”

“What about the serving girl you grace?” One of her guard asked. Margaery eyed the naked serving girl, scared she was, her hands shaking just as much as her own. Margaery approached her.

“You will tell the enemy what happened here, do you understand me?” The serving girl shook her head in agreement.

“Good now to the boats, I don’t want to keep my brother waiting”

 

 

 


	33. Growing Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the best chapters I've ever written. Its a bit longer then usual but crammed full of Sansaery action.

Wrapped warm in winter silks and wolfs fur Sansa Stark made her way up the creaky wooden steps and out onto the open decks of ‘Rose’s fury’ the Tyrell fleets newest and most deadly warship. 

“She was the first into the fight my lady, her forward ram broke the bow of at least seven iron warships” Lord Redwyne explained to her.

“She’s very impressive” Sansa had responded while looking around the ship. Rose’s fury was first newest warship to be planned, built and launched under Margaery Tyrells rule, she was a symbol of Margaery’s power, of house Tyrell’s power and a tool to enforce her dominance over the sea’s of Westeros. Dwarfing the size of the average warship, able to hold over three hundred men below its decks and with an enormous frontal ram carved into the shape of a rose and thorns Sansa knew she was a ship for the enemy to fear. As Sansa paced along the outer decks towards the bow of the ship Tyrell sailers and Stark men bowed as she passed them by. High above her head emerald sails flying the gold Tyrell rose flapped and flew against a clear sky back drop, light blue the sky was, the mid day winters sun hanging low in the sky. As sailers and soldiers a like cleared the decks for her as she approached Sansa stopped at the tip of Rose’s fury and gazed out upon the horizon. Before her eyes were the towers of the Red Keep gleamed in the suns rays like a fire, hot, deadly yet addictive.

_Power is addictive._

Sansa thought to herself as she turned her head and looked back upon Tyrell fleet, hundreds of ships all different shapes and sizes, all loyal, all under her command as much as Margaery’s.

_Fortunately for me, I now hold that power._

By the time Rose’s fury made port at Kings Landing the weather had turned. The skies had darkened, the sea’s had grown rough and wild, and the snows had begun to fall. As a heavy blizzard descended upon the capital of the Seven Kingdoms Sansa made her way to the Red Keep on horse back accompanied by the lords and ladies of the fleet, her personal guard, a garrison of Tyrell troops and her prisoner, a prize for her Queen. Despite the Blizzard many people still lined the streets for her arrival, some cheered her name as she passed them by, an old woman gifting her a bundle of exotic blue roses found only in the coldest regions of the North. With a smile on her face Sansa kindly accepted the gift and rested the roses on her lap as she continued towards the Red Keep. Most however only gifted her a look of hatred and fear.

_They have a right to hate me, but as long as they fear me why should I care?_

Ascending up the steps of the Red Keep Sansa dismounted her horse and made her way inside.

“Lady Stark, its a heart warming thing to see you are safe and sound, the small council feared the worst” Lord Varys said as he greeted her in from the blizzard. 

“Of course they did Lord Varys” Sansa sarcastically remarked back to him with a cold smirk. “Where is the Queen?” She asked.

“Queen Margaery is awaiting your presence in the throne room my lady and has been doing so since the Tyrell fleet came within view of the city” Sansa smiled.

“Is that so?”

“Indeed my lady, the Queen is particularly interested in the gift you have brought her” Sansa raised her brow.

“Then let us not keep our Queen awaiting any longer then need be” Following Lord Vary to the Throne room Sansa, her guard and her gift stood behind the grand iron doors, waiting to enter. Stood tall and with her head held high Sansa listened as the court speaker announced her presence. Full of confidence and power Sansa Stark marched into the throne room victorious. Inside the high lords and ladies of Westeros crammed themselves into every part of the throne room, hoping to get a glimpse of her. As Tyrell guards lined the central column Sansa passed the nobles and knights by, each of them dipping their heads to her in respect. Before her an awe inspiring sight. At the end of throne room seated high up upon the iron throne was Margaery Tyrell. Donned in gold laced ivy her long emerald silk robes draped over the jagged arm rests of the iron throne and around her feet. With her legs crossed, back straight and her head held high with a crown of rose gold upon it Margaery watched as Sansa approached. To the right of Margaery and her throne was her brother Sir Loras, clad in sliver and emerald armour, Peter Baelish, the Queen’s hand stood to her left, the golden badge of hand upon his tunic. A loyal line of seven Queen’s guard stood upon the steps of the iron throne before her.

 _A show of force for the nobles._  

As Sansa approached the high lords and ladies watched in suspense, it reminded her of the past, of when she was a captive of the Lannisters after her fathers death. 

_That was went a King sat the throne, I see no Kings, only Queens._

As Sansa stood before the throne and line of Queen’s guard she bowed her head and gazed up towards Margaery, elegant she was upon the throne, Queenly and powerful. 

“Your Grace” Sansa said with a bow of her head. 

“Lady Stark, I am relieved to see you are unharmed”

“And you also my Queen” Sansa replied with a warm smile. Margaery returned it with one of her own before uncrossing her legs and rising to her feet.

“Lady Stark is a hero to the realm, because of her brave and noble actions.. the false Queen Daenerys Targaryen has fled south… and the traitorous lords of the iron islands are either captured or lay dead at the bottom of the narrow sea, where they belong” Margaery declared followed by a thunderous applause from the nobles behind her. As the nobles clapped and cheered her name Margaery looked down upon her in all her Queenly radiance, her smile as warm as summer, her eyes as inviting as ever. As the cheering died down Margaery continued. “It is a great victory we have won this day my lords and ladies but absolute it is not, for as I said the false Queen still reminds at large……. to Dorne she has fled and allied herself with, but rest assured my lords the Dornish will be defeated just as the ironborn have this day, Daenerys Targaryen will be defeated as well as any enemy who opposes the authority of the iron throne” The lords and ladies of the court shook their heads in agreement at Margaery’s words.

_Sheep._

Sansa thought to herself.

“Lady Stark, I understand you have brought me a gift”

“I have your Grace, another false Queen and a traitor” Turning her head Sansa nodded to bring her gift inside. As she paced up the steps of the iron throne and took her place by Margaery’s side the couple watched as Yara Greyjoy was dragged into the throne room, her nose and lip bloodied and bruised, her shirt torn, a great iron chin around her neck like that of a dog.

“I have brought you a Kraken your Grace, but do not fear as they are rather useless out of the water” Sansa joked much to Margaery’s and the courts amusement. 

“FUCK YOU SANSA STARK AND FUCK THAT BITCH ON THE THRONE AS WELL” Yara’s words of defiance we’re met with a swift fist to the stomach.  

“You’ve brought this upon yourself lady Greyjoy, you’ve sided with a foreign invader”

“And I’d do it again”

“You condemn yourself with your own mouth lady Greyjoy”

“Condemned?” Yara laughed. “Oh I am already condemned, condemned to death” Margaery smirked.

“I have no plans to kill you for your treason as of yet lady Greyjoy, my grandmother always said that we must learn lessons from our mistakes….and what lessons can we learn if one is dead”

“Fuck your grandmother” Yara replied only to be met by the fists of Margaery’s Queen’s guard. Watching as Yara slumped to her knees before the iron throne Sansa smirked at what was to come.

“My grandmother also said an eye for an eye” With an elegant nod of her head Sansa watched a Margaery’s Queen guard stripped Yara naked before the court just as Daenerys Targaryen had ordered of Margaery at Storms End. Bit by bit, fibre by fibre Sansa Stark watched as her dark blue tunic, pants and boots where stripped from her body and thrown to the noble men who cheered much to Queen Margaery’s amusement. Before long Yara Greyjoy stood naked before Sansa, Margaery and the iron throne, her dignity sunk beneath the waves like that of her prized iron fleet. 

“Do you have any last words?” Margaery asked of her.

“Before you kill me?”

“Before your walk around the city, I’m sure the great people of Kings Landing would love to see what happens to those who betray the crown” With a dogs chain clamped tight around her neck Yara was dragged by a group of Stark guards out of the throne room to face a naked walk of shame before the peoples of Kings Landing in the hight of winter.

“She is stronger then you think, DAENERYS TARGARYEN WILL SIT THAT IRON CHAIR… when she does she’ll burn you all” Yara Greyjoy cursed before being dragged out of the throne. As the iron doors slid shut Margaery continued, the nobility of Westeros watching in captivity. 

“The traitor is right, we cannot have peace within these Seven Kingdoms so long as the false Queen lives. We have won a great victory today my lords but not a war, she will fight on…..and so will I, as your Queen I will not rest until the Mad Kings daughter and the Dornish men are brought to justice” Margaery looked to Sansa then back out upon the hall. “And to show my commitment my lords and ladies I have commissioned that a loan of three million dragons be taken out from the Iron Bank of Braavos to rebuild our armies, strengthen are navy and to ensure that peace can one day be restored” Before the couple the court cheered and chanted at her words.

_Sheep._

Sansa thought to herself as Margaery turned to her, a look in her eyes as if to say the same thing. 

 

* * *

 

That night an even more ferocious blizzard descended upon capitol of the Seven Kingdoms, as the rough waters of the blackwater froze sold trapping everything from small trading vessels to great warships alike the thick stone walls of the Red Keep stood strong, defiant in the winters fury, her towers shrouded and caked in snow. From inside Margaery’s dimly lit bed chambers Sansa listened to the storms howl outside the window, the wooden shutters which covered them calmly shaking in the breeze. 

 _How can it be so violent outside, yet so peaceful inside._  

Sansa wondered as she poured herself a fresh glass of harbour wine and stood before the flames, listening as the warm and soothing fires trapped within the great royal hearth hissed and crackled before her eyes. For a time she stood and stared in thought. She thought of her family, her father, her mother, her brothers and Arya, she thought of the north and that of her home Winterfell.

_How many times have I done this, looked into the fires in thought of home?_

The memories of her past coming back to her like a great flood, of her father’s death at Joffery’s hands, of Joffery’s death and her hands, of first hearing the news of her mother and brothers death, an event they now called the red wedding, of she and Margaery’s argument by the dock side and the heart break that followed, of being whisked away to the Eyrie by lord Baelish only later to return to her home which flew the banner of the flayer man, of Myranda and all the times they spent together talking, drinking, fucking, loving and how horribly she had treated her.

_She deserved better then me._

Of her wedding to Ramsay Bolton and the night he put a child inside her womb. Looking down Sansa placed the palm of her hand down upon her flat stomach in remembrance of when Robb grew inside her, of when her belly swelled with what she thought was going to be a vicious, evil bastard, like the man who fathered him. She thought of when he was born, the heat of battle outside her bed chambers, of Stark and Lannister men screaming and lives ending , unsure of weather the woman she loved was alive or dead but still non of it mattered. She thought of his little hands and feet, whisks of brown Bolton hair and blue Stark eyes.

_My son is a Stark and always will be, even if his mother isn’t around all that much._

Deep down Sansa felt a small sense of regret that she had not spent more time with him.

_I love Robb with all my heart but I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell and the North must be defended._

Sansa finished off the last of her wine with one gulp before placing it down atop the fiery hearth.

_We are war and…Margaery needs me._

Staring deep into the flames as they danced and dived before her eyes Sansa unlaced the front of her dress and pulled it free from her chest allowing the flames warmth to grace her tits, as she pulled her dress loose around the waist she slid her naked shoulders free and allowed the dress to fall to the floor around her ankles.  Like a pale skinned northern goddess Sansa Stark stood naked before the flames, captivated by there glow, highlighting the perfection in her body. Gazing down at her slim stature Sansa felt her tits, firm they were for Margaery’s enjoyment as was her buttocks. Soft and curvy it was like ripe summers fruit, the kind only Queens could saver. Closing her eyes and with a smile upon her lips Sansa dove into her deepest fantasies. She thought of girl, Westerosi she was, with skin as pale as her own, locks of curly brown and lips of cherry red. Her eyes flaring as bright as gold. Picturing a sight of the female form before her, in her mind, in her soul. She thought of pulp soft skinned tits and an ass as curved and playful like her own. Growing wet between her legs Sansa, resting her hand upon the top of the royal hearth, lifted her leg to make room for her hand and begun to masturbate, two of her fingers sliding in and out of her womanhood, her thumb stroking her clit sensually, her legs shuddering with a calm sexual pleasure, her nipples hardening. For a moment she stood rubbing herself, the faint autumn burn whisks of hair around her womanhood gracing her hand, until another took its place. From behind she felt a presence, not menacing nor fearful but warm, protecting and inviting. From behind she heard a whisper.

“Would you like a hand with that my lady?” Margaery whispered to her, the hairs on Sansa’s body standing at attention for her Queen. Sansa smirked as she knocked her head back relieving her name to Margaery’s lips.

“I would” Sansa softly muttered as Margaery kissed her neck. Allowing Margaery’s fingers to take over her own Margaery graced her clit and entered her womanhood. Sansa overtaken by the building pleasure radiating from her womanhood tried and failed to control herself as Margaery kissed her neck and rubbed her cunt.

“Do you like that?”

“You know I do”

“Good, you’ll like this” Removing her fingers from Sansa’s womanhood Margaery spun her around and pulled her close, their lips clashing together in a sea of love and exotic excitement. As Margaery led her hands down Sansa’s back and playfully slapped her behind Sansa giggled and undid the laces of Margaery’s thick rose embroidered silk robe unleashing her twin pointed tits. With a playful smirk upon Margaery’s lips Sansa sucked upon her nipples much to Margaery’s satisfaction. Backwards she walked toward her bed, Sansa following with every kiss and suck of her Queens tits. Beside the bed Margaery pushed her free from her tits and down onto the bed. Kissing her passionately as Sansa sat upon the edge of Margaery’s bed, Margaery pulled away and stood tall before her. 

“I want you” Margaery muttered in a breathless excitement as she allowed her robes to fall free from her shoulders revealing her naked body. Flawless she was with soft summer kissed skin, firm pointed tits, a flat toned stomach with a cute belly button and a buttocks so beautiful that it looked to have been blessed by the Maiden herself.

_Love, Beauty, Purity, Power? the Maiden empowers her. But with me she is not. I am of the north. The old gods light my way, even so I am a mother, fertile, merciful and in the south. I have endured more then most women could, the strength of women, the Mother is with me._

Sansa spread her legs and watched as Margaery sensually crawled in-between her legs with a naught smirk upon her lips and pushed her down onto the royal silks of the bed. As Margaery’s brown braided locks graced her pale northern skin Sansa sighed and swooned as her Queen’s lips nipped her neck and hardened tits. Running the tips of her fingers through her Queen’s braided Tyrell locks Sansa Stark lost herself. Margaery, lifting her left leg over Sansa’s own lingered above her, starring deep into her cold northern eyes before thrusting her hips in a downwards motion, their womanhoods pressing up against each other much to Sansa’s pleasure.

“Mmuuuu…..don’t tease me” Sansa whispered. In response Margaery lifted Sansa’s leg high and wrapped it around her waist, the back of her calf rested upon the royal butt crevice. 

“I never tease” Margaery replied with a sudden and every forceful thrust from her hips which sparked and intense wave of excitement deep within Sansa’s womanhood. Starring deep into her eyes Sansa gripped onto Margaery’s long locks and dug her finger nails into her back in intense pleasure. Over and over again Margaery thrust her womanhood against Sansa’s own, grinding their hairy clit’s up against each other in a forbidden union of erotic lesbian passion, female waters and love. As Margery thrust Sansa stole her bottom lip with the tips of her teeth and dug her nails deep within the soft skin on the back of her neck, something that made Margaery only thrust harder and force Sansa to curl her toes. Releasing her lips Sansa threw her head down upon the bed and gazed into the large gold and jewel encrusted mirror which stood before the foot of the royal bed chamber, in it Sansa could see herself, a Wolf, a She Wolf with her legs open, not for any man nor monster but for a Rose, a woman, a Queen. The sight of her naked with another woman, being pleasured by another woman, fucking her, being in love with her made her bask in her situation.

 _I have come so far._  

Sansa thought to herself thinking back to her old life at Winterfell before riding south with her father and Arya. She thought of her old childhood friend Jeyne Poole and the many things they secretly used to get up to when no one was around like stealing kisses from her in the top of the broken tower when they were supposed to be playing hide and seek with Bran, pretending to marry her before the weirwood tree. The long sleepless nights she would spend with her in her chambers discovering her body, making out her sexuality. One night Sansa remembered, when Winterfell slept she snuck Jeyne into her chambers to try something, something she had read in a book about the female body. That night Sansa ordered Jeyne to pleasure her girlhood with her lips, she found the sensation strange at first, even stranger when she tried the same thing on Jeyne. But eventually the strange sensation turned to one of pleasure the likes she had never experienced before, her first taste of lesbian sex. She would have ordered Jeyne to pleasure until dawn if her mother had not walked in on her in the act.

“This kind of behaviour is unacceptable Sansa” Lady Catelyn had told her.

“But why? I did nothing wrong, girls do the same thing with boys all the time” Sansa fired back.

“You are a high lady Sansa and a Stark of Winterfell, before long your father and I will find you a good man and…”

“I don’t want some smelly boy, I want Jeyne”

After that she travelled south and her life changed forever.  She met Margaery and the love of her life who she now starred up at in awe, her womanhood on the cusp of orgasim. With a sweat soaked brow Margaery tucked her head down next to Sansa’s neck and thrusted furiously, as the bed creaked and swayed and the sound of their squelching clit’s filled the Queen’s chamber Sansa Stark arched her back and squeaked. As her perched leg trembled Sansa felt her body ignite. 

“HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU..HHUUUU…DON’T STOP” Sansa cried out. A breathless Margaery at her neck.  

 

* * *

 

Later in the night Sansa awoke, bundled beneath golden silks and freshly hunted furs. Stretching open her eyes she found Margaery sitting on her beds edge, a candle at her side and a fresh goblet of wine in her hands. Taking a moment to admire the beauty of her naked body Sansa sat herself up and moved herself over so that she was sat just behind her. Using the tip of her finger she removed a strange lock of her hair and kissed her shoulder. 

“You not sleeping is becoming a habit” Sansa said. Margaery smiled.

“I am the Queen, I do not have time for it”

“Indeed you are the Queen, all the more reason you need to get your sleep”

“Is that an order Lady Stark?” Margaery playfully responded. 

“It is” Sansa said with a smile and a second kiss to her shoulder. Margaery spun the wine within her goblet deep in thought.

_Something is troubling her._

Throwing the silk and fur covers from her naked body Sansa rolled out of the royal bed and sat by Margaery’s side. Bunching up beside her Sansa took her hand.

“What is wrong Margaery, tell me” Sansa asked.

“Nothing my love” Margaery responded.  

“Your not sleeping, this isn’t the first time I’ve awoken and found you already awake late at night…tell me what is troubling you” Margaery gulped and turned, looking deep into Sansa’s eyes.

“She’s still out there Sansa, plotting agasint me with the help of Ironborn traitors and Dornish whores, you ask me to sleep but how can I? How can I sleep when my throne is under constant threat?”

“You are the Queen….”

“…and so was Daenerys Targaryen in the eyes of so many lords and ladies after our battle with her”

“Those Lords and Ladies will pay for what they allowed happen to you” Margaery did not respond. 

“As I said you are the Queen…. the Queen on the iron throne and of the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms. You are loved by the people but….love with not get their respect” Sansa gripped her hand. “We have to make them fear us…if they fear us they will have to bend the knee”

“But how?”

“We make an example of all the lords and ladies who bent the knee to Daenerys at Storms End” 

“Agreed, we have to send a message, a message that the crown will not tolerate betrayal” Margaery said as she stood up from the bed and paced towards her chambers windows, the storm raging outside. Sansa sat and watched her for a moment, Margaery’s naked silhouette, her skin shining in the candles light. Suddenly an idea come to mind and then a thought, a thought of something she had always wanted to do but couldn’t.

_In normal times the royal court would shame us, but these are not normal times. We must send a united message just as Daenerys Targaryen and Yara Greyjoy have done._

Standing up from the bed Sansa, as gracefully as a winters snow flake crept up behind Margaery. Sliding her hand around her hips and pulling her close Sansa kissed her neck.

“You know I love you don’t you?” Margaery smile and turned to her.

“Of course I do, without you….” Margaery looked to the floor and back up to her eyes. “Without you I don’t think I could be Queen”

“You’ve wanted to be Queen since I first met you, you would have won the iron throne without me”

“No” Margaery smiled. “I mean you give me strength Sansa, you support me and love me despite my may flaws” Sansa smiled.

“And your pig face” Sansa teased prompting a playful slap from Margaery.

“You dare speak to your Queen like that?” Margaery laughed.  

“I dare speak to the woman I love like that” Sansa held her close. 

“I suppose I could make an exception” Margaery replied as she locked her lips into Sansa’s own. Eventually Sansa pulled away.

“Do you suppose the Seven would make an exception?” Sansa asked.

“An exception for what?” Sansa gulped, her throat growing dry. 

“An exception for the two of to be married?” For a moment Margaery looked unsure, almost taken by surprise at Sansa’s words.

“Sansa….I..I didn’t think you”

“You didn’t think I wanted to marry you?”

“I asked you before and you rejected my offer”

“And this me accepting” Margaery smiled and stroked her chin, her eyes rolling around the room like a shy maiden unsure if what to say. Sansa got down on one knee before her.

“I’ve never met anyone like you, you’ve been there for me from the start. After my father died and I was left to be Joffery and Cersei’s toy to do with what they like you took me in, you showed me that I didn’t have to live my life as a victim or hide who I truly am inside. The Lannisters may have shown me how cruel the real world is but you showed me how to survive and thrive in it. After Robb and my mothers death you saved me from throwing myself from the highest balcony in the Red Keep. When you fled north from Cersei I sheltered you without question despite bannermen telling me otherwise and together, side by side we marched south and destroyed her along with house Lannister. And now that you finally sit the iron throne, a throne that we won together some dragon whore thinks she can come in with a foreign army and take it from us…no, not us, never us. You and I Margaery are strong, united there is nothing we cannot do……and if that bitch Daenerys Targaryen can marry Yara Greyjoy, then surely the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms can marry her Warderness of the North” Sansa gulped. “I love you Margaery and always have, I want to marry you, fight by your side, birth the heirs to your throne, little princes and princesses, I want….” Margaery pressed her finger against Sansa’s lips and begun to choke up, her eyes filling with tears of joy, her hands shaking.

“Yes”

 


	34. The Wolf and Rose's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter, lots of Sansaery goodness so enjoy the read.

On the morning of her wedding a thick layer of freshly fallen snow coated the roof tops and cobble paved streets of Kings Landing, its colour as pure and innocent as she had once been, so long ago. From the warm comforts of her royal litter Sansa Stark gazed out upon the narrow streets of her Queen’s capitol. Lined with people they were, peasants, knights, traders, children and more, all hoping to get a glimpse of her, lady Stark, the SheWolf, the Queens lover and soon to be the Queens wife. Underneath icicle endowed balconies and archways they lined the streets for her, a line of city gold cloaks, donned in gold and rose for the special occasion separating her litter from the prying hands of the peasantry. 

_It’s happening, it’s finally happening. How long have I wanted this? To long, even if they do not want it._

Sansa could see the looks in the eyes of the people as her litter passed them by, disguised they were, a look of scorn within their eyes. 

_It doesn’t matter what they think, Margaery is the Queen and I will be her wife and there is nothing anyone can do about it._

As her litter made its way to the great sept the streets of Kings Landing grew ever more densely packed with men, women and children, each beginning to look more cheerful then the last.

_Glory, Lady Sansa and Queen Margaery. Glory to the Queens._

An old woman cried. 

_We have many enemies, but supporters as well._

Sansa thought to herself with a smile as she waved at the woman. One by one she passed the cheering crowds who celebrated behind the watchful gaze of the gold cloaks, each clad in full protective amour, their spears freshly sharpened on Margaery’s orders.

“I will not tolerate a riot on the streets, especially during my own wedding” Margaery had declared from atop the iron throne, the lord commander of the city watch on his knees before her.

“You have my complete assurances my Queen, there will be no riots… I..I promise” Sir Lancel Florent stuttered with a nervous sweat falling from his forehead. 

_He is smart to fear us, Margaery and I are the true power within these Kingdoms._

“I am most relieved to hear you say that my lord, my marriage to lady Stark will be an historic day..not just for the Seven Kingdoms but for the world. It would be a shame if the maesters of the future had to record in their scrolls that on such an momentous day riots and disloyalty run rampant through the streets of the capitol” Margaery replied with a smug grin designed to frighten the man.

“The maesters will only record of the greatness that is your grace and your soon to be wed wife lady Stark” With that he left with his cock and balls between his legs. Margaery had a way with the lords Sansa could tell, using a mixture of fear and sensuality Margaery would emasculate them before the iron throne, make them feel small, inferior yet part of thing greater. She had watched many men come before her, so full of confidence and pride, and watched them leave, both washed away like a great flood.  

_Non of them can have her, she is mine and I am hers. We will be wed, we will rule._

As the tall marble towers of the great sept of Baelor cast there long shadows over her litter Sansa felt her stomach churn far stronger then before any battle. 

_This is it, its going to happen. I’m going to be married to the woman I love._

From outside her litter Sansa listened as the crowds cheered and shouted, so full of joy and optimism for the joining of two houses, two woman, two Queens, the Wolf and the Rose as one. Beneath her dress her hearted begun to race and the palms of her hands grew moist, her leg shaking with excitement. Sansa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

_I am Sansa Stark, daughter of lord Eddard Stark, lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North, I am the SheWolf and the fucker of women who as survived far more then any could, I am both a Mother and a fighter, a defender of the realm, I am the Rose Queens lover and soon….. to be her wife._

Suddenly before she knew the litter had stopped and its doors opened wide for her stand. Looking up at the blinding winter suns ray of light which shone down in-between the two towers at the front of the great sept Sansa felt her world freeze and fall silent. 

_After all I have been through, this is my time, a time for Queens._

Looking up at the winters sun Sansa smiled and allowed the frost kissed winters air to grace her soft northern skin before leaving her litter. Onto a blanket of pure white she stepped. With rich southern silks and topped with a line of rugged northern fur Sansa Stark wore an elegant sapphire wedding dress. Cutting off just above her cleavage the dress revealed her naked back and shoulders for all to gaze upon, pale yet soft Sansa felt her skin flourish in the mornings frost. Slim fitting and embroidered with little patterns of the dire wolf of her house Sansa donned a tight fitting sliver breast plate, chained at her lower back it cupped her tits and acted as the sole thing holding her dress in place, a feature which would be useful on her wedding night she knew. For her hair Sansa had braided it up into an fiery display of burned autumn, like a fire it was with its twists and turns that mimicked the flames she so often stared into, within it a golden crown, two leaping Wolfs entwined on a bed of thorns with a large rose in its centre, a lone braided lock of autumn fire gracing her winter kissed shoulders. With her head held high, her back straight and a smile upon her lips Sansa Stark climbed the steps of the great sept, accompanied by her personal guard who flanked her on all sides. As the commoners looked on in silence Sansa continued to climb the steps in calm, Queenly radiance.

_I am Margaery’s Queen as she is mine._

Reaching the top of the steps Sansa gazed up as the twin iron and oak doors of the sept begun to slide open before her. 

_This is it._

Sansa thought with a deep breath. As the doors stopped Sansa made her way inside the sept and took her place before the inner doors for the high septon to call upon her. As the outer doors closed behind her the fresh and frosty winters air gave way to a hot and stuffy one. Before the seven pointed star engraved inner door she waited, guards at her either side, an assortment of dimly lit candles at either side of her guards. For a time she waited in calm Queenly confidence but inside her stomach raged and her throat grew dry. 

_I cannot believe this is going to happen._

Sansa thought to herself only for her mind to wonder.

_Sansa Stark, daughter of lord Eddard Stark._

The thought of her father not being able to be here made her sad. 

_He should still be alive to give his daughter way._

As her thoughts raced she felt a presence as man took his place at her side. Sansa turned her head. 

“Uncle Edmure?” Sansa said.

“Lady Sansa” He replied with a warm smile.

“Uncle..I.? what are you doing here?”

“Well you're fathers dead, and with no other living male relatives I’m the only one who can give you away” Sansa smiled and took his hand.

“Thank you uncle, you don’t know how much this means” Sansa said.

“You’ve made me lord of the Riverlands again and helped me restore house Tully, but more importantly your my niece, your mother would curse me if I didn't give you away on your wedding day” Sansa smirked.

“That’s mother for you” 

Before she knew the inner doors of the great sept begun to open and Sansa linked into her uncles arm. When the doors stopped Edmure led her inside. The inside of the sept was calm and quiet, candles lit the inside which formed circles around the seven statues which stood high above her head. The air was lined with a light mist which rose from the candles and irritated her cold northern eyes.

_We were right to have a small ceremony._

Sansa thought to herself as she descended the marble steps into the centre of the sept. Inside awaiting her arrival was mix of friends and foes, the small council Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle and the Queens hand Lord Baelish. Also with them waited Margaery’s family, Sir Loras, Lord Mace Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns herself Lady Olenna and the other members of her extended family, cousins, uncles and aunts. Her aunt Lysa’s son and the lord paramount of the Vale Robert Arryn was also in attendance along with his guardian Lord Royce. But all she cared for was the people who meant to most to her. As Edmure led her down the aisle her eyes met Ros who give her a smile only a close and loyal friend could bestow, donned in silk and lace she looked to be a high born lady.

_You would never think that just a few years ago she was a whore who slept with men for gold._

But as her eyes wondered she found the person she had been looking for, the one person who meant the most to her even more then Margaery. Stood by Ros’s side in a smart wooly tunic and leather laced boots was Robb, innocent he was with curly locks of Bolton brown yet eyes and cold as winter, much like her own. Robb, holding Ros’s hand smiled at her the instant their eyes met. Sansa, allowing her calm, confident Queenly image to break but for a second gifted her son a warm smile and kissed the tips of her fingers which she then placed down upon his forehead as she passed him by.

_He’s getting so big, I may be becoming a Queen but I am still a mother. War or not I will make time. My son deserves his mother to be around, I know mine isn’t._

Approaching the marble steps Sansa gazed up at the rest of her life. Stood upon the top steps before the high septon and with a ray of light shining down through the giant seven pointed star stained glass window high above was her Queen, her love, Margaery Tyrell. 

In Queenly radiance she stood in wait of her. Donned in emerald silk and golden lace the wedding dress Margaery wore was the same as her own with a few minor exceptions. The crowned Rose of house Tyrell dotted the exterior of her dress, all on a field of emerald, a direct contrast to her own wolfs of a sea of sapphire. With her summer kissed shoulders and back exposed for all to see a sliver breast place cupped her tits and held her dress in place. 

_I’m going to enjoy getting her out of that._

Sansa naughtily thought to herself as she was led up the marble steps by her uncle. Margaery’s hair was styled much like her own, braided up much like it had been on the day of Joffery’s wedding, her brown locks tame compared to Sansa’s fiery own. Her rose gold crown depicting a bed of thorns coming together to form a blooming summer rose in its centre. 

_She is beautiful, and she is mine, all mine._

As their eyes locked together twin smirks come to their lips. As Edmure bowed before Margaery and took his place in the sept Sansa took Margaery’s hand and together they turned to face the high septon and the bright ray of light which shone down upon them. Together they stood strong, Queens of north and south, winter and summer, ice and fire.

“You look beautiful my Queen” Sansa whispered to her. 

“As do you…my Queen” Margaery added onto the end. The women watched on as the high septon readied himself. 

“Are you ready for this?” Margaery asked of her. Sansa grinned and looked to her.

“I was born ready for this” 

Eventually the high septon started, his eyes heavy, his faith clearly shaken. 

“You may now bring the bride under your protection, which ever one of you the bride may be of course” The high septon jabbed, his voice laced with anger. For a moment they stood in a somewhat awkward silence, a slight chuckle coming from the lips of one of the Tyrell uncles. Margaery grit her teeth and frowned upon high septon, her eyes burning a hole in his every being. For a moment Sansa thought Margaery was going to order her Queens guard, hidden behind the pillars which stood at either side of the septon, to cease him and force the marriage. Sansa knew all to well the septon did not wish to see them married. 

“IT GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING THE GODS STAND FOR” His voice echoing throughout the throne room. 

“I don’t give a damn about the bloody gods, you will marry us”

“I will not marry two women” The septon fired back before the iron throne. “Nor would I marry two men either, the very idea is sickening”

“You will hold your tongue your holiness else lose it”

“Is your grace threatening me?”

“I do not threat, I promise, you will wed lady Stark and myself” Margaery declared as she rose up from the iron throne, flanked by her Queens guard in a show of force, designed to intimate the septon.  

“I will do no such thing” 

“I’m saddened to hear you say that, Sir Swan…..take the high septon outside and remove his head” On her words the Queens guard forcefully took the septon hostage and forced him out of the throne room. Before the iron and oak doors he dropped to his knees.

“I will marry you” 

And so he would but he would voice his displeasure non the less. Margaery finally broken the silence with a warm smile which masked her cunning.

_She’s planned for this._

“We are both brides on this glorious day your holiness” From her side a serving boy brought forth a cloak of protection big enough to cloak the both of them. Over their shoulders the boy placed it, bringing them together. 

“We protect each other” Margaery smugly stated. Sansa watched the high septon bite his lip and look to her in fury. Sansa raised her brow and granted him an equality smug look. Realising he had lost the high septon continued on with the ceremony. 

“Let it be know…. that Sansa of the house Stark, and Margaery of the house Tyrell are one heart, one flesh and one soul” The high septon declared as he rapped the ribbon of royal union around their united palms. “Curse be here who would tear them asunder” Margaery and Sansa turned to each other, gazing deep into each others eyes.

“With this kiss I pledge my love to you…..my Queen” Margaery said, her words honest and true. Sansa felt a sudden flush of excitement take her body.

_I am her Queen and she is mine._

Together they embraced each other in a consummation of their love. Bringing their lips together Sansa Stark closed her eyes and passionately kissed her wife to the back drop of a thunderous applause from the bells of the great sept which rang a loud for the world to hear. Pulling away from her lips as the bells rang Sansa opened her eyes as did Margaery, together the Queens stood in a blissful state of happiness and joy. Margaery, fighting back tears of joy took and deep breath and turned. Together, hand in hand Queen Sansa and Queen Margaery descended the marble steps and strolled down the aisle, strong, feminine and basking in the radiance of power the married couple made their way out of the great sept. Stepping out of the sept and into the frosty mornings air Sansa listened as the bells cried out in celebration. Stopping at the top of the steps Sansa and Margaery looked out upon the peoples they now ruled together. Like a river the people flooded the streets of Kings Landing.

“Glory to Queen Margaery, Glory to Queen Sansa” A single guard to their right cried out.

 _GLORY TO QUEEN MARGAERY, GLORY TO QUEEN SANSA._ The crowds before them chatted and cheered. Looking over to her Margaery wore a smile of pure joy upon her lips. Sansa releasing her hand slid behind her as the couple watched the banners of every major house in the Seven Kingdoms drop from the balconies of the city’s buildings. 

“They love you my Queen…as do I, my beautiful wife” Sansa said as she kissed her cheek, the new banner and sigil of their united houses flowing freely from the walls of the great sept around them. A golden rose on a field of green adjacent to a grey dire wolf on a field of ice, a single crown bonding them together above. 

 

* * *

 

Returning to the Red Keep Sansa and Margaery, drunk, danced and sung into the late hours of the night. In the privacy of their new chambers, upon the royal bed Sansa consummated her marriage with fingers and tongue. Upon her back she lay with Margaery atop her, her naked perfection igniting her loins.

“Who’s your Queen” Sansa demanded to know as she smacked Margaery’s firm summer kissed bottom, leaving a red hand mark and sucking upon her tits.

“You are” Margaery softly replied with closed eyes as she begun to grind her hips back and forth upon her.

“I said….who’s your Queen?” Sansa playfully repeated with a raised brow as she slid her fingers up inside Margaery’s soaking hairy womanhood.

“OHHH……” Margaery sighed before gripping Sansa’s cheeks and forcing her lips upon her. “YOU ARE” 

Throughout the night they fucked in the fashion of two westerosi women, drunk on wine and high on orgasmic pleasure they fucked time and time again until they could no more. Both still wearing their golden crowns. 

 

* * *

 

In the late hours of the next morning Sansa awoke, the mid day sun shining through her chambers window and blinding her view in light, the howl of the winters wind outside still strong. Gripping onto the warmth of her wolf pelted royal bed Sansa, laying naked like a northern goddess stretched out her legs and bum and rolled over to a surprising sight. Margaery was not with her. Before the bed stood a serving girl gathering up her and her wife’s clothes to clean. Watching the girl work for a moment Sansa tilted her head. 

“Where is my wife?” Sansa asked of her. The serving girl immediately dropped her clothes.

“Your grace, Queen Margery..is” Suddenly Sansa heard Margaery throwing up in the next chamber, Sansa sat herself upon the wolf pelts. 

“Is she sick?” Margaery threw up again. 

“It could possibly be the wine from your wedding your grace”

“Possibly” Sansa agreed.”Leave us” Sansa ordered to which the serving girl obeyed. Watching as she closed the chamber door behind her Sansa climbed off the bed and stood to stretched out her arms. Walking around the bed and passing by the warmth of her roaring hearth Sansa still naked made her way into next chamber. Acting as a side chamber with a chamber pot within for during the night Sansa stood in the doors frame and looked down upon her wife. Huddled over a chamber pot Margaery was, donning a silk night gown, her rose gold crown still in place upon her head. 

“To much wine?” Sansa asked of her. 

“It would seem so” Margaery replied.

“I’ll get the servants to bring up some fruit and water, it might help”

“Thank you my love”

“Your welcome…my love” Sansa said with a smile before leaving the chamber. 

 

* * *

 

As the days after their wedding came and went Margaery’s sickness did so too, stopping and starting at a moments notice. Every morning she awoke she found her wife in her bed, a chamber pot upon her lap, something to throw up into. 

“Something is wrong” Sansa knew. “I know this sickness, I had it around the same time I found out I was pregnant with Robb. But no….Margaery cannot be pregnant, she would have to sleep with a man to get pregnant, Margaery doesn’t sleep with men” 

Eventually over dinner one evening Sansa asked.

“Are you pregnant?” Sansa blurted out over a first course meal of vegetable soup.

“Me? pregnant?” Margaery laughed. “No” Sansa gulped and took her hand.

“Please Margaery tell me the truth, ever since the wedding you have been unwell”

“I’ve just had an upset stomach lately…the stresses of ruling my love” Margaery shrugged. 

“I know morning sickness when I see it” Sansa asserted. Margaery gulped and rested the palm of her hand on her stomach.

“Nothing gets past you my love” Margaery timidly said, the first time she had heard her like that in a long time.

“So I am right? you are with child?” Sansa said.

“I am…the maester confirmed it some days ago……….I was waiting for the right time to tell you” Sansa felt her stomach drop. 

 _She slept with a man?_  

Sansa sat back in her chair.

“And who is the father may I ask?” Margaery smirked and raised her head high.

“There is no father, only another mother”

“I don’t understand”

“The baby is yours Sansa” Sansa took a moment.

“That can’t be” She replied.

“Oh it can” Margaery insisted. 

“The last time I checked a woman requires a mans seed to make a baby, and the last I checked I possess neither a cock nor balls” Margaery didn’t say a word. “I wouldn’t be angry you know…if you have slept with a man” Sansa said.

“I’ve not been sleeping with any bloody men” Margaery snapped.

“Then how are you pregnant?” Sansa questioned.

“Fetched the Maester from Storms End” Margaery ordered of the serving girl. Some time later a old Maester arrived donned in grey robes and wearing a great chain around his neck, a book within his hand.

“Sansa, this is maester Lupin, he was the Maester of Storms End” 

“Lady Stark” The maester said as he bowed before her.

“Margaery tells me she is pregnant…and that the child is mine?” Sansa informed him.

“Indeed my lady” He replied.

“How is that possible?”

“Believe it or not my lady it is not unheard of for two women to conceive a child together” The maester said as he walked over the table. Placing the book upon the rich hard oak he continued “This a two hundred year old text written and illustrated by maester Willer, a smart man, with terrible hand writing of course but he conducted a number of outstanding works studying the objects of ancient Valyria” He explained. 

“What do objects from ancient Valyria have to do with this?” 

“The Valyria freehold did not become the most powerful empire the world has ever seen through simple military might or resource rich lands, they could control dragons and bind them to their will, they could craft indestructible objects of great power using Valyrian steel, your houses ancestral sword being one of them”

“Do you remember a girl called Tyene Sand? a bastard from Dorne” Margaery interjected. 

“I vaguely remember her”

“When you were up at Winterfell before any of this happened I used to sleep with Tyene” Margaery sheepishly admitted. Sansa gulped, the news that she had been sleeping with other women took her by surprise. “Are you angry with me?” Margaery asked.

“Not at all…..I used to fuck Ros so I guess that makes us even” Sansa admitted also. 

“I guess it does….but anyway Tyene used to spent a lot of time with me inside and out of the bed chamber. For my name day she got me a necklace, a gorgeous thing made from Valyrian steel”

“I remember it, it had four jewels carved into it. You were wearing it the night we……” Sansa stopped her words, almost forgetting that the maester was with them. “…got reacquainted with each other”

“The Valyrian steel necklace your grace talks of was known as a fertility medallion in old Valyrian, they are incredibly rare, it is thought that no more then four of them survived the doom” Maester Lupin explained.

“And this fertility medallion has allowed me to put a child in you?” Sansa said trying to make sense of what they were telling her. 

“The maester says these medallions allowed many Valyrian women to have children with each other, no men involved” Margaery said. 

“That sounds to good to be true, I’m sorry Margaery but I want proof, not just stories and second hand accounts from long dead Maesters”

“I thought the same thing until Tyene” Margaery stopped. 

“Until Tyene what?” Sansa questioned. 

“Tyene Sand was pregnant with Queen Margaery’s bastard my lady, I inspected her myself in accordance with maester Willers notes, women who have been impregnated using the medallion often leave tell tale signs on the lower cervix which can be detected using medical techniques. I’ve inspected Queen Margaery, and her pregnancy shows all the signs of conception through a fertility medallion ” Maester Lupin said. 

“I also ordered the baby be cut out of her as proof” Margaery snapped, her tone dark. Sansa gulped once more. 

“I take it Sir Swan and the Queens guard carried that task?” Sansa assumed. 

“They did, speak to them if you must but Sansa” Margaery cupped her chin. “I’m telling you the truth, your baby grows inside my womb. The heir to the realm. How often have we talked of starting a family, this is what we have always wanted” Sansa looked deep into Margaery’s eyes. 

_This sounds so crazy, but then again I’ve seen crazy things before. If Qyburn can reanimate the dead corpse of Cersei Lannister and dragons can take to the skies then why would it be so hard to believe two women have conceived a child together._

Sansa looked at Maester Lupin then back at Margaery.

“I think your both mad……..but if the maester says so and you as well” Sansa took her hand. “I trust you Margaery, if you say the child is mine then I have no reason to doubt you” Margaery kissed her upon the lips. 

“I know its hard to believe, I’m still getting to grips with it but just wait until the baby’s born and your holding her in your arms for the first time and she looks up at you, you’ll see the Stark in her”

“Her, the baby’s a girl?” Sansa snapped. 

“We don’t know yet but here’s hoping” Margaery giggled, filling Sansa with a warm flush of joy. Then she remembered, the war and Daenerys Targaryen. Sansa pulled her close. 

“We will win this war Margaery, not just for you and me but for our daughter, for the future, for the realm”

 

 

 

The Story will conclude in………. _A SheWolf’s End._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I love writing about these powerful female characters in a lesbian of thrones style story but what still gets me is that people enjoy reading them hahaha. As I said the story isn't over, I have an epic final planned out for Sansa, Margaery, Daenerys and Yara's story lines in the bloody struggle to win the iron throne. If you liked it let me know what your thoughts are or maybe a bit about yourself, I'm always curious about who reads my fanfics. :)


	35. Timeline

Aerys ii of House Targaryen - 259 AL - 281 AL

 

  * The Great Tourney of Harrenhal.
  * Roberts Rebellion sees the overthrown of House Targaryen.
  * Robert becomes King.
  * Daenerys and Viserys flee Westeros.  



 

Robert i of House Baratheon - 281 AL - 297 AL

 

  * Greyjoy Rebellion 
  * Eddard Stark named hand of the King. 



 

Joffery i of House Baratheon - 297 AL - 301 AL

 

  * Start of the War of the Five Kings.
  * Sansa Stark is taken captive by the Lannisters.
  * Eddard Stark is executed. 
  * Battle of Blackwater Bay. 
  * Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell meet for the first time.
  * Robb Stark is murdered at the Red Wedding. Theon Greyjoy is captured by Ramsay Bolton.  
  * Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell poison King Joffery. Sansa flees Kings Landing.
  * Theon Greyjoy is killed by Myranda. 



 

Tommon i of House Baratheon - 301 AL - 302 AL

 

  * End of the War of the Five Kings. 
  * Sansa Stark returns to Winterfell and marries Ramsay Bolton. 
  * Ramsay Bolton is killed on his wedding night by Myranda. 
  * Sansa Stark is named Lady of Winterfell. 



 

Cersei i of House Lannister - 302 AL - 303 AL

 

  * Margaery Tyrell flees Kings Landing after being framed for King Tommon’s murder by Lancel Lannister. 
  * Sansa and Margaery are reunited at Winterfell.
  * Cersei Lannister invades the North.
  * Battle of Winterfell. Sansa Stark gives birth a son named Robb. 
  * Myranda is killed by a Lannister solider.  
  * Cersei Lannister is killed by Lancel. 



 

Margaery i of House Tyrell - 303 AL - 307 AL 

 

  * Daenerys Targaryen invades Westeros aided by Yara Greyjoy and the Iron fleet.
  * Battle of Storms End. Queen Margaery Tyrell is captured and imprisoned for a short time.   
  * Battle of Dragonstone, Yara Greyjoy is captured by Sansa Stark. 
  * Daenerys Targaryen flees to Dorne. Her Dragons killed.
  * Sansa Stark is wed to Margaery Tyrell, the first royal union between two women in Westeros.
  * Start of the War of the Two Queens. 




End file.
